Protegendo você
by xxxdanixxx
Summary: Kagome foi morar na mansão de seu avô. Lá conhece Inuyasha, seu guia, treinador e segurança. Ela precisa treinar para quê? E por que ela precisa de proteção? Quem a quer mal? Uma história de amor proibido, com muitos segredos, mistérios e intrigas. U/A
1. Capítulo 1

_Nota Autora:_

_Eu escrevi essa história há tempos atrás, muito tempo mesmo, faz anos, cerca de quatro já. Por isso, caso você já tenha lido alguma história minha recente, talvez, estranhe. A escrita é bem simples e talvez haja alguns erros gramaticais, mas, perdoem-me. A história fez sucesso no antigo Fanfiction Brasil, espero que aqui faça também. Tenho saudades de quando o site ainda existia. Será que alguém que leu minhas fics lá as lê aqui também? Às vezes,a parece algumas pessoas. Será que alguém poderá ler essa fic de novo? Meu Nick na época era diferente. Mas, chega de papo!_

_Uma sinopse maior:_

_Quando Kagome está entrando para o Ensino Médio, ela se muda para a casa de seu avô a mando de sua mãe. Ela não entende muito bem o real motivo disso, mas, aceita. Morando na mansão, ela conhece Inuyasha, alguém realmente diferente, que vai se tornar o seu guia e segurança. Mas, segurança por quê? O que está ameaçando Kagome? Afinal, por que ela precisou ir morar com seu avô? Aos poucos, ela vai descobrindo muitos mistérios, segredos e intrigas que a envolvem sem o seu conhecimento. Sem perceber que aos poucos está se envolvendo demais com tudo e com quem não deve se envolver._

_Pessoal, espero que gostem!_

_Boa leitura_

_Protegendo você_

Ela parou na frente da mansão... Sua boca semi-aberta, seus olhos brilhando. Parecia uma criança que vai pela primeira vez ao circo.

-É aqui, mamãe?-perguntou para a senhora ao seu lado.

-Sim, querida. -a mulher respondendo sorrindo.

-Eu não acredito!-exclamou colocando as malas no chão.

-Acredite aqui é a casa de seu avô.

Um garoto em seus nove anos segurou na mão da garota.

-Vamos mana?-perguntou olhando para ela.

-Sim!!

A sala de espera era enorme. Tinha um piano no canto. Bem, era apenas, um enfeite, já que, ninguém da família sabia tocar... Alguém um dia soube, mas, faz certo tempo...

Passos pelo corredor puderam ser ouvidos. Logo apareceu o avô de menino de nove anos e da garota de quinze.

-Souta... Kagome?-ele falou ao entrar na sala.

Foi recebido por abraços e beijos.

-Vovô!-gritou Souta.

-Tudo bem?-perguntou Kagome sorrindo.

-Sim. -disse firmemente. Parecia mais alguém que não queria aparentar problemas... Não!Era apenas, uma impressão.

A mãe de Kagome abraçou o pai.

-Papai não incomodará se Kagome ficar aqui por um tempo?

-Não. Irei amar ter uma rapariga por aqui. -ele disse sorrindo.

As horas voaram e logo Souta e sua mãe tiveram que ir embora.

-Venha, Kagome. Mostrarei onde será seu quarto. -ele disse começando a caminhar.

-Sim. -ela disse o seguindo.

Depois, de passarem por diversos corredores. Nenhum que Kagome se lembrasse.

Pois, ela nem lembrava mais como chegar à cozinha.

Estava totalmente perdida.

Ficava imaginando como seu avô não se cansava de caminhar tanto... Todos os dias!

Ou será que lá tinha até elevador?

Bem, se tivesse ela não teve essa oportunidade de andar neles...

Pois, subiu escadas.

Seria mais cômodo: elevadores, mas, quem não tem, fica sem.

Depois, de passarem pelos diversos corredores, chegaram até uma porta.

-Esse é seu quarto!

Ela entrou.

-Bom proveito!Qualquer coisa, a minha linha no telefone é o número sete. -ele disse se virando e indo embora.

Ela estava muito contente.

Sua cama era de casal. Era com uma tenda. Tudo rosa. Um sofá do lado, também rosa. Uma escrivaninha. Uma penteadeira. Ué?Cadê o armário?

Ah!Tinha também varanda. Dava pra ver o jardim que era imenso e lindo.

Ela reparou em duas portas.

Uma era o banheiro... Era enorme. Com uma banheira gigantesca!

Mas, o que era a outra a porta?Ela abriu esta. Não podia ser...

Um closet!

Esse era o seu "pequeno" armário.

Começou a pular na cama. Estava tão feliz!

E pulou!

Pulou!

Pulou!

Pulou!

Pulou!

Pulou na cama...

Pulo no chão...

Sim!De cara no chão.

-Essa doeu!E como!-disse massageando a cabeça.

Viu que suas malas e caixas, enfim, suas coisas já estavam lá. Começou a arrumar tudo.

Eram poucas coisas. Mas, tudo o que para ela era necessário.

Aproveitaria ao máximo essas duas semanas antes das aulas começarem.

Ficaria lá na "mansão" de seu avô por um tempo indeterminado.

Gostaria de saber o motivo.

.+.Flash Back.+.

-Mãe, por que vou morar com meu avô?-ela perguntou para a mãe que estava cozinhando.

No mesmo momento a mãe cortou o dedo.

-Mãe!-Kagome se assustou.

-Logo saberá Kagome. -sua mãe disse sorrindo.

Mas, esse sorriso era tão... Tão... Falso!

.+.Fim.+.

-Por que não posso saber agora?-perguntou-se enquanto deitava sobre a cama. Logo o sono chegou.

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente. Não crendo que estava mesmo em um quarto de princesa, de Barbie!

Olhou no relógio que tinha na parede.

Ainda era de madrugada. Mas, ela estava morrendo de sede. Então, resolveu achar a cozinha.

Ela passou pelo mesmo corredor três vezes. Ao menos, que eles colocassem os mesmos objetos e quadros do mesmo jeito em todos os corredores.

Dessa vez decidiu ir pela esquerda.

Estava perdida lá na mansão!

Nunca imaginara que uma casa pudesse ser tão grande.

-Estou perdida!Irei morrer aqui e ninguém irá lembrar-se de mim. Irei continuar tentando achar a cozinha até o fim dos meus dias, até a minha vida acabar e eu apodrecer. -ela choramingava.

Quantas portas ela já tinha passado e aberto?

As maiorias eram quartos.

Tinha umas lá que ela não fazia idéia pra que poderia ser útil.

Ela começou a se imaginar velhinha e caduca... Andando pelos corredores e dizendo: "Há anos estou procurando alguma coisa, ou será alguém...? Seria tão bom se eu ao menos lembrasse por que estou caminhando por esses corredores".

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Não!Vou encontra a cozinha!-disse confiante.

Abriu mais uma porta.

Nessa diferente de tantas havia alguém. Um rapaz de longos cabelos pretos e olhos violetas. Estava apenas, com uma calça branca. Ou será que era preta?Pois, estava tão suja que nem sua cor parecia decifrável. Tinha alguns lugares do corpo roxo. Como se houvesse batido, levado uma pancada. Alguns lugares até sangravam. E sua calça além, de suja estava rasgada.

Ele parecia estar treinando algo. Batia com força em um saco de boxe. Dava vários chutes seguidos e socos.

-Quem pode ser ele?-ela se perguntou bem baixinho.

Tinha alguns sacos de areias pendurados pelo teto. Ele pegou uma espada que estava encostada na parede. Com graciosidade deu alguns golpes os acertando, rasgando-os de leve. Em outros sacos deu chutes extremamente violentos. Quando faltou um só saco, ele parou, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e deu um golpe com tanta suavidade e perfeição que pareceu não ter feito força alguma. O saco se rasgou completamente e toda a areia foi parar no chão.

-Ainda não está bom!Ainda sou fraco!-ele disse revoltado.

Kagome se encantou com aqueles golpes. Ela nunca conseguiria fazer isso. Nunca!Como ele podia se achar fraco?

-Como pode se achar fraco?-ela perguntou a este.

Ele a olhou irritado. -Quem é?

-Oh-ou!-ela disse se afastando e começou a correr.

Parece que não foi bom ter se manifestado.

"Eu vou ser morta, picada e fritada, isso é pior do que ficar velha caduca atrás da cozinha". Ela pensou enquanto corria.

Ele jogou a espada contra a porta. Como se fosse um dardo.

-Quem ousa me ver assim?-perguntou caminhando até a porta.

Tirou a espada encravada da porta por sua parte afiada se cortando. Deixando o sangue percorrer por seus dedos. Por sua mão.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. -Pode correr garota. Mas, você poderá se esconder?-ele abriu a porta.

Kagome tropeçou. Acabou torcendo o tornozelo tentou levantar, mas, pareceu em vão. -Quero falar com o vovô, e perguntar por que ele tem um maluco de hospício em sua mansão e. -ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

-Te achei!-era ele.

Ela começou a gritar. Estava desesperada.

Ele apontou a espada para ela. -Se você contar isso para alguém te mata, corto em pedaços, cozinho, frito, asso, coloco molho, môo e deixo os pombos comerem. Entendeu?-ele disse furioso.

-Sim, claro, por que não entenderia senhor maluco?Quero dizer apenas, senhor. Eu entendo e você não faz idéia como entendo e...

-Cale-se!Se não corto sua língua. -ele disse dando meia volta.

"Obrigado senhor Meu Deus, por eu ter mais dias de vida, por não ter virado presunto e por não ter tido minha língua arrancada" Ela agradecia.

-Inuyasha!-uma voz conhecida o chamou.

Kagome observava tudo de longe. "Seu nome é Inuyasha" ela pensou.

A voz pertencia ao seu avô.

-Inuyasha eu preciso conversar com você. -disse o avô de Kagome com um sorriso no rosto.

Kagome se alegrou ao ver seu avô. Correu em direção dele. Finalmente, acharia a cozinha!

Mas, certa espada a parou. -Mas, um passo e eu te retalho!-Inuyasha avisou.

-Calma!-disse o avô de Kagome colocando a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. -É sobre ela que irei falar!

Inuyasha abaixou a espada. Para a alegria de Kagome.

Que no momento estava incomodada com a espada apontada para o seu nariz.

"Meu Deus! Onde é que eu vim parar?" Ela pensava.

-Inuyasha é sobre ela que eu gostaria de falar. -começou o senhor.

Tanto Inuyasha e Kagome olharam para o senhor em sua frente.

-Sobre mim?-perguntou Kagome.

O avô de Kagome tossiu algumas vezes. -Bem... -Olhou para Inuyasha. -Ela é minha neta, bem e você sabe o que tem acontecido por aqui...

"Como assim?" A cada minuto Kagome ficava mais confusa.

-Pois, bem. Kagome parece perdida em minha casa.

-Mansão. -Corrigiu Kagome.

-Seja como for. Você será o guia dela. E também será o segurança dela. -o avô de Kagome dizia sorrindo.

-Segurança?-Kagome não estava entendo nada.

-Sim. Certo Inuyasha?

-Sim, mestre. -disse Inuyasha indo embora.

-Aonde ele vai?-perguntou Kagome olhando Inuyasha ir embora.

-Você... -começo o avô dela.

-Eu?

-Acho que você pode saber.

-Do que?

**Continua...**

_Olá! Mais uma vez. O que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor, digam o que acham._

_Valeu_

_Beijão_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Protegendo você_

-Do que?

-Que há mais ou menos 500 anos existiu yokais?-ele disse calmamente.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada alta. -Você acredita nisso?

-Sim, já que, eu vivo com alguns.

-Quê?-ela estava achando que seu avô pirou de vez.

Ele segurou no braço dela. -Vamos!

"Para onde?" Ela pensou. "Queria apenas, tomar um simples copo de água, ah, vou chorar".

Kagome estava parada na frente daquela mesma porta. Seu avô ao seu lado. Por que ela não podia tomar um simples e delicioso copo de água?

-Inuyasha. -o avô de Kagome o chamou.

A porta foi aberta. -Sim?-era Inuyasha.

-O sol já vai nascer. -disse o avô de Kagome entrando no quarto. Ela o acompanhando.

-Mestre o que ela faz aqui?-Inuyasha perguntou nem um pouco feliz com a presença de Kagome em seu quarto.

-Ela?... É bom ela saber do seu segredo. Já que, você é o guia dela. -o avô de Kagome disse sorrindo.

Inuyasha sentou no chão. -Eu mereço... -resmungou. Aos poucos, suas orelhas de cachorro apareceram, junto a suas presas e garras. Seus cabelos mudavam de cor, do preto para a prata.

Kagome caiu no chão. -Eu não acredito!

Ela engatinhou até Inuyasha. -Ah!-seus olhinhos começaram a brilhar. Ele a olhou torto. Ela levantou seus braços e apertou as orelhinhas dele. -É de verdade!-ela o abraçou. -Que Kawaii!-ela puxou as mechas de seus cabelos. -Oh!Prata... O cabelo é prata. -Ela apertou de novo as orelhas dele. O abraçou de novo. Puxou suas mechas. Apertou suas orelhas e...

-Chega!-ele deu um berro a afastando.

Ela olhou ainda com seus olhinhos brilhando para seu avô. -Por favor, Ji-chan, deixa-o ser meu!-ela implorava para o avô como se Inuyasha fosse um cachorrinho de rua.

-Quê? - Inuyasha ficou assustado.

-Eu vou dar banho, levar para passear, dar comida, irei fazer tudinho pra ele ser o meu cãozinho de estimação. Eu o farei ficar sempre feliz e... -ela dizia toda feliz.

-O que você tá falando?-Inuyasha a interrompeu.

-Kagome, querida, ele é um ser vivo. -disse o avô de Kagome.

-Plantas, gatos e pássaros são. Todos têm ao menos um como estimação. Por que não posso ter um cão-humano?-ela disse com birra.

-Ele é como nós, Kagome. Não é um animal de estimação e muito menos, um bicho de pelúcia. -ele falou sorrindo. Caminhou até a porta. -Vocês já estão se dando bem!-e foi embora.

Inuyasha levantou. Abriu uma porta e entrou. Kagome o seguiu.

-Vai ficar me seguindo?-Inuyasha perguntou bravo.

-É que... Que... É... Ah! Você não é o meu guia?-ela sorriu triunfante.

-Ah!Eu não acredito!Sabe ao menos onde está?

-No seu quarto?

-Deixa quieto. – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Ele pegou algumas roupas. Entrou no banheiro e se trocou.

-Vamos!-disse caminhando até a outra porta.

-Espera!Quero saber onde é o meu quarto. -ela gritou.

-Você não dormiu nele?-ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Sim... Mais eu me perdi e...

-Tá!Qual é o número?

-Número?Que número?

Inuyasha fechou os punhos. -Como pode ser tão burra?-gritou.

-Burra?Ei?Ninguém me avisou de número nenhum, tá?

-Mulher inútil.

-Hanyou não me chame assim!-ela gritou. -Ué?De onde tirei essa palavra?Deixa pra lá. Acha logo meu quarto.

Ele se aproximou dela. -Você vem de uma família de monges e mikos, certo?

-Milk?Leite!Oba...!Mas, minha família é de leite?

Ele se esforçou para não esgoelá-la. - Miko! - gritou. -Sacerdotisas e monges, sua burra.

-Ah, tá!Acho que já ouvi algo sobre isso.

Ele pegou um telefone e discou um só número. -Olá. Bem, qual é o quarto dela, mestre?Sim. Certo!Obrigada.

-Por que chama o vovô de mestre?-ela perguntou.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas, começou a arrastá-la.

Depois, de passarem por vários e vários corredores chegaram até o quarto dela. O número de seu quarto era 13. Estava escrito na porta. Ela não tinha reparado.

-Entre. -ela disse para ele.

Ele se sentou no sofá.

Ela foi até o banheiro tomou um banho. Tinha uma porta lá. Era para o closet ela entrou e se vestiu.

Ele mostrou onde era a cozinha. Ela finalmente bebeu água. Onde era a sala de estar, de tv, de jantar, de espera, de jogos, de exercícios, a biblioteca, o escritório, a lavanderia, o porão, o sótão...

-Ei, essa casa não era tão grande quando eu era pequena... -Kagome se queixava.

-Não reclame, senhorita Higurashi. -disse Inuyasha bravo.

Ele mostrou até a sauna, o jardim, as piscinas, a sala de vídeo e entre outros lugares.

-Amanhã mostro o resto. -ele disse se afastando. -Eu já volto não saia daqui.

Ela não agüentou. Voltou a se perder na mansão.

Caminhava novamente sem saber por aonde ir. Abriu uma porta com o número 666. Era mais um quarto, mas era vazio. Bem, tinha um tipo de uma porta na parede e uma mesa de canto com uma rosa vermelha.

Ela ficou olhando fixamente para aquela porta. Como podia ter uma porta ali. Se na mesma parede tinha a janela. Seria uma varanda?

Ela dominada pela curiosidade abriu.

Estava tudo escuro. Mas parecia um túnel.

Ela se aproximou para olhar, mas, acabou caindo nesse buraco.

-Socorro!-gritou em vão.

Caiu de bumbum no chão. Estava agora no porão.

-Alguém me explica alguma coisa?

Ela viu outra mesa, outro vaso com outra rosa, só que branca.

Parou na frente deste. Notou que no chão, embaixo de seus pés havia um tipo de uma porta.

Ela abriu e entrou. Tinha uma escadaria. Seria um porão embaixo de outro porão?

-O que é isso que estou sentindo?-ela não sabia o que era. Mas, era como se sentisse uma presença. Uma presença que ela não sabia dizer exatamente do que. Ela viu um santuário e ali no centro, uma meia bolinha de gude. Emanava um estranho poder da metade da bolinha rosa.

Ela segurou a jóia. -O que é isso?Como algo tão pequeno pode ter tanto poder?E por que consigo sentir esse poder?

Um alarme disparou.

-O quê?

Ela colocou rapidamente a jóia no santuário.

Desesperada subiu novamente as escadas.

Mas, quando chegou ao fim. Esperavam por ela seu avô e mais algumas pessoas, seguranças vestidos de terno preto.

-O que faz aqui?-era seu avô, ele parecia furioso.

-Eu me perdi!

Ela e seu avô estavam no escritório.

-Prometa que nunca mais vai lá.

-Sim. -ela se sentia péssima.

-Prometa. -ele disse bravo e autoritário.

-Pro-prometo. -ela disse se levantando da cadeira que estava sentada e saindo.

Chegou até o jardim e começou a chorar.

-O que eu fiz de errado?-se perguntou entre lágrimas. -Só por causa, daquela metade de bolinha de gude eu levei uma bronca.

Ele estava em cima de um galho de árvore. Preparou o arco e flecha.

Seu alvo:

Ka-Go-Me

Um sorriso se fez em seus lábios.

-Diga adeus!-ele disparou a flecha.

Kagome limpou suas lágrimas e olhou para o lado. Viu a flecha se aproximar. -O quê?-ela se jogou para o lado. Mesmo assim a flecha atingiu seu braço esquerdo.

-Errei!-ele disse pegando outra flecha. -Mas, isso está ficando mais interessante. -Ele olhou para o lado. Inuyasha se aproximava.

Ela segurava seu braço que não parava de sangrar. Começou a correr e caiu.

Ela olhou para trás... Outra flecha. -Vou morrer!

-Garras retalhadoras de alma!-Inuyasha apareceu.

-É ele!-disse Inuyasha furioso.

-Ei!Seu guia/segurança de meia tigela dá para me ajudar?-Kagome gritou.

-Eu te salvei da flecha!-Inuyasha começou a se gabar.

-É... -ela o olhou torto. Levantou com um pouco de dificuldade.

Ele sentiu o cheiro de sangue... Estava se gabando tanto que não tinha reparado que...

-Pode ter me salvado dessa flecha e da outra?-ela falou desafiadora. Apesar, do sangue que saia de seu corpo.

Ele se espantou ao ver a quantidade de sangue.

-Senhorita Higura... -ele levou um susto.

Ela perdeu seus sentidos e desmaiou.

"Foi por isso" ela pensava enquanto dormia "Que meu avô deixou Inuyasha como meu segurança". "Por quê?" Ela acordou.

Estava em seu quarto. Em sua cama. Viu que seu braço estava enfaixado.

-Já acordou?-era Inuyasha.

-O que era a bolinha de gude?-Kagome perguntou.

-Vou trazer um copo de água. -ele disse saindo. Essa foi sua resposta.

Ela se levantou. Caminhou até a varanda. -Por que tenho que ficar aqui?Minha mãe disse que assim é melhor para mim. Para o meu treinamento. -seus cabelos voavam com o vento. -Qual treinamento?

"O que? Essa sensação de novo. A sensação da bolinha de gude". Ela olhou para baixo, alguém a observava atrás de uma árvore. Estava difícil descobrir quem era. Além, de estar atrás da árvore estava com trajes pretos. Ela desceu correndo as escadas. Pelo menos, do quarto para o jardim sabia ir. Para a cozinha também. Foi até a árvore.

-Quem era?-ela se perguntou. Ela olhou para o chão. Pegou algo. -Seja quem for deixou esses fragmentos... Mas, o que é isso?

**Continua...**

_Olá! Como vão? Eu consegui dar uma lida nesse capítulo, mas, foi rápida, mudei pequenas coisas, então, perdão mais uma vez se houver erros gramaticais._

_Aos poucos a história vai se encaixando._

_Obrigada pelos comentários. Eu fiquei muito feliz. Essa fic eu atualizarei mais rápido do que a Descrevendo uma História, pois, essa já está escrita há tempos. Espero que tenham gostado dess capítulo._

_Vou responder os comentários. Obrigada mais uma vez! _

_Acdy-chan. – Olá, sim, muitas perguntas e virão ainda mais. Eu gosto desse ar de mistério e dúvida. Mas, calma que logo tudo se resolve, sem contar que vou atualizar a fic rápido. Mas, achou bom esse também? Os capítulos são um pouco curtos, porém, tinha esse formato há tempos e por isso não quero aumentar. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo. Obrigada por comentar._

_Belle Kagome-chan. – Olá! Ahauhauahuahu liga não, sempre há erros técnicos, fazer o quê. Espero não cometer muitos daqui para frente. Passou despercebido. Aliás, o capítulo de DUH 18 está pronto, mas, ainda preciso dar uns ajustes finais. Mas, então, gostou desse capítulo? Até o próximo. Beijão. Valeu por ler essa fic também._

_Xev – Kidah. – Oi! Essa minha fic as atualizações serão rápidas. Ainda bem que gostou e sim há muitos mistérios, mas, todos serão desvendados aos pouquinhos. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, espero te ver aqui de novo, beijos e até._

_Mila Himura. – Olá! Você realmente lê DUH? Que felicidade! Eu gosto tanto daquela fic, está gostando dela? Com raiva do Inuyasha? Sobre Protegendo Você, olha, você está no caminho certo, bela tacada. Eu adiciono sim! Só não faço isso hoje porque estou caindo de sono. Mas, amanhã sem falta. Espero te ver comentando em minhas fics, mas, só de saber que as lê já estou feliz. Beijos e até._

_Pessoal é isso aí. Espero que vocês tenham gostado._

_Muitos beijos e ótimo final de semana a todos._

_Para o pessoal que lê Descrevendo uma História, eu vou postar o próximo capítulo logo. Aguardem._

_Eu só preciso dar um início ao 19._

_Fique bem_

_Dani_

_Dani-i ponto blogspost ponto com, meu blog._


	3. Capítulo 3

Protegendo você

_**Protegendo você**_

-Onde achou isso?-perguntou o avô de Kagome.

Eles estavam novamente no escritório.

-Esses dois fragmentos?No jardim.

-Mestre. -era Inuyasha. -Só pode ser ele.

-Ele? -Kagome ficava mais confusa a cada minuto.

-Vou colocar junto a jóia de quatro almas. -disse o avô dela.

-Jóia de quatro almas?-Kagome estava muito confusa. -Me explique!

-No original: Shinkon no Tama. -disse Inuyasha. -Aquela bolinha de gude rosa é a Shinkon no Tama. Uma jóia capaz de realizar desejos. De deixar seres como eu mais forte.

-Humanos também?-ela perguntou entretida.

-Sim.

-Inuyasha, deixe-me um pouco sozinho com Kagome. Ah!Leve a jóia até o santuário. -o avô disse.

-Sim, mestre. – disse pegando a jóia e saindo do escritório.

Kagome se sentou na cadeira. -Vovô, por que minha mãe me mandou para a casa do senhor?

-Não gosta de ficar comigo? –ele perguntou ressentido.

-Pare!Eu sei tem um motivo maior. -Kagome disse parecendo brava.

-Sim, tem um. Mas, quer saber agora?

-Claro!

-Então, não poderá reclamar depois.

-Fale! -ela gritou.

Ele caminhou pelo cômodo e parou na frente de um quadro. Era a imagem de uma mulher muito parecida com Kagome. Mas, tinha longos cabelos negros, seus olhos não eram azuis como de Kagome, eram castanhos. Ela segurava um arco e uma flecha, apontando para o nada. Tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Estava com roupa de miko. -Essa era Kikyou!

-Nossa como era bonita, parecia ser muito forte. – disse Kagome sem saber muito bem quem era aquela mulher.

-E era!Ela era a sacerdotisa mais forte de nossa família. Nossa família é de monges e mikos.

-Inuyasha me contou.

-Bem, quando nasce uma criança, e ela emana um poder espiritual muito grande no decorrer que vai crescendo ela se torna um sacerdote.

-Eu não sabia disso.

-Ou quando a pessoa quer se tornar, ela aprende a controlar seu espírito.

-Mas, onde entra a jóia?

- A jóia é um tesouro de família. Bem, no passado uma de nossas ancestrais, uma sacerdotisa muito poderosa que podia purificar espíritos, lutou por dias e noites, contra yokais que a consideravam uma ameaça. Vários yokais se fundiram a fim de enfrentá-la. Enquanto, ela tentava purificá-los. Trancou estes em seu próprio coração. Mas, seu coração se expeliu de seu corpo, e as almas dos yokais não foram purificadas. Eu, como várias outras pessoas, acredito que essa batalha ainda continua.

-Qual era o nome dela?E como assim ainda continua?

-Midoriko. Continua dentro da Shinkon no Tama.

-Tá, e onde entra a Kikyou?

-Ela era a sacerdotisa que protegia a jóia.

-O que aconteceu com ela?-Kagome parecia bastante interessada na história oculta de sua família.

-Só posso dizer que tragicamente ela faleceu. - seu avô disse com os olhos tristes.

-E eu onde entro?

-Você será a nova sacerdotisa. -ele disse firmemente.

-O que?-ela gritou. -Esse era o motivo de eu vir morar com o senhor. O motivo!-ela começou a gritar. -Proteger uma bolinha de gude!

-Acalme-se. -ele pediu.

Ela se levantou. -Eu não quero ser nenhuma sacerdotisa. Eu quero ser Kagome!

-Você é.

-Não quero saber. -ela caminhou. Foi até a porta e a abriu. Mas, antes de sair disse:

-Vocês só querem que eu proteja essa jóia... Para que depois, acabe morta igual à Kikyou.

Ela correu por todos os cômodos da casa. Chegou até a cozinha. Sentou se e apoiou seus braços na mesa. Chorou e chorou.

-Ser uma sacerdotisa?-ela repetia.

-Senhorita... -uma voz feminina chamou a atenção de Kagome.

-Quem é?-ela perguntou limpando as lágrimas e olhando para a mulher na sua frente.

-Eu sou a cozinheira daqui. Qual é o seu nome?

-Kagome Higurashi. -ela disse contendo as lágrimas.

-O meu é Kaede.

-Kaede?

A mulher, já de idade, sorriu. -Sim. Sou cozinheira dessa casa há anos. Vejo que é parente do senhor Higurashi, não é?

-Ele é meu avô.

-Ah!Poderia saber o motivo de suas lágrimas? -Kaede disse se sentando ao lado dela.

-Sim. É que como Kikyou faleceu, eu irei tomar o lugar dela.

-Kikyou era uma sacerdotisa e tanto. Ela era minha irmã.

-Como ela faleceu?Desculpe perguntar.

-Foi por causa, dele.

-Por favor, quem é ele?-Kagome implorou.

Kaede levantou. Segurou o queixo de Kagome carinhosamente. -A pessoa certa, no momento exato, irá te contar.

-Por quê?Por que ninguém faz questão de deixar as coisas claras?

-Não. As pessoas apenas te protegem.

-Me protegem?

-Sim...

-Kagome!-uma voz masculina foi ouvida. Inuyasha apareceu na cozinha.

-Inuyasha?-Kagome se assustou.

Ele a segurou pelo braço. -Vamos!Ainda hoje começa seu treinamento.

-Treinamento?-ela tentou se soltar. Mas, foi em vão.

Kaede observou os dois irem embora. Quando ambos já tinham saído pela porta e com certeza, virado no corredor...

-Sim. Todos te protegem. Como protegiam Kikyou. Mas, será que novamente todos nós iremos falhar?-ela disse triste.

-Pegue isto!-Inuyasha jogou algumas vestes para ela, um arco e muitas flechas.

Kagome pegou essas "coisas". Eles estavam no quarto dela.

-Se troque logo.

Ela o obedeceu.

Não tinha alternativa.

Ela apareceu. Estava com as mesmas veste de Kikyou. Quer dizer, o mesmo tipo de roupa. Totalmente, igual. Ela parecia muito com Kikyou.

-Tá, e agora?

Inuyasha a agarrou novamente pelo braço e a começou a arrastar.

-Comece!-ele disse se sentando no chão. -Seu objetivo é acertar pelo menos uma flecha no centro do alvo.

Kagome preparou a flecha. Lançou-a.

A flecha voou um pouquinho e caiu no chão.

Outra flecha!

Na árvore. Matou um passarinho. Errou!Errou de novo!Quase acertou Inuyasha... Fico imaginando como conseguiu isso se ele estava do lado dela e ela mirava para frente.

-Quer me matar?-ele perguntou raivoso.

-Não sei.

Ela tentou mais e mais. Todas em vão. Ela nem ao menos conseguiu acertar o alvo. Imaginem o centro.

Já estava escuro e nada.

-Você é mesmo uma inútil, se fosse outra pessoa acertaria ao menos o alvo. -Inuyasha começou.

-Faz melhor então.

Ele levantou. Pegou o arco e uma flecha. Mirou. Piscou.Acertou!Voltou a sentar.

-O que achou, madame?

-Argh!Idiota!-ela pegou mais uma flecha.

"Inuyasha, não é só um segurança ou um guia ele também me treina... Meu treinador?" Ela pensou enquanto, mirava.

Imaginou que quem estava acertando era Inuyasha e não um reles alvo. Mesmo assim errou.

-Eu desisto. -ela disse jogando o arco e flecha no chão.

-Fracote!-ele insinuou.

-Sou mesmo. Não serei uma sacerdotisa. -ela disse indo embora.

Ele a olhou... O mesmo olhar sem emoção.

Entrou na mansão. Finalmente, sabia ir para o seu quarto sozinha. Tomou banho.

Trocou-se. Deitou na cama. Estava exausta.

Ela fechou os olhos. Bocejou. -Que so... -ela sentiu algo.

A mesma presença. Só podia ser a tal de Shinkon no tama... Jóia de quatro almas. Seria a que estava na mansão? Não. Definitivamente não. Já que, vinha novamente do jardim.

Ela decidiu ir lá ver.

Chegou ao jardim.Caminhava conforme a presença ficava mais forte.Seguia a presença.

Chegou até o mesmo cara da outra vez. Que ela viu pela janela. Roupas pretas. Um capuz tampando o rosto.

Não dava pra ver nada. Mas, ela tinha uma certeza.

Ele possuía mais fragmentos daquela jóia.

-Quem é você?-ela perguntou.

O vento soprava lentamente. Parecendo chorar.

Ele não respondeu.

Ela se aproximou.

-Não farei nada. Prometo. -ela sorria. -Só me diga seu nome.

-Você sabe que tenho fragmentos da jóia, não é Kagome?

-Como sabe o meu nome?-ela perguntou assustada.

-Sei de muito mais.

-Quem é você?-ela estava aflita.

-Quem é você?-ele perguntou a aterrorizando. Sua voz era tenebrosa.

Assustadora.

-Pare!-ela pediu. -Só me diga qual é o seu nome. É injusto que saiba o meu e eu não saiba o seu.

-Meu nome?-ele deu uma gargalhada. -Por que esse interesse, menina?

-Não sei. -ela não sabia o que falava... Talvez, estivesse com tanto sono que nem percebia mais o que estava fazendo.

Ele se aproximou dela. Acariciou a face dela. -O meu nome... É isso que quer saber?Não vai perguntar nenhuma outra coisa?

-Não. Não vou perguntar nada.

Ele se afastou dela. -Sabia que fui eu que atirei em seu braço?

Ela o olhou assustada. -Por que fez isso?

-Eu quero a jóia. Mas, fique calma. Não vou te matar agora. Apesar, da tentação.

-Tentação em me matar?-ela não estava entendendo. Mas, estava com medo, muito medo.

-Sim. Bem, não quer saber meu nome?

-Q-Quero.

-Meu nome é Naraku!

-Naraku?

-Foi o que ouviu. Agora até mais ver. -ele disse a deixando sozinha no jardim.

-O homem que quer me matar... O homem que quer a jóia se chama Naraku. -ela disse tremendo de medo.

Continua...

_Olá! Como vão?_

_O que acharam desse capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado._

_Enquanto, eu não atualizo DUH, os meus planos de atualizar hoje foram por água abaixo. Sábado, eu passei a noite toda tomando conta do meu namorado que estava pelando em febre. Mas, felizmente, ele está bem. _

_Eu sei que isso não é desculpa. Mas, atualizar sem escrever o começo da 19 também não dá._

_Obrigada a todos que estão comentando essa fic. Estão me deixando super feliz. Como todos os capítulos estão escritos há anos, é mais fácil para atualizar._

_Comentário:_

_Lory Higurashi. – Olá! Como andas? O Inu a xinga sim, mas, afinal ele é o segurança e guia dela e precisa ter um pouco de respeito. Essa fic vai ser mais fácil de atualizar porque todos os capítulos já estão escritos. Espero te ver aqui no próximo capítulo. Beijos._

_Xev-kidah. – Oi, como vai? Curiosa? Pode ficar curiosa, mas, saiba que sua curiosidade será morta conforme a história for passando. Que bom que há partes divertidas. Beijos e até._

_Acdy-chan. – Oi, tudo bom? Calma! Todos os mistérios serão resolvidos. Eu também gosto da parte da Kagome achando que o Inuyasha pode ser um bicho de estimação. Espero te ver aqui no próximo capítulo, beijos._

_Belle Lune's. – Oi, tudo bom? Então, todos os capítulos são pequenos, eu sei que é ruim, e que o fanfiction pede capítulos maiores, porém, eu não quero alterar a história. Ela está escrita há anos. Espero que mesmo assim esteja gostando. Beijos e até._

_Agome chan. – Olá, tudo bem? A casa é grande e é bem capaz dela se perder e nunca mais se achar. O Inu como animalzinho de estimação, quem não quer? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijo e até o próximo._

_Mila Himura. – Oba! OI! Tudo bem? Seja bem-vinda mais uma vez. Continue freqüentando a minha fic. Os segredos serão revelados, aguarde. Espero te ver aqui de novo, viu? Beijão._

_Cosette. – Oi, menina! Tudo bom? Valeu pelo comentário no DUH. Ah, a Kagome é inocente. Também gosto desse ódio a primeira vista. Sim, eles vão aparecer. Aguarde a caçadora e o sacerdote tarado. Beijos e até._

_Acho que isso pessoal!_

_Até o próximo capítulo._

_Obrigada por tudo_

_Beijos _


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Protegendo você**_

-Tente de novo!-mandou Inuyasha, ele sentando embaixo de uma árvore.

Kagome não sabia acertar uma flecha no alvo... Como isso podia ser possível?Ela acertou tudo. Menos o alvo. Tudo bem, né?Se você acerta o alvo, mas, não acerta o centro. Mas, sua flecha não passar nem perto do alvo... Isso não é boa coisa!

Ela pegou mais uma flecha. Mais uma tentativa... Em vão!

-Como você pode ser tão inútil?

-Cala a boca, seu idiota!-ela resmungou.

"Eu não consigo parar de pensar naquele Naraku" Ela pensava enquanto preparava mais uma flecha "Me matar! Por quê? Apenas, por que tenho a maldita obrigação de proteger aquela jóia?".

Mirou.

-Vê se acerta pelo menos uma vez.

Ela abaixou o arco e a flecha. -Não me enche!Seu treinador de meia tigela. -ela começou a gritar. -Você... É você que não serve para nada. Você nem terminou de me mostrar toda a casa é por isso, que me perco toda hora. Você não é segurança nenhum. -ela jogou o arco e flecha no chão. -Se fosse, eu não estaria com um braço enfaixado... E outra se servisse para treinador, eu pelo menos teria acertado no alvo uma única vez.

-Você é fraca! Nunca será como Kikyou era. -ele disse a debochando.

Ela caminhou até ele. Agachou e o segurou pelo colarinho. -Eu não sou ela. E nunca, NUNCA serei. Pode por isso na sua cabeça oca. -ela não parava de gritar.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas, afastou-a. Levantou-se.

-A única coisa que você fez até agora foi ficar sentado aí, tomando um sol e dizendo que sou inútil.

-E você não é?

-Saí daqui, Hanyou. -ela gritou.

Ele apenas saiu. Mas, sem antes a deixar para baixo. -É eu vou sair antes que pegue a sua burrice.

.+.Flash Back.+.

-Vovô me conta aquela história de novo?-perguntou Kagome. Ela era bem pequena.

O avô começou a contar que antigamente existia yokais. Cada um com uma forma, com um poder. Disse que existia hanyous que era quando um humano se apaixonava por um yokai. Seu filho seria um meio-yokai... Um hanyou.

-Hanyou? -a pequena perguntou curiosa.

-Sim. E você tem o dom de saber distinguir um yokai de um hanyou. Porque você tem o sangue de uma sacerdotisa. Não só o sangue como a pureza, o dom, o poder. -o avô dela disse sorrindo.

.+.Fim.+.

-A pureza, o dom, o poder. Eu tenho sangue de uma sacerdotisa?-ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Abraçou as suas pernas.

-Eu tenho que me tornar uma sacerdotisa?Mas, como?Se eu não sei lutar. Se minha mira é a pior que se pode ter no mundo. -ela disse triste.

Alguém sentou ao lado dela.

-Eu disse para eu ficar sozinha Inuyasha! -ela gritou.

-Mas, infelizmente eu não sou Inuyasha. -era ele.Aquele que quer matá-la.

-Naraku? Finalmente veio me matar? -ela disse sarcástica.

-Te matar? Eu disse que ainda não. Não enquanto eu conseguir segurar tal desejo.

Ela levantou. -Que Irônico!Teu desejo é minha morte. -ela disse meio insegura.

Ele levantou. Pegou o arco e flecha que ela havia jogado ao chão. -Que tal começar a treinar? -ele disse entregando os objetos a ela.

-Como? -ela não entendeu.

-Não quero enfrentar alguém fraco. Quero ter prazer em matar você, como tive prazer em matar Kikyou. -ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Pra... Prazer? -gaguejou.

-Vamos!Tente acertar o alvo.

Ela fez o que ele pediu. -Viu?Eu nem consigo acertar o alvo.

"Não acredito que estou sendo treinada pelo homem que quer minha morte" pensou cheia de medo.

Ele pegou outra flecha. -Fique na posição. -ordenou. Ela o obedeceu. Talvez, fosse medo de o desobedecer e ele a matar. Ele a abraçou por trás.

-O quê? -ela se assustou.

-Fique firme. Vou te ajudar. -ele segurou a mão dela direita e a esquerda na posição de ataque. Mirou no centro do alvo.

Kagome fechou os olhos.

Acertou!Acertou!Exatamente no centro do alvo.

-Eu consegui! -ela comemorou toda feliz.

-Tente sozinha agora.

Ela tentou. Conseguiu acertar o alvo.Não exatamente no centro.Mas o alvo acertou.

Ela estava toda feliz.

-Você que deveria ser meu treinador. Não aquele imprestável do Inuyasha!

Ele se aproximou dela. Segurou o queixo dela, e aproximou seus lábios da bochecha quentes de Kagome.

Beijou suas bochechas calorosamente. -E se em um destes teus treinamentos eu resolvesse te matar? -ele perguntou calmamente.

Ela sentiu seu coração disparar. Sentiu-se incomodada. Tanto por ele ficar beijando suas bochechas como pela pergunta.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho.

-Pare! -ela o afastou. -Eu ainda não quero morrer.

-Mesmo?Então... Se eu resolvesse te matar agora o que faria?

-Pare de me fazer essas perguntas! -ela gritou ordenando.

-Mas, eu não disse que queria ter prazer em te matar? Então, só significa que vou te matar... Quando vier o tempo certo.

-Eu não entendo. Por que tudo tem um momento certo?-ela disse com os olhos tristes.

Ele acariciou a face dela. -Acho que temos visitas. -ele disse irônico olhando para o lado.

-Kagome me mandarameu trazer comida para v. - ele derrubou tudo no chão quando percebeu a presença de Naraku. -Você? -interrogou.

-Há tempos não nos vemos, não é Inuyasha? - Naraku disse normalmente, sem demonstrar um único sentimento ao rever Inuyasha.

-Sai de perto dela. -Inuyasha ordenou.

Naraku aproximou seus lábios dos de Kagome.

-Como? -ela se surpreendeu.

Ele a beijou. Inuyasha se avançou para afastá-los. Mas, o beijo se cessou. Naraku deu um pulo e subiu em uma árvore. -Será que todos que moram aqui estão com medo de perder mais uma sacerdotisa? -ele deixou a pergunta no ar antes de sumir.

-Maldito! -Inuyasha o amaldiçoou.

Kagome fingiu não ver Inuyasha. Pegou mais uma flecha. Apontou para o alvo. Piscou.Acertou!

-Desde quando você consegue acertar o alvo? -ele perguntou indignado. -Se há poucos minutos você nem conseguia arremessar a flecha direito.

-Desde quando?Bem, desde que Naraku me ensinou.

-Ele fez o quê? - Inuyasha estava confuso.

-Você é um inútil. Não explicava nada. Só esperava eu adivinhar.

-Você sabe que...

-Sim! -ela o cortou. -Sei que foi ele que matou Kikyou.

-E sabe até quem é o próximo alvo?

-Eu. Não sou eu que estou sendo obrigada a substituir Kikyou?

Inuyasha sentou no chão. Pegou um pacote que estava segurando e tinha deixado cair quando viu Naraku. Pegou as batatas fritas que ali tinha e começou a comer.

-Viu hanyou... Como você é fútil? -ela disse preparando-se para atirar mais uma flecha.

-De onde tirou essa palavra?

-Você a conhece muito bem. -Kagome não era séria desse jeito.

Mas, algo tinha a mudado. Não.Ela estava fazendo isso de propósito.

Se fosse forte tudo seria melhor. Se demonstrasse não temer... Seria tudo melhor?

Ela acertou mais uma vez.

"Naraku... ele é totalmente misterioso...". Pensou enquanto sentava debaixo de uma árvore. Ao lado de Inuyasha.

-Você sente os fragmentos, não sente? - ele perguntou colocando mais uma batata na boca.

-Sim. Na maioria das vezes. -ela disse colocando o arco encostado na árvore.

-E Naraku quantos possui?

-Como vou saber? -ela perguntou pegando uma batata dele.

Ele bateu na mão dela. -É minha!

-Era pra mim!

-Mas, você estava muito ocupada com o seu treinador... -ele disse irritado.

Ela roubou o pacote de batata. -É, e daí?Mesmo que minha vida seja o desejo dele...

-O desejo?

-Ele me quer morta. Porém, ele treina melhor que você.

-Huft! -Inuyasha bufou.

Ela começou a comer as batatas.

Ele as pegou de volta.

-Não coma minhas batatas!

-Elas são minhas, senhor hanyou nervoso!

-Não são!

-Idiota!

-Mulher inútil!

-Você que é inútil. -ela deu o último berro.Saiu de perto dele resmungando.

Voltou... Pegou as batatas de volta.

-Desculpe!Elas são minhas. -e foi embora.

-O que?-ele levantou e foi atrás dela. -Devolva minhas batatas!

Começou a correr atrás dela.

Ela mostrou a língua pra ele. -Elas são minhas!

"Naraku... Não quis demonstrar... Mas, eu não entendo porque me beijou... E... Esse beijo foi o meu primeiro. Por que ele teve quer roubar logo o meu primeiro? Eu estou confusa!".

Naraku observava ambos de longe.

-Aproveitem felizes. Por enquanto, não quero fazer nada. Mas, só fico a imaginar como seria se esse lugar perdesse sua mais nova sacerdotisa. Não com a morte... Mas, com o coração.

-Tem certeza?-era o avô de Kagome.

-Sim, mestre. Hoje no treinamento ele apareceu, e ainda beijou sua neta. -era Inuyasha.

-Aquele maldito! -o avô batendo com a mão sobre a mesa do escritório.

-Acho que ele não quer só matá-la.

-Eu sei. Ele quer acabar com ela com o coração. Já que uma sacerdotisa... Tem que pensar somente _nela_.

-Também acho isso.

-Inuyasha, você está falhando em suas funções. Fiquei sabendo que Kagome não sabe onde ficam todos os lugares da casa. Até os simples... Você não a protegeu contra a flecha. E ainda me conta que ela aprendeu a manipular o arco e flecha com o maldito do Naraku, não contigo.

Inuyasha abriu a porta do escritório.

-Não dará nenhuma resposta. Por legítima defesa, pelo menos?

Inuyasha sorriu.

-Como você disse Kagome é uma sacerdotisa e ela só pode pensar na jóia e em mais nada. Seria mais aconselhável que quem tivesse todas essas funções fosse uma mulher. Já que, mesmo que eu seja um hanyou. Ainda sou homem... E machos se atraem por fêmeas. -ele disse tirando sarro de si próprio.

-Como? -ele perguntou, entretanto, foi em vão.

Ele saiu deixando jii-chan sozinho

-Está com medo Inuyasha? -Ji-chan perguntou calmamente olhando pela janela. Kagome estava lá embaixo com alguém.

Como?

Naraku está com ela novamente.

**Continua...**

_Eu demorei! Eu acho ao menos. Duas semanas para o primeiro semestre do primeiro ano da faculdade terminar. Uma correria. Nunca vi uma faculdade ter tantos trabalhos. E uma pessoa estar tão atrás nos dela como eu. Mas, vamos que vamos._

_O que acharam desse capítulo? Gostaram? Espero que sim._

_Hoje não irei falar muito, por isso, já vou pular para os comentários:_

_Obrigada a todos! Sou muito grata a vocês que comentam e me fazem feliz. _

_Sobre DUH, pessoal eu estou atrasada demais com ela. Espero que não em abandonem por isso. _

_Comentários:_

_Lory Higurashi. –Olá, como vai? Espero que bem. Eu sei, os capítulos são curtos. Todos serão curtos assim. Mas, continue a lê-los. Pois, as coisas vão esquentar. Sim, estão prontinhos. Só desculpe a demora pois eu estou correndo contra o tempo. Obrigada viu? Muitos beijos, bom final de semana._

_Agome chan. –Olá, como vai? Calma que muitas coisas vão acontecer e quando eu digo muitas, são realmente muitas. Gosto dessa fic por causa de uma coisinha que acontece nela. Desculpa a demora, mas, eu estou me matando para acabar todos meus trabalhos a tempo de entregá-los. Beijos e até, bom final de semana._

_Acho que é isso_

_Obrigada_

_Beijos_

_Vemos-nos em breve._

_Dani_


	5. Capítulo 5

Protegendo você

_**Protegendo você**_

-Obrigado Naraku! -Kagome disse se sentando no chão.

Ele não respondeu e fez o mesmo.

O silêncio predominou.

"Ele quer me matar? Eu ainda não entendo como e o porquê de ele querer me matar" Ela pensava olhando para alguns pássaros que voavam entre as árvores do imenso jardim.

-Naraku?

Ele olhou para o rosto dela. -Sim?

-Você também é um hanyou, não é?

-Kikyou também sabia disso... Você tem o dom de sacerdotisa. Que coisa mais interessante.

-Eu não sei como. E nem por que... Mas, eu consigo sentir se aquela pessoa é humana ou não. -Kagome disse séria. -E também sinto que você tem vários fragmentos da tal jóia de quatro almas. -Ela sorriu.

-Mas, ainda não consegue saber o quanto...

Ela levantou. -Por que tudo tem de ser da forma mais difícil...?Por que tenho que me tornar algo que não quero?

Ele acabou levantando também. Ele a abraçou por trás. Ela ficou sem ação. Apenas, palavras saiam... Nenhuma rejeição.

-Por que me beijou? -ela perguntou tremendo por estar nos braços dele.

-Para me divertir. Foi maravilhoso ver a cara do Inuyasha. -ele disse irônico.

-Sou seu brinquedo, não sou? -ela perguntou ainda tremendo.

Ele passou as mãos pelos braços tensos dela. -Está tremendo?

-É o que parece. -ela disse tentando relaxar. -mas, me responda.

Ele beijou o pescoço dela. -Sim. Você é MEU fantoche. -ele disse ainda beijando pescoço dela.

Ela estava tremendo. Seria medo que se ela se soltasse, ele pudesse matá-la?

-Inuyasha!-o avô de Kagome gritou.

Inuyasha apareceu imediatamente.- O que foi, mestre?

-Olhe pela janela. -ordenou.

Inuyasha olhou e viu Kagome com Naraku.Viu Kagome deixar Naraku beijar sua nuca, seu pescoço.

-Por favor,... -Jii-chan falou se sentando. –Afaste-o dela. Eu não quero perder mais uma sacerdotisa. E muito menos uma neta.

-Sim. -Inuyasha falou saindo do escritório.

Corria pelos corredores da grande mansão.

-Naraku... Você quer acabar com a vida dos Higurashi, por quê?Ou apenas, quer a jóia para satisfazer um desejo?-Inuyasha se perguntava.

Ela finalmente conseguiu reagir. Afastou-se dele e o encarou. Ele segurou os pulsos dela.

-Me solta! -ela pediu.

-Não... Meu fantoche! -ele disse aproximando seus lábios dos dela.

Ela se chacoalhou, tentando se soltar.

Ele a beijou calorosamente.

-Naraku!- Inuyasha falou exibindo sua espada. Que diferente da vez que Kagome a virá, tão enferrujada... Agora estava muito bonita!

Ele continuou a beijar Kagome.

Inuyasha deu alguns passos. -Irei te retalhar! -ele ameaçou.

O beijo cessou. -Estou morrendo de medo! -Naraku falou tirando sarro de Inuyasha.

-Saia de perto dela. -Inuyasha ordenou. Mas, foi em vão.

Kagome não sabia o que fazer... Não sabia como reagir. Ela apenas queria que tudo fosse um sonho.Melhor, um pesadelo.

Naraku acariciou a face dela. -Inuyasha... Uma sacerdotisa que tem como missão proteger a jóia não pode pensar em mais nada que não seja a jóia, certo?

Inuyasha não respondeu.

-Isso é verdade? -Kagome perguntou olhando para Inuyasha.

Ele apenas acenou um "sim" com a cabeça.

-Então, Inuyasha nos conte a história de Kikyou. Conte como foi fácil matá-la. Conte porque foi fácil matá-la. Manipulá-la. -Naraku falava acariciando Kagome. Ele passou a mão sobre as bochechas dela. Desceu até o pescoço, escorregou a mão pelo braço dela.- Diga a Kagome como será divertido matá-la também. -ele disse segurando a mão dela.

Ela estava novamente sem ação.

Ela não sabia o que sentia... Poderia ser medo?Medo?Medo da morte?

-Como... Kikyou faleceu? -Kagome perguntou encarando o rosto de Naraku.

-Essa resposta. -ele olhou para Inuyasha. Sorriu. Tocou os lábios de Kagome com os seus. -Ele sabe muito melhor do que eu.

-Mas, não foi você que quis matá-la? -Kagome ficava sempre confusa. Hoje não era uma exceção. - Que a matou?

-Sim. Mas, foi muito fácil por causa dele.

Naraku se afastou de Kagome.

Olhou para cima. O avô de Kagome observava tudo pela janela. Naraku sorriu para ele.

-Inuyasha, se você continuar sendo um segurança assim tão bom... Na próxima vez que encontrar Kagome poderá ser tarde demais. -ele disse zombeteiro.

-Cale se! -gritou Inuyasha ameaçando atacá-lo com a espada.

Naraku entrou naquela floresta que havia no jardim e sumiu.

-Esse maldito! Ele só quer a jóia... Mas, por que ele gosta tanto de falar o que vai fazer? -Inuyasha se perguntou.

-Para nos assustar. -disse Kagome se aproximando de Inuyasha. -Ele faz isso para que nós fiquemos com medo. Pois, sabemos que a qualquer momento podemos morrer por suas mãos.

-Está falando sobre você? -Ele perguntou guardando a espada na bainha.

Ela fechou os olhos. -Sim... Pois, eu sou a única que ele deseja matar. Como parece ter desejado matar Kikyou. -ela abriu os olhos e encarou Inuyasha. -Como Kikyou morreu?

-Como?Bem, por algum motivo a energia que ela possuía apenas, para proteger a jóia enfraqueceu. Aagora nesse mundo os yokais... São quase extintos, mas, ainda existi aqueles que se disfarçam como humanos. Quando a energia enfraqueceu, os yokais começaram a se mostrar, alguns queriam conquistar esse mundo. Outros queriam destruir os humanos. Outros apenas queriam ser mais fortes... Tinha até aqueles que desejavam ser humano... E assim ia. Mas, Naraku parecia ser o pior. Pois, ninguém conseguia descobrir seu desejo. Só Kikyou sabia.

-Sim... Mas, como ele a matou?

-Ele pode tomar formas. E tomou a forma de alguém que amava muito Kikyou e pelo jeito ela o amava também. Feriu-a com sua própria flecha. Ela sabia que essa pessoa querida não era quem tentou matá-la. Com suas últimas forças... Acertou a jóia com uma flecha. Que fez com que a jóia virasse mil pedaços. Depois, disso faleceu.

-Isso é um resumo. -implicou.

-Não reclama!-Inuyasha gritou.

Ela olhou triste para o nada.

-Esse será o meu fim. -afirmou. -Pois, eu não tenho chances de vencê-lo. Melhor... O meu fim será pior que o de Kikyou. Já que, eu não sou tão poderosa quanto ela. -uma lágrima rolou sobre o rosto dela. -E eu sou o "brinquedinho" de Naraku.

-Brinquedo? -Inuyasha não entendeu.

-Sim. Não consigo reagir quando estou com ele.Pois, tenho medo da morte.

-Não deveria temer... Ki...

-Eu sei! -ela o olhou furiosa. - Kikyou era melhor que eu em tudo. Faz uma semana que estou aqui.E todos me fazem lembrar que a Kikyou é e sempre será melhor que eu. -ela berrava. - Eu não sou ela! E não quero ser.

Kagome ajoelhou se, parecia derrotada pelas próprias mágoas. Pelas próprias lágrimas. -Eu sou fraca!E é por isso que vou morrer... Porque por mais que eu tente ser forte nunca serei. -ela deixou as lágrimas percorrerem seu rosto. -Nunca!-gritou.

"Morrerei... Só por que não posso escolher em ser sacerdotisa ou não?" Ela pensou entre lágrimas.

Inuyasha se aproximou dela.

-Talvez, eu esteja pegando pesado com você. -ele disse ajoelhando também.Para ficar na altura dela.

Ela olhava para o chão. -Não!É que não me conformo que eu possa morrer pelas mãos de um homem tão estranho... Que me avisa sobre me matar. Que me ensina a lutar, apenas, para se _"divertir". _Que me beija só para deixar você irritado. E só Deus sabe o porquê. Que se diverti com meu medo.

-Kagome... Eu deveria ter sido um treinador melhor. Eu deveria ser um segurança melhor. Deveria ter sido um guia melhor...

-É... Que... – ela não sabia o que falar. As palavras travaram.

-Eu também tenho medos. - ele confessou.

O porquê de contar isso para ela... Quem sabe?

Nem ele mesmo sabia.

Ela olhou para ele. -Também?Mas você não tem medo da morte.

-Eu tenho medo de você.

-Como? -ela se surpreendeu. Medo dela?

-Eu tenho medo de começar a te proteger e me aproximar de você.

-Isso seria bom. É bom ter amigos.

-Tenho medo de me...

-De?

-Apaixonar... Pois, aquele que Kikyou dizia amar. Aquele que fez com que o poder dela enfraquecesse, fui eu. -ele confessou.

Kagome colocou a mão no ombro de Inuyasha.

-Calma. -ela sorria. -Essa é apenas uma obrigação sua.

-Eu sei.

-Não quer dizer que só porque me protege. Vai se apaixonar por mim. O amor não é assim.

-Não?

-Não. Vamos fazer uma promessa. -ela sugeriu.

-Certo. -ele aceitou.

Ele e ela encostaram se as mãos. Um segurou a mão do outro. Olharam-se sérios.

-Eu prometo... -ela começou.

-Eu prometo... -ele repetiu.

-Que nunca irei me apaixonar por você... -ela continuou.

-Que nunca irei me apaixonar por você... -ele novamente repetiu o que ela disse.

-Seremos grandes amigos e nunca vamos esquecer essa promessa. Eu juro!-ela terminou.

-Seremos grandes amigos e nunca vamos esquecer essa promessa. Eu juro! -ele repetiu pela última vez.

Ela sorriu. -Viu?Agora não corremos o risco de esquecer que a jóia existe.

-Kagome eu lhe peço, proteja essa jóia. Pois, se ela cair em mãos erradas esse será o fim desse mundo.

-Depois, que me contou sobre os desejos dos yokais. Imagino que de muitos humanos também. Decidi.

-Decidiu?

-Eu vou proteger a jóia. -ela disse se levantando.

"E eu vou te proteger! Eu juro!" Inuyasha jurou entre pensamentos.

"Só não sei se irei conseguir protegê-la. Pois, eu ainda sou muito fraca e Naraku sabe sempre onde me encontrar" Ela pensou ajudando Inuyasha a levantar.

-Vamos começar o treinamento?-ela sugeriu.

-Animada?

-Sim. Eu desejo ser forte.

Ele sorriu.

-Inuyasha?Eu só fico imaginando de onde você tirou a idéia que eu poderia me apaixonar por um hanyou inútil como você. -ela falou olhando para ele.

-Eu como poderia me apaixonar por uma garota tão feia como você.

-Feia? -ela disse atirando mais uma flecha. Essa ela errou.

-É. Você é tão estranha. É pequena... Demais!Será que eu estava bêbado... Quando falei para você aquilo? Lembro de ter tomado um pouco de saquê depois que falei com seu avô.

-O quê?

-Você não é interessante...!-ele disse triste. -Kikyou era muito mais bonita e interessante. Realmente eu estava bêbado quando falei que poderia me apaixonar por você. Nem precisava ter feito uma promessa.

Kagome se aproximou dele com o arco e flecha. -O que você está dizendo? -ela disse apontando para ele.

-Na... Nada!-ele disse começando a correr.

-Volta aqui!Seu idiota!-ela disse atirando uma flecha. Mas, ele conseguiu desviar.

-Kagome... –ele gritou desesperado. Pois, a mira dela estava muito melhor. Ela até acertava o centro com facilidade agora. E isso foi muito rápido pro gosto dele. - Eu estava brincando.

-É!Então, vamos treinar um pouquinho, seu hanyou inútil!-ela disse correndo atrás dele e preparando mais uma flecha.

-Socorrooooooooooooooooooooooo!-o grito de Inuyasha foi em vão...

**Continua...** +Se Inuyasha sobreviver a tantas flechadas+

_Nota: Eu voltei!_

_Olá! Como vão?Espero que bem! _

_Gostaram desse capítulo? _

_Engraçado o final, eu ao menos gosto dele._

_Eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora, mas, aconteceram muitas coisas nessas últimas semanas. Além da loucura na faculdade, eu fiquei muito doente. Eu tive que ir ao médico tomar injeção. Estava realmente mal. Agora eu já me encontro em um melhor estado. Não estou 100(por cento) curada, mas, acho que 80(por cento) sim. Pelo menos pareço que sim._

_Mais uma vez obrigada pelos comentários, eu fiquei muito feliz em recebê-los. Eu andava meio triste e ao lê-los, eu consegui ficar mais alegre. Obrigada mesmo. Essas últimas semanas foram difíceis, porém, agora entrei em férias e isso soa maravilhosamente bem._

_Agora vamos às repostas:_

_Lory Higurashi. – Olá! Como vai? Espero que bem. Desculpe a imensa demora, porém, dessa vez minha vida estava completamente bagunçada, e eu não consegui postar absolutamente nada. Eu não tinha tempo e muito menos saúde. Porém, espero mesmo que você me perdoe pela imensa demora. Espero que tudo tenha dado certo com o seu Orkut! Valeu por comentar, valeu mesmo. Boa sorte! Beijos e até a próxima._

_Agome chan. – OI! Tudo bom? Espero que sim. Nossa, esses tempos foram complicados, mas, agora tudo está se encaixando. Gostou desse capítulo? Não conto nada senão perde a graça. Desculpe pela imensa demora, mas, eu realmente não tinha condições de postar. Boa sorte com o ENEM, ano passado a prova estava fácil, eu digo isso porque eu fui bem, você irá bem também, com certeza, só prestar atenção. Beijos, até o próximo capítulo, que não vai ser tão demorado._

_Sylvana Melo. –Olá! Como vai? Espero que esteja tudo bem. Desculpe a demora para postar, porém, como eu disse, eu estava sem condições alguma de fazer isso. Mas, agora nas férias tudo vai se arrumar. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Uma fic diferente? Um elogio bom, porque é bom fugir do comum. Isso me deixa feliz. Espero te ver aqui novamente. Beijos e até._

_Pessoal, muito obrigada!_

_Mais uma vez, mil perdões pela demora._

_Agora nas férias o processo será acelerado._

_Muitos beijos e bom final de semana a todos._

_Dani._


	6. Capítulo 6

Protegendo você

_Protegendo você_

-Comentário inútil: Inuyasha sobreviveu as flechadas de Kagome... Bem, podem ler a história agora-.

-Osso-voador!-ela gritou atacando seqüências de yokais, um atrás do outro. Pegou o bumerangue gigante... Indo um pouco para trás. Mais yokais apareceram. Desde a morte de Kikyou centenas e milhões de yokais atacavam a mansão a fim de conseguir a jóia.

Ela atacou mais alguns yokais. -Melhor desistirem antes que a morte seja suas únicas escolhas! - gritou.

Mas, nenhum yokai desistiu. Pareciam querer mais e mais atacá-la. Mesmo parecendo ser em vão. Ela atacou mais dezenas de yokais, se distraiu um minuto... Um yokai gigantesco a atacou ela vôo longe batendo contra uma árvore.

Um gato enorme de dois rabos apareceu e atacou tal yokai o matando na hora.

-Obrigada!-a garota disse se levantando e montando no gato.

Ela atacou novamente com seu bumerangue maior que ela. Matando o restante de yokais.

-Eu avise todos vocês!-ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Kagome caminhava pelo corredor... Virou uma "esquina" e mais portas e um longo corredor para que ela se sentisse mais confusa.

-Onde estou?Perdi-me de novo. Mas, eu só queria ir pro meu quarto... Mas, eu acabei me perdendo como sempre! Eu pensava que já tinha decorado. -ela disse procurando pelo número 13 em alguma porta.

Abriu uma porta qualquer... Era uma sala... Quantas salas a mansão tinha?

Abriu outra porta. Um quarto de hóspede.

-Estou cansada!-declarou. Já estava andando pela mansão há meia hora.

E onde estava Inuyasha?Tinha dito que ia tomar banho e era para esperar no quarto... Mas, se ela se lembrasse onde ficava seu quarto... Seria tão bom!

Sentou no chão.

-Estou perdida!

O avô de Kagome estava como sempre em seu escritório. Estava conversando com a mesma jovem que aniquilou os yokais.

-Bom trabalho!

-Obrigado!-ela agradeceu.

-Bem, Sango... Mesmo que nós nos esforçamos para acabar com esses yokais, parece que mais e mais aparecem.

-Deve ser porque não temos uma sacerdotisa. Já que... -ela se calou. Kikyou era um ente muito querido para o avô de Kagome.

-Eu sei!Mas, minha neta tomará o lugar dela.

-Minha prima?

-Sim. Ela tem o dom de sacerdotisa.

-Incrível!-ela disse sorrindo. -Kagome tem esse dom.

-Você é uma amazona. -ele segurou carinhosamente o queixo dela. -E tem esse dom.

-Eu sei!Não vejo à hora de saber como Kagome se sente em ser uma sacerdotisa.

-Ela provavelmente não dirá nada. Já que, isso não é ela quem escolhe como você escolheu em ser uma amazona ou uma estudante normal.

-Como?-Sango estava confusa.

-Não importa o que haja. Qual seja o gosto dela. Ela se tornará uma sacerdotisa. Por bem ou por mal.

Sango não disse nada. Mas, ficou imaginando como Kagome estava... Já que, seu avô estava obrigando sua prima a se tornar algo que provavelmente ela não desejava...

Kagome levantou confiante. Estava determinada. Acharia seu quarto por bem ou por mal.

-Como?-ela se virou. -Você?-ela gritou. Talvez, alguém a escutasse.

-Surpresa em me ver?-era Naraku. Ela percebeu que com ele tinha fragmentos da jóia.

-Como você conseguiu entrar aqui?

-Mágica!-disse irônico. -Se os fragmentos que os Higurashi possuem não estivessem tão bem guardados e protegidos eu poderia pegá-los e ninguém notaria.

Ela não falou nada.

"Isso é verdade? Então, ele pode entrar quando quiser aqui? Como ele pode emanar tanto poder?" Ela pensou.

Ele se aproximou dela. Ela se afastou.

Onde estaria Inuyasha?

Segurou as mãos dela e aproximou Kagome dele.

Brincar com os outros... Com a vida alheia!Era seu maior divertimento.

Abraçou-a. Ela não reagiu.

-Veio me matar?-perguntou sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

Ele olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela. Aproximou seu rosto do dela. Beijou seu pescoço.

-Você já é forte?-ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Não sei.

-Então, eu não vou te matar.

O silêncio. Eles se encaravam... Uma palavra se quer foi dita.

Ele aproximou seus lábios do dela.

-Me beijaria com paixão?-perguntou se aproximando cada vez mais dos lábios dela.

-Beijar... Paixão?-ela disse calmamente, porém, confusa.

Poderia ela beijar com paixão aquele que quer matá-la?

Poderia?Poderia se sentir atraída por Naraku?

Ele encostou seus lábios sobre os dela. O beijo se aprofundou...

O que ela teria a perder?

O quê?

Se algum dia beijasse a pessoa errada?No momento errado?

Seria ele assim tão ruim?

Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços.

Por quê?Por que ele pediu para que ela o beijasse com paixão?

Aliás, por que ela estava o beijando com paixão?

Seria um erro?

Um erro?

Ele segurou a cintura dela. Parecia que não queria que ela fugisse...

Alguém poderia explicar?

Eles seriam dois amantes?

Dois amantes?

Perguntas e mais perguntas.

Mas, onde estão todas as respostas?

Inuyasha procurava Kagome.

Essa que sumiu mais uma vez.

Escutou vozes:

-Me beijaria com paixão?-uma voz masculina conhecida.

-Beijar... Paixão?-uma voz feminina calma, parecendo confusa... Também conhecida.

Inuyasha foi ver o que era. Sentiu o cheiro de Kagome e dele.

O maldito que matou a Kikyou.

Observou toda a cena. Kagome apreciando ser beijada por um ser tão desprezível.

Ele parecendo nem ter notado Inuyasha.

O beijo se cessou. Kagome se encheu de perguntas em sua mente.

Colocou suas mãos sobre sua boca. Parecendo que ela mesma estava se calando. Seus olhos confusos... Qual seria o motivo de ter o beijado com tanta paixão?Com tanto amor?

Naraku sorriu. Parecendo ter conseguido algo que há muito tempo queria.

Inuyasha não falou nada. Kagome transtornada em seus pensamentos nem o percebeu.

Mas, Naraku sabia desde o começo que ele estava lá.

Saberia ele que Inuyasha apareceria bem na hora?

-Vejamos quem está aqui outra vez, estragando um pequeno encontro meu com a sacerdotisa... -ele falou zombeteiro.

Inuyasha o olhava furioso.

Só quando Naraku falou que Kagome percebeu a presença de Inuyasha.

Sentia-se totalmente envergonhada.

O inimigo de sua família tinha beijado novamente a salvação da família. Pior, dessa vez a "salvação" tinha retribuído tal ato.

Naraku olhou Inuyasha, que até agora não havia falado nada e continuou com seu silêncio.

Naraku sorriu maliciosamente. Tocou os lábios de Kagome com os seus. Acenou um tchau e sumiu no final do corredor.

Kagome ajoelhou-se no chão.

"Eu quis beijá-lo. Por quê? Alguém em explica o porquê. Me responda. Eu senti desejo em beijá-lo? Eu não sei! Não sei". Ela se perguntava entre pensamentos. Voltou a levar a mão aos lábios. Naraku... Ele roubou seu primeiro beijo! E agora o seu segundo também!

-Eu... -lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Cada uma escorrendo por sua face.-... Não consigo acreditar que senti desejo em beijá-lo!-ela olhou para baixo. - Desejo!-ela gritou.

Inuyasha se aproximou dela.

-Vamos, vai ficar chorando aí para sempre?-perguntou.

Kagome o ignorou. -Eu senti desejo em beijá-lo... Como?-ela começou a se perguntar. Ela soluçava. -Meu avô vai me matar.

-Nem sempre temos culpa de nossos atos. -Inuyasha falou sério. Como sempre sem demonstra qualquer sentimento.

Mas, nem sempre o tipo de culpa é igual para um ato tão parecido.

.+.Flash Back.+.

-Apesar, de saber que sou forte você me dá um guarda-costas?-ela perguntou irônica.

-Mas, Kikyou! Minha sobrinha… Bem… Isso é para o seu bem. Venha!-era o avô de Kagome.

-Esse é Inuyasha!-disse Ji-chan com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Um hanyou?Interessante. -ela disse sorrindo.

Inuyasha a olhou torto.

"Mas, o tempo passa e nem sempre tudo é como queremos...".

Inuyasha e Kikyou se encontravam debaixo de uma árvore.

Ela sentada e ele em pé. Ela com sua roupa de miko. Ele com um traje muito estranho vermelho.

-Proteger a jóia!-ele disse com raiva.

-Como?-ela se assustou com atitude dele. Acabou por se levantar.

-Estou pensando alto. -ele disse.

Ele a encarou segurou seus braços.

-O que foi Inuyasha?-ela perguntou estranhando o comportamento de seu segurança.

-Você só pode se dedicara jóia. Mas...

-O que?-ela perguntou impaciente.

Ele a beijou. -Eu te amo!-confessou. -E não consigo acreditar que você só possa pensar na jóia.

Ela o afastou... Virou-se. -Como?Por que me beijou?Por quê?Por que senti desejo em beijá-lo?-ela se perguntou confusa.

Ele não respondeu.

Ela saiu correndo.

Debaixo da mesma árvore. Ele que mal a encarava. Ela que estava decidida.

-Não importa o que haja, eu não pensarei só na jóia. -confessou para ele.

Eles se tornariam, então, amantes?

Sim... Cúmplices de uma mesma farsa.

Eles se abraçaram.

-Eu te amo!-ela disse enquanto o abraçava.

Amantes?

Talvez, foi esse o erro de Inuyasha... O maior erro de sua vida!

.+.Fim.+.

Ela olhou para o rosto dele. Sem dizer uma palavra e se levantou. Começou a cursar um caminho qualquer.

Quem sabe achasse seu quarto?

E lá pudesse chorar sem ser vista por ninguém. Sem se sentir tão humilhada.

Ele a seguiu.

-Vai ficar chorando?-ele perguntou sério.

Ela parou.

Olhou para ele.

-É que nem sempre temos culpa de nossos atos, mas, o que fazemos quando nos sentimos culpados?Pedimos perdão?Mas, para quem?-ela perguntou limpando algumas lágrimas de seu rosto.

Ambos caminharam em silêncio.

Até chegar ao quarto dela.

Ela desabou sobre a cama. Ele sentou no sofá. Estava com receio de deixá-la sozinha. E se Naraku aparecesse?

Ele não prometeu protegê-la?Talvez, estivesse falhando... Falhando novamente.

Ela adormeceu.

Ele levantou do sofá. Caminhou até a cama. Viu que ela não estava coberta.

Cobriu a carinhosamente.

Sentou sobre o chão. Apoiando sobre a cama e olhando o rosto dela.

-Como ninguém, Kagome!Eu sei o que é se sentir culpado. -ele acariciou o rosto dela.

"Você é tão parecida com a minha Kikyou" Ele pensou.

-Eu não quero que você morra. Eu realmente, não sei o motivo. Mas, não desejo que você morra!Seria medo?Por que Naraku quer matar mais uma sacerdotisa?E eu que fui amante da mais poderosa... Seria sentimento de culpa?Remorso?Mas, seja o que for desejo te proteger. -ele levantou. Caminhou até a porta. Abriu está e deixou Kagome dormindo.

Ele caminhava pelo corredor. Foi até o escritório do avô de Kagome. Que já estava vazio. Sentou se em uma cadeira e ficou olhando para o imenso quadro com Kikyou pintada.

**Continua...**

Olá, como vão? Espero que bem. Desculpem a demora. Mas, ando com alguns probleminhas. Quando eu me acostumar com o ritmo das férias tudo vai ser maravilhoso. Delícia!

Obrigada pelos comentários pessoal, vocês me fazem muito feliz.

Cosette. – Oi, tudo bom? Esquecer?Nunca! Eu demoro, mas, não falho. A Kagome é inocente... Mas, coitadinha ela está toda mexida por Naraku. Ele, justo ele, o demônio em pessoa. Não posso dar dicas, ou estrago tudo. Beijos querida e obrigada por tudo.

Agome chan. – Olá, como andas? Radicais? Eu adoro ser radical. Ou não tem graça. O Naraku está estranho mesmo, mas, tudo tem um propósito. Aguarde. Desculpe a demora e obrigada por tudo.

Obrigada meninas, é por vocês que eu continuo a postar a fic. Olha, estou escrevendo o cap 20 de DUH, logo ele vai ser postado. Eu acho que vou viajar essa semana e vou acabar atrasando as coisas, mas, aguardem.

Beijos

Fique bem

Boa semana

Dani


	7. Capítulo 7

Protegendo você

_**Protegendo você**_

Kagome abriu seus olhos lentamente... Olhou confusa para todo o seu quarto.

Lembrou-se do beijo de ontem.

Na primeira vez ela não sentiu nada. Pois, nem retribuiu... Mas, e agora que ela... Como? Por que ela tinha retribuído?Por que o beijou?

Ela respirou fundo. Levantou e caminhou até o banheiro. Escovou os dentes e tomou banho. Daqui a três dias começariam suas aulas. Teria permissão para estudar?

Melhor não pensar nisso.

Tomou um banho rápido. Colocou sua roupa de sacerdotisa. Hoje teria mais um treinamento...

Depois, de muito rodar achou a sala de jantar. Seu avô tomava café junto a Sango.

-Sango! - Kagome comemorou.

-Kagome! - ela se levantou e caminhou até onde se encontrava a prima. -Fico tão feliz em te ver.

-Eu também! - Kagome abraçou a prima.

-Venha!Vamos tomar café juntas.

Ambas se sentaram na imensa mesa. Começaram a tomar café sem dizer uma única palavra.

Kagome terminou. -Bem, eu vou treinar. - ela disse saindo do cômodo.

-Bem, apesar de tudo ela ainda está muito determinada. - Sango comentou.

-Ela apenas tem que estar. -o avô disse sério. Suas palavras foram tão duras que Sango não se atreveu a falar mais nada.

Kagome conseguiu chegar à área de treinamento em paz. Sem se perder. Pegou seu arco e flecha e começou a atirar no alvo. Acertando todas as vezes.

-Bem, Kagome... - era Inuyasha.

Ela ficou vermelha, nem olhar para o rosto dele conseguiu. Depois, de ele ver a situação que se encontrou ontem. Como poderia olhá-lo?

-Você já está afinada em acertar alvos parados. Mas, e em movimento? - ele disse pegando uma espécie de disco e jogando para o ar. - Tente acertar pelo menos um.

Ela mirou... Suspirou... Passou perto.

Bem, pelo jeito ela teria que treinar mais.

Mas, agora seria melhor, já que, Inuyasha estava digamos mais amigável. Mas, e depois de ontem?

Deixe pra lá, pensou.

-Tente de novo!Se concentre só no disco. -ele disse jogando mais um.

Ela mirou. Confiou em si própria atirou. A flecha passou de raspão.

-Está melhorando. Mais uma vez. -outro disco foi atirado por ele.

Kagome sorriu e atirou uma flecha... Conseguiu acertar!

-Eu acertei!-ela disse comemorando. Aproximou-se toda feliz de Inuyasha. -Eu acertei!-ela o abraçou.

-Eu sei. Eu vi. -ele disse sem jeito a afastando.

Ela ficou vermelha.

-Kagome?-uma voz feminina a chamou.

Kagome virou-se. -Sango?

-Eu vim ver você treinando. -disse a garota com roupa de exterminadora e segurando seu bumerangue.

-Legal!

Sango sentou se debaixo de uma árvore. -Comece!

Kagome preparou-se. Atirou seqüências, quase sem pausas no alvo parado.

-Está ótimo, Kagome!-disse Sango sorrindo e batendo palmas.

-Vamos Inuyasha! -Kagome disse sorrindo.

Ele jogou vários discos ao mesmo tempo.

Ela acertava uns, errava outros. Mas, foi muito bem.

-Parabéns! -Sango disse se levantando.

-Sango?

-Sim, minha prima?-Sango disse olhando para o rosto dela.

"Como você consegue ser tão feliz? Se está ameaçada de morte? E ainda por cima tem que ser algo que você realmente não quer ser..." Sango pensou olhando Kagome.

-Me mostra como funciona esse seu bumerangue gigantesco?

-Claro. Mas, só porque é você que está pedindo.

Sango se aproximou de algumas árvores.

Sorriu. -Vamos lá, meu osso voador!-ela gritou. Atacando as pobres árvores que após o objeto, nem um pouco grande, passar por elas, fez com que elas caíssem imediatamente.

-Me lembra de não te deixar brava! -Inuyasha comentou.

-Claro! - Sango disse sorrindo.

-Eu achei isso tão legal! Mas, deve ser tão pesado... -Kagome disse se aproximando da sua prima e passando a mão pelo objeto.

-O que você acha?-perguntou Ji-chan.

Ele e mais um jovem estavam no santuário.

-O brilho dos fragmentos não parece estar enfraquecendo?

-Deve ser porque não a ninguém para protegê-los. -disse o jovem.

-Já achamos boa parte dos fragmentos. Tendo outra parte com o Naraku e quem sabe, mais alguns espalhados por aí. -Ji-chan disse pensativo.

-Já tem uma nova sacerdotisa, não é mesmo?-o jovem perguntou sorrindo.

-Sim. Minha neta.

-Ela quis proteger a família que interessante.

-Não.

-Como?

-Ela "tem que" proteger!-o avô disse se afastando e subindo a imensa escadaria.

"Então, sua neta tem o poder de sacerdotisa? Há quanto tempo nessa família não aparece alguém assim? Aliás, nessa época... Nesse mundo". O jovem pensou enquanto acompanhava o senhor que se encontrava a sua frente.

Kagome e Sango estavam deitadas na grama. Inuyasha estava sentado.

-Ai, eu estou com tanta preguiça. - Kagome bocejou.

-Eu também! -Sango disse se sentando.

-Vocês deveriam é treinar! -Inuyasha reclamou.

-Você é um chato! -Kagome disse se levantando e se espreguiçando.

-Kagome, Sango?-era a voz do avô de ambas.

Seu avô apareceu junto á ele um jovem de aproximadamente 17 anos.

-Este é Miroku. Ele é um monge.

Miroku sorriu.

-Prazer! -disse Kagome sorrindo também.

-Eu já o conheço!-Sango disse com a voz parecendo brava. - Tive a infelicidade de esbarrar com ele no corredor ontem...

Miroku se aproximou de Kagome. -Prazer!Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?-ele disse segurando as mãos de Kagome.

-Por que não?-Kagome disse inocentemente.

-Kagome Não... -Sango tentou avisar em vão!

-Você poderia ter um filho meu?-o jovem Miroku perguntou docemente.

-O quê?-Kagome se assustou.

O avô de Kagome pegou o bastão que Miroku segurava e o acertou na cabeça dele.

-Ela é minha neta!Seu monge... Seu... -Ji-chan disse bravo. -Ela será a nova sacerdotisa. Mesmo que não queira.

-Perdão! -Miroku disse colocando a mão sobre o galo na cabeça.

Inuyasha não deixou de se satisfazer com a cena. Gargalhando por dentro de ver aquele monge tarado com um galo na cabeça. Mas, nem sorrindo por fora.

Kagome se afastou de Miroku.

Sango dava uma risada disfarçadamente.

Ji-chan deixou todos os quatros a sós, virou-se e foi embora. Derrubando no chão o bastão de Miroku.

-Vovô! -Kagome gritou.

-O que foi?Vai reclamar que não quer ser uma sacerdotisa?-ele disse severo. -Pois, senão, é melhor nem falar.

-Não eu queria dizer que eu... -os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas... "Eu só queria falar para ele que agora eu quero ser uma, só para não ver ninguém mais sofrer, mas..." Ela pensou triste. -Desculpa, eu vou poder ir para escola?

Ele olhou para ela com cara de bravo. -Quando começam suas aulas?

-Daqui a três dias.

-Vou pensar. -ele disse indo embora.

Kagome limpou a lágrima solitária de seu rosto. -Vamos treinar?-perguntou sorrindo.

Apesar, de por dentro estar chorando.

-Estou exausta! -Sango disse caminhando pelos corredores junto a Miroku.

-Hoje nós treinamos muito. Já é dez da noite. Só agora viemos parar. -Miroku disse sorrindo.

Sango abriu uma porta com o número 7. - Boa noite!

-Boa noite!-ele disse passando lhe a mão.

Ela o olhou com ódio...

-Foi sem querer! -ele disse se virando e abrindo a porta na frente da qual ela abrira. O número era oito.

Ela pegou seu osso voador e bateu com este na cabeça dele.

Bateu. Bateu e bateu muitas vezes.

Quando não cabia mais um galo se quer na cabeça do monge ela parou de bater.

-Isso é para você aprender!-ela disse entrando no quarto.

Ele permaneceu sentado no chão.

-Eu... Ai, que dor! Foi sem querer! Ai!-ele disse enquanto passava a mão sobre sua cabeça. -Acho que vou precisar de muitos gelos...

Kagome abriu a porta de seu quarto. -Boa noite Inuyasha!

Ele não respondeu. Abriu a porta da frente.

-O que você vai fazer?Seu quarto num é lá longe?-ela perguntou curiosa.

-Bem, agora, seu avô disse que esse quarto é meu.

-Bem, tomara que goste desse quarto.

-Eu sei que vou gostar porque já dormi nele. -ele disse entrando no quarto.

Kagome ficou curiosa e entrou também.

-O que está fazendo aqui?-ele disse não entendendo o porquê dela estar dentro de seu quarto.

-Bem, olha! É igual o seu quarto antigo. Antes, de entrar mesmo no quarto tem tipo de uma sala para treinar. Só que é tudo maior e parece melhor. -ela disse o ignorando.

-Ei, o que está fazendo aqui?-ele perguntou já sem paciência.

-Eu gostei tanto daqui. –falou distraída.

-Oi!Está me escutando?-ele gritou.

-O que?-ela o percebeu finalmente que ele falava com ela. -Eu não sou surda!Por que gritou?

-É que você parece ser surda.

-Não pareço! -ela gritou.

-Parece!-ele retrucou.

-Não pareço pronto e acabou!-ela disse saindo do quarto brava e batendo a porta.

Ela entrou no seu quarto. Tomou outro banho colocando uma camisola. Escovou os dentes.

-Talvez, eu tenha o ignorado um pouco. -ela disse.

Sua consciência estava pesada.

Ela saiu de seu quarto. Bateu na porta do quarto dele. Mas, parecia não ter ninguém. Ou ele já estava dormindo? Já? Tentou abrir a porta. Esta estava aberta. Entrou sem pedi permissão. Ele realmente não estava lá.

Ela caminhou pela mansão. Não indo muito longe se não iria se perder de novo.

Viu que a porta do escritório de seu avô estava aberta.

Ela olhou bem de leve só para ver quem se encontrava lá.

Era Inuyasha.

Ele estava parado na frente do quadro de Kikyou.

-Minha Kikyou! Eu não consigo dormir... Já que, esse meu sentimento de culpa nunca vai passar. -ele disse triste.

-Inuyasha!-Kagome sussurrou.

Ele já havia percebido a presença dela. Pois, tinha sentido seu cheiro.

Kagome tentou fechar a porta de leve para não ser descoberta. Queria deixar Inuyasha em paz.

-Higurashi, eu sei que está aqui. -ele disse calmamente.

Kagome se assustou. Abriu a porta. Entrou no escritório.

-Surpresa!-ela disse sem graça.

**Continua...**

Olá pessoal! Como andam? Essa é mais uma atualização de Protegendo Você. Eu sei que esse capítulo é bem morno, temos a apresentação de Miroku na história, sempre tarado e também não acontece muitas coisas. Mas, eu garanto que na fic acontecem muitas coisas e coisas quentes. Tenham um pouco de paciência porque a história é longa.

Obrigada por tudo!

Vamos aos comentários:

Cosette – Oi querida, como vai? Tudo vai se esclarecer na fic. Quem se apaixonou por quem, quem vai se apaixonar por quem e tudo mais. Inuyasha ainda gosta de Kikyou... Não é? Obrigada pelo incentivo me anima muito. Vamos nos ver no Anime Friends, ok? Beijão e fique bem até o próximo capítulo.

Agome chan. – Olá como vai? Querida, eu concordo o Naraku tem um comportamento suspeito, mas tudo tem um propósito como eu disse. Eu sei que as coisas parecem complicadas mas tudo vai se ajeitar, é sério. Eu sei que comparando com as personagens do mangá/anime na fic tudo é diferente, mas, por favor, aguarde. Certo? Eu vou no Friends também! Que dia você vai? Eu vou nesse sábado. E só se eu estiver aqui, vou no domingo dia 20. Bem, é isso, beijão.

É isso pessoal!

Obrigada por tudo

Beijão

Dani


	8. Capítulo 8

Protegendo você

_**Protegendo você**_

-Surpresa!-ela disse sem graça. Ele não falou nada, apenas se sentou em uma poltrona próxima e ficou fitando o quadro de Kikyou.

Kagome deu um passo para trás e se virou.

-Eu me sinto culpado. -ele confessou. Suas palavras em um reles sussurro, mas, que fora escutado por ela. Tão bem escutado que fez com que ela voltasse e se sentasse em uma cadeira próxima a poltrona onde ele estava.

Porém o silêncio predominou.

Algo totalmente irritante.

Que incomodava ambos.

-Eu já vou dormir. -ela disse se levantando.

-Como?E por quê?Foi um erro meu...? -ele se perguntou a ignorando, ou pelo menos, parecendo ignorar.

Ela o encarou.

Ele levantou e caminhou até bem perto do quadro, o tocando de leve. -Sim... Foi um erro meu. -ele afirmou triste.

-Qual erro?-Kagome perguntou se aproximando dele. -Até agora você simplesmente me disse que enfraqueceu o poder dela, porque a amava. Ela parecia te amar. O que há de tão ruim nisso?O que você fez de tão ruim?

Ele parou de tocar o quadro e olhou para Kagome.

Sem perceber se aproximou dela e tocou seu rosto.

-Por quê?Simplesmente porque eu era... -ele começou. - Naraku?-disse se afastando e saindo do escritório.

Kagome percebeu a presença de fragmentos. Sim, pelo enorme poder que emanavam aqueles fragmentos era ele.

Chegaram até o jardim. E lá estava ele... Naraku em cima de uma árvore.

Nada disse.

Nada fez.

Inuyasha o olhava com raiva e Kagome, bem... Nem ela sabia no momento o que sentia.

Ele deu um salto para trás. Sumindo entre aquelas árvores do jardim.

Aos poucos seu cheiro sumiu e o poder do fragmento também.

-Maldito! -Inuyasha resmungou dando meia volta e entrando na mansão. Kagome permaneceu ali parada.

-Naraku... Qual seria o seu motivo?O motivo que o fez matar Kikyou. E o motivo de querer me matar.

Paft!

-Monge tarado!-Sango gritou.

-Foi sem querer... -ele disse massageando o rosto.

-Tarado!-ela gritou novamente.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, vencido.

Entraram na sala de jantar.

E se sentaram para tomar café.

Kagome ainda não tinha ido tomar café e Inuyasha já estava a esperando no local do treinamento.

Kagome caminhava perdida pela mansão.

-Como posso ter uma memória tão curta?-ela se perguntou.

Virou outro corredor e se perdeu de vez.

Bem, ela estava mais perdida que... Isso não importa!

Só importa que novamente ela se perdeu no próprio lugar onde morava.

Foi quando viu alguém de cabelos prata virar um corredor.

Quem mais poderia ser...?

-Inuyasha!-ela gritou indo em direção dele.

Correu feliz!

Mas, acabou e se chocando com tal...

-Foi mal!-ela disse do chão. Bem, ela caiu com tudo no chão.

A pessoa se virou e a olhou.

Realmente, não era Inuyasha.

Era mais sério.

Era atraente.

E não tinha as orelhinhas fofinhas... Isso era a única coisa ruim!

-Você não é Inuyasha!-ela disse desapontada. Mas, pelo menos este aí, poderia ajudá-la a achar a saída...

-Eu sei. Como poderia ser alguém tão imprestável como ele?-ele disse calmamente.

-Nossa!Se você o conhece parece não gostar muito dele.

-Bem, ele tem algo que eu quero muito. -ele disse com o rosto sério.

Kagome sorriu.

Este abaixou e segurou no rosto dela. -Você se parece com Kikyou... Mas, não é ela...

-Eu sei!-ela disse batendo na mão dele. -Que mania de todo mundo dizer que não sou ela. Credo!É claro que sei que não sou. -ela disse nervosa.

Ele levantou. E ela acabou fazendo o mesmo.

"Cara mal-educado nem para me ajudar a levantar!" Ela reclamou entre pensamentos.

Ele seguiu seu caminho.

-Moço!-ela gritou.

Ele olhou para ela.

-Poderia me mostrar como chego ao jardim?

-Você tá perdida?

-O que acha?

Ele não respondeu.

Mas, mesmo assim ela o seguiu.

-Qual é o seu nome?-perguntou para ele enquanto caminhavam.

-Sesshoumaru.

-Você parece com o Inuyasha, quero dizer, é por causa da cor do cabelo.

-Ele é meu irmão.

-Irmão?-ela levou um susto.

Ele não respondeu.

Ela sorriu.

-Eu sou Kagome. Sabia?Eu vou proteger a jóia. -ela disse apenas para puxar assunto. Odiava o silêncio.

Ele parou de andar. -Então, você se ofereceu para proteger sua família?-ele disse com o mesmo tom de sempre.

-Não.

-Como?

-Tenho poderes de sacerdotisa... E por isso, eu tenho que ser a nova sacerdotisa. -ela disse triste.

-Sinta se privilegiada. Muitas mulheres já tentaram em sua família ser uma sacerdotisa decente. Mas, nenhuma poderá se comparar a aquela que tem o dom.-depois dessas palavras o silêncio voltou.

Inuyasha já estava impaciente.

-Eu não posso acreditar... Ela se perdeu!Só pode ser isso. -reclamou.

-Inuyasha!

-Essa voz... O quê?-ele disse se virando e olhando Kagome se aproximar. -Esse cheiro.

-Desculpa me perdi!Mas, seu irmão me ajudou. -ela disse se aproximando dele.

Sesshoumaru sorriu debochando de Inuyasha. -Grande guia!-falou irônico.

Inuyasha desembainhou a espada.

-Inuyasha?-Kagome ficou confusa.

Sesshoumaru pegou outra espada.

E ambos começaram a lutar.

E Kagome não conseguia entender o porquê daquilo.

-Já chega!-gritou.

E os dois olharam para ela.

-O que foi?-Inuyasha perguntou irritado.

-Me explica o porquê de estarem brigando.

Sesshoumaru colocou sua espada na bainha e se aproximou de Kagome.

Ela sorriu.

-A espada dele... É o que eu quero!-Sesshoumaru disse. -Quero a Tessaiga.

-Tessaiga. A espada tem nome?

-Sim!-disse um Inuyasha furioso.

Sesshoumaru contribuiu o sorriso de Kagome.

Ela corou.

"Como?" Pensou enquanto o viu ir embora.

Inuyasha percebeu.

Bufou. -Vamos!Hoje começa outro tipo de treinamento.

-Outro?-ela disse olhando para ele.

-Sim. Miroku virá aqui.Ele terá que ensinar você a usar seus poderes espirituais.

-Poderes espirituais?

-Ser sacerdotisa não é só atirar flechas. Tem que ser forte espiritualmente também.

-Ele vai demorar?

-Não sei. Mas, acho que não. -ele disse se sentando.

Ela se sentou na frente dele.

-Inuyasha... -ela começou.

Ele a encarou.

-O que você era de Kikyou?

Ele engasgou. Ele olhou para um lado e depois para o outro.

Ela segurou o rosto dele o fazendo encará-la.

-Eu...?

-Sim, quem mais podia ser?-ela perguntou sem tirar as mãos do rosto dele.

-Eu era...

Ela tirou suas mãos dele.

E sem parar de sorrir o escutou.

-Era...

-Fala logo!- ela estava o escutando, mas, não com tanta paciência.

-Ela não podia dividir seu desejo de proteger a jóia com outro desejo, não podia dividir seu espírito com outra coisa. Mas, eu me apaixonei por ela.

-Sei.

-E ela também me disse que me amava e. -ele procurou as palavras certas.

-E?-ela parecia interessada.

-Eu era eu fui, eu...

-Tá fala logo!-ela gritou.

-Eu...

Ele levantou. Ela fez o mesmo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, estava corado.

-Fala!-ela deu um soco nele.

-Certo!

Ela ameaçou bater na cabeça dele de novo.

-Eu fui amante dela!-ele gritou. -Satisfeita?-ele a fitou.

-Amante?Mas, ela nem era casada, nem tinha namorado.

-Você não entende?

-Não.

-Como pode ser tão burra?-ele perguntou irritado, ainda corado.

-Então, explica!-ela bateu na cabeça dele de novo.

-Ela era uma sacerdotisa. Sacerdotisas têm que ser puras. Não dividem seus espíritos com nada. E ela o dividiu comigo!Ela dividiu... -ele gritava. -Dividiu... E por isso, seu poder enfraqueceu... -ele disse triste.

Kagome sorriu. -Mas, talvez ela não quisesse ter sido uma sacerdotisa... -falou triste. -Talvez, ela foi mais feliz com a morte. E feliz por ter tido alguém que a protegia sem ser obrigação. Alguém que a amava.

-Kagome... -ele disse vendo olhar triste dela. -Por isso, eu aceitei prometer que não a amaria... Mas, também prometi que...

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

Ele segurou o queixo dela. -Prometi que te protegeria!

Ela respirou fundo. -Você é como os outros que não querem perder mais uma sacerdotisa. -ela afirmou. -Que não querem ter mais um peso na consciência.

-Talvez, seja isso. -ele disse segurando agora nas mãos dela. -Mas, você não quer mudar isso?

"O que estou dizendo?" Ele se perguntou.

Ela se soltou.

-Kagome? -era Miroku junto a Sango.

-Eu somente quero ser uma estudante normal... Mas, eu não posso mudar isso. -ela disse baixinho só para Inuyasha escutar. -Vamos começar?-perguntou para Miroku.

-Sim!-ele disse se sentando no chão. -Começaremos com a meditação.

-Certo!-ela também se sentou.

Sango ficou ao lado de Inuyasha.

-Dessa vez, tudo estará bem. -Sango falou para ele confiante. -Porque eu sei que Kagome não é igual à Kikyou.

Ele não respondeu.

"Eu estou começando a entender que realmente, ela não é igual à Kikyou, como todos queremos que ela seja. Como pensamos que ela deve ser e como ela é. Ela com certeza é diferente, de alguma forma ela é diferente".

Ele pensou olhando para Miroku e Kagome meditar.

**Contínua...**

Obs – Eu errei pessoal! Acabei postando o capítulo seguinte ao invés desse, o erro está sendo corrigido, mil desculpas, o próximo capítulo também será postado

beijos

OI querido como vão? Espero que bem.

Mais um capítulo. Era para eu ter postado outros antes, mas, acabei enrolada.  
Eu vou demorar para postar o próximo porque irei viajar, mas, continuem lendo-o.

Entrem no meu blog

Dani-i (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com

E leiam minha nova história Original: A Garota: Desordem.

Obrigada a todos pelos comentários! Eu sou muita grata a eles:

Agome chan. – Olá, como vai? Espero que bem. Ah, espero que com o tempo a fic pare de lhe dar um nó na cuca. Ah, é, poxa, eu ia esse final de semana, mas, vou viajar. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, beijão e até.

Cosette. – Tudo bom? Nunca ouvi essa música do Ney Matogrosso não, como ela é? Eu também fiquei triste porque não nos vimos, e eu também não vou dia 20, vou ir viajar... Fazer o quê. Como foi lá? Ah, obrigada por ler a fic e por gostar dela e comentar, isso me faz muito feliz. Beijos e até.

Até mais pessoal

Beijos

Dani


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Protegendo você**_

Ela estava na borda da piscina com suas pernas dentro desta.

Suspirou.Hoje teve um descanso.Sua mente estava conturbada, confusa.Meditar com Miroku parecia tão fácil.

Mas, quando ele falava aquelas coisas em pensar que está no nada e você é a única luz para aquela escuridão a deixava tão confusa.

Ela fechou seus olhos.

E deixou que as frases que ele havia falado ontem entrassem por sua mente...

.+.Flash Back.+.

"Respire fundo e feche seus olhos"

Ela o fez.

"Imagine a eterna escuridão".

Tudo negro.

"E você é a luz, que salvará todos dessa escuridão, a luz que brilha forte".

-Não quero ser a luz!-ela disse em seu pensamento.Em seu sonho "acordado".

"Então, lute contra os demônios e salve a princesa".

-Pare!Que princesa?-ela gritava em seu pensamento.

Em seu confronto espiritual.

"Mostre seu dom".

-Dom?-ela disse olhando para suas mãos.

"Faça seu espírito vibrar".

-Vibrar?

"Renasça".

-Renascer?Por quê?-ela se perguntava olhando aquela escuridão em sua mente.

"Mostre sua força e seu dom".

-O que?

"A proteja, a guarde. E salve todos da eterna escuridão, se você é a luz. Faça seu espírito vibrar e renascer...".

-Pare!-ela gritou abrindo seus olhos e deixando todo aquele pavor que virou sua mente sumir.Voltando ao estado anterior.Levantou-se e foi para seu quarto deixando os três que ali estavam confusos.

.+.Fim.+.

Ela abriu seus olhos.Levantou se e deu um mergulho, caindo sobre a piscina.

Mergulhou fundo.

"Tudo está mudando... Não gosto dessas mudanças!".Pensou enquanto voltava para pegar ar.

Chegou à superfície.

Olhou para a borda da piscina.

-Você?-perguntou.

Ela saiu da piscina se aproximando dele.

-Sentiu minha falta?-ele disse se sentando em uma cadeira.

Ela pegou uma toalha que estava sobre uma cadeira, se secou e colocou um roupão.

-Por quê?-ele falou com um sorriso malicioso.-Por que parou de nadar?Estava tão divertido vê-la dentro da água.

-Naraku dê meia volta e suma.-ela disse o olhando com raiva.

Ele se levantou se aproximando dela.

-Saia daqui!-ela gritou.

Ele segurou o queixo dela.E olhou no fundo dos olhos desta.

Kagome estremeceu.Sentiu seu corpo começar a tremer e acabou por se arrepiar toda.

"Aquele beijo..." Pensou se lembrando de dois dias atrás.

Ele acariciou a face dela.-Você está ficando mais forte.

Ela não disse nada.Não fez nada.

-Quer dizer que sua morte está próxima?-ele perguntou para ela.

-Como... Vou saber?Se, é você que vai me matar.-Ela disse temerosa.

Ele passou a língua sobre o lábio superior.

Desceu sua mão até o pescoço dela.E a aproximou para beijá-la.

-Não!-ela o afastou.Seu coração estava acelerado.-Se quer me matar, então, mate-me agora.-ela gritou.-Melhor do que me confundir... Aqui!-ela disse com a mão no coração.

Ele beijou o rosto dela.Passou a mão pelo próprio cabelo e depois, afastou algumas mechas do cabelo dela.-É mais divertido assim!-ele disse dando um salto para trás e indo embora.

-Divertido?-ela se perguntou.

+.+.+.+

Kagome bateu cuidadosamente na porta.Sem resposta abriu esta.

-Com licença?-ela disse abrindo a porta de leve.

-Entre minha neta.-disse o senhor que estava deitado na cama.

-Vovô queria perguntar se eu vou poder ir para escola.

Ela se sentia horrível.Apesar, de tudo... Gostava de estudar.Gostava de seus colegas de classe.E não queria, não queria mesmo parar de estudar.Amanhã começava sua aula, tudo já estava comprado e pago.Ela nunca imaginou que teria que pedir autorização para estudar.

-Bem... Eu deixo!-o avô disse se sentando na cama.

Kagome sorriu.E correu até o pé da cama.-Obrigado Ji-chan!-disse alegre.

-Mas, você terá que se esforçar muito.Todos os dias quando chegar da escola e ter feito lição e coisas do tipo terá que treinar para ser uma sacerdotisa.

-Certo!

-Isso irá te cansar mais.Cansará se mentalmente e fisicamente.

-Certo!-ela disse sem parar de sorrir.

-E outra coisa.Não aceitarei que você reclame que está difícil escola e treinamento.

-Tudo bem!-ela o abraçou.

-Hoje é seu descanso?

-Sim!-ela disse se afastando e abrindo a porta.-Obrigado!

O avô nem sorriu.Nem ao menos, fez questão disso.

Deixando Kagome um pouco triste.Mas, olha que coisa boa: Ela poderia estudar!

Saiu do quarto deixando seu avô que jazia sentando na cama.

Este olhou para a janela.E em cima da árvore ali se encontrava o pior dos demônios... Naraku!

Que o encarava com um sorriso no rosto.Um sorriso que parecia ser de alguém que já tinha ganhado a batalha.

Como em uma passar de mágica Naraku sumiu.Talvez, do mesmo jeito que tenha aparecido e como sempre aparece.

De um jeito misterioso.Um jeito que perturba e assusta.

-Naraku... –resmungou o avô de Kagome que agora se levantou da imensa cama.-Por sua causa minha neta está infeliz.Por sua causa Kagome está sofrendo e eu tenho que ser algo que não quero ser.Tenho que tratar ela de um jeito que nunca tratei... Um jeito que a faça sofrer.

.+.Flash Back.+.

-Vovô!-Kagome pequena.-Olha agora tenho um irmãozinho.-disse apontando para os braços da mãe, que segurava um bebê.

O avô segurou a pequena em seus braços.-Sim, eu sei!

-Vovô eu te adoro.-ela disse abraçando ele.

-Eu também!Eu também...-ele disse a segurando em seus braços e a abraçando forte.

.+.Fim.+.

Uma lágrima rolou sobre a face daquele que agora temia o futuro da neta.

+.+.+.+

Kagome não havia encontrado Inuyasha ainda.Nem Sango e muito menos Miroku bem, esse último até que foi bom, já que, ele era um tarado.

Passou perto da cozinha e resolveu ver se Kaede se encontrava lá.

Desde daquele dia em que chorou e ela a alegrou, nunca mais tinham trocado palavras.

-Kaede?-perguntou entrando dentro da cozinha.

-Sim?-disse a senhora aparecendo com uma panela na mão e na outra uma colher de pau.

-Kaede!-Kagome se alegrou.

-Kagome?Como você vai?-Kaede colocou os objetos que segurava em cima da pia.

-Bem.

-Sente se aí na mesa.Vou preparar um suco para você, do que prefere?

-Obrigada!Mas, não precisa.-Kagome disse se sentando a mesa.

A senhora sorriu.

Pegou uma jarra com um líquido vermelho.E despejou no copo, dando para Kagome tomar.

-É suco de morango!Tomara que goste.-ela disse se sentando ao lado da menina.

-Obrigada!-Kagome bebeu o suco de uma só vez.-Estava ótimo.

Kaede pegou o copo e colocou sobre a pia.

-Kaede... Você tinha me falado que todos me protegem, não foi?

-Sim.-Kaede disse olhando carinhosamente para o rosto de Kagome.

-Bem, eles me protegem por eu ter que ser a nova sacerdotisa.

-Acho que sim.

-Eu entendo de certa forma porque me protegem.E sobre aquilo que vou saber quem é aquele tal de ele.Eu já sei.

O espanto pode ser notado na face de Kaede.Seus olhos demonstravam o temor.O medo!

Kagome respirou fundo.-Eu já me encontrei com ele várias vezes.-sussurrou.

-Como?

Kagome levantou.-É isso.Acho que aquilo de pessoa e momento certo não existia... Porém, deixa para lá.Sabe?Bem...-ela deu um beijo no rosto da senhora.-Gosto muito de você!Tenho que ir.Mas, prometo voltar, gosto de conversar com você.-ela disse saindo da cozinha e subindo as escadas.

Kaede sentiu suas pernas amolecerem.E se sentou às pressas sobre uma cadeira antes que caísse no chão.

-Ele já sabe de tudo... Naraku já a conhece.Será que vamos falhar novamente?-falou se lamentando.

+.+.+.+

Kagome chegou em seu quarto sem se perder, para alegria da Nação.Mas, quando estava no corredor olhou para a porta da frente.Agora Inuyasha estava dormindo lá.

Aproximou sua mão até a maçaneta, porém recuou.

-O que estou fazendo?-ela se perguntou.

Deu meia volta para abrir a porta de seu quarto.Mas, acabou voltando a encarar a maçaneta da porta da frente.

-Espiar não faz mal!-ela disse colocando a mão sobre a maçaneta e a abrindo de leve...

-Talvez, faça muito mal.

Disse se lembrando da primeira noite que passou na casa de seu avô.

Mesmo assim entrou no cômodo.Inuyasha não estava na sala onde treinava que era antes do quarto.

Resolveu espiar o quarto.

Ainda era meio dia, mas, logo seria o almoço.E ele podia ainda estar dormindo.

Abriu cuidadosamente a porta.E o viu dormindo.

Aproximou-se dele cuidadosamente.

Sentou se ao lado da cama vendo o dormir.

-Kikyou...-ele sussurrou enquanto dormia.

Kagome apenas sorriu.

+.+.+.+

-Maldito!-praguejou.

Observava da árvore Inuyasha dormindo e Kagome o observando.-Então, meu plano está dando errado.-disse calmamente.

Desceu da árvore.Apenas, em um pulo.

-Então, ele está te atrapalhando?-Sesshoumaru disse sorrindo.

-Sesshoumaru, que surpresa em vê-lo.-Naraku disse sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Onde ela está?-Sesshoumaru disse aparentando raiva.

-Onde?Bem, isso é só um meio de vocês não tentarem me atacar, já que, a qualquer momento posso matá-la.E se isso acontecer, você os matará.

Sesshoumaru deu lhe as costas.-Saiba que dessa vez não será tão fácil, matar a garota.Já que, todos não querem cometer o mesmo erro.

Naraku deu uma última olhada para a janela e começou a caminhar na direção oposta de Sesshoumaru.

+.+.+.+

-Kikyou!-Inuyasha deu um berro acordando.

Kagome se assustou.

O que faria?Talvez, ele a mate por estar em seu quarto sem pedir autorização.

-O que está fazendo aqui?-perguntou nervoso.

-Nada!-ela disse com um sorriso amarelo.

-Se é nada vá embora.

Ela se levantou.

E se sentou na ponta da cama.-Não!Você não manda em mim.

-Mas, esse é meu quarto.

-E daí?Eu mando em mim.

Ele levantou.Kagome corou por vê-lo apenas, de calça.

Pegou a pelo braço e começou a arrastá-la.

-O que está fazendo, seu idiota?-ela gritou.

-Eu?Bem, te expulsando do meu quarto, talvez?

-Pare!-ela disse tentando fazê-lo soltar seu braço.

-Por quê?-ele perguntou bravo.

-Por quê?-ela não sabia o que falar...

-Certo!Você não tem motivo algum para estar no meu quarto, agora suma.-Ele disse a derrubando no chão da sala que ficava antes de seu quarto e que lhe servia para se aperfeiçoar.

Bateu a porta.

Kagome sentiu lágrimas percorrerem seu rosto.Engatinhou até a porta.E se encostou a essa.-Sabe?Meu avô me deixou estudar, então, a partir de amanhã eu só treino depois da escola...

+.+.+.+

Inuyasha sabia que ela chorava.

Sentia o cheiro das lágrimas.

Escorreu-se pela porta.

Sentiu o cheiro dela, agora misturado pelo cheiro das lágrimas.

"Assim, é melhor eu sei que é melhor".

Ele pensou olhando para o chão.

**Continua...**

_Desculpa pessoal peloerro, acabei postando esse capítulo a frente do outro!_

_Cosette - espero que agora tenha entendido tudo, valeu por me avisar do erro dos comentários, que me fezver a tempo a burrada que eu havia feito! Valeu beijos e até!_

_Krol-chan. - oi desculpa o incomodo, espeor que agora tudo esteja bem e que vc continue gostando da fic, beijão._

_Acdy-chan - desculpa o incomodo, espero que agora tudo esteja certo, valeu e obrigada beijos._

_Beijão_


	10. Capítulo 10

Protegendo você

_**Protegendo você**_

O silêncio...

Ela encostada-se à porta esperando por uma resposta dele.

Ele esperando que ela apenas fosse embora.

-Tudo bem para você?-ela perguntou. Por algum motivo queria ouvir a voz dele.

Mas, não obteve resposta.

Levantou-se triste.

-Até mais!-disse saindo de vez daquele cômodo e entrando em seu quarto.

+.+.+.+

Ele permaneceu sentado, ali, escorrido na porta.

Encolhido e sentindo seu coração bater.

Sentindo se culpado.

Perturbado em seus próprios pensamentos.

Esperando que aquela sensação fosse embora.

+.+.+.+

-Osso voador!-Sango gritou atacando alguns yokais.

-Buraco do vento!-o monge falou mostrando o seu "truque".

E acabando de vez com todos aqueles yokais.

Mas, mal eles sabiam que um deles ainda permanecia ali, escondido entre arbustos.

Uma serpente.

Que pulou alto, tentando atacar Sango.

Sango levou um susto, não conseguiu reagir.

Estaria agora tudo perdido?

Lágrimas saíram dos olhos da jovem exterminadora. Um grito pode ser ouvido de longe e ela foi arremessada ao longe.

Por quê?

+.+.+.+

Sesshoumaru escutou um grito que vinha do jardim. Não deu importância e continuou a andar pelo corredor. Chegou até a sala de jantar, onde já estavam o avô de Kagome, ela mesma e Inuyasha sentados na mesa. Um silêncio. O doce e amado silêncio que tanto Sesshoumaru gostava.

Sentou-se à mesa. Uma das empregadas colocou mais um prato na mesa. Ele se serviu.

"Naraku... Você vai me pagar de qualquer forma, de qualquer jeito, por tudo que você fez. Principalmente a...". Pensou.

Porém foi interrompido.

-Sesshoumaru o que faz aqui?-perguntou Inuyasha.

-Simples... Eu só quero me vingar de Naraku!

"Ele também" Kagome pensou levando o garfo à boca.

-E, aliás, já estou bem envolvido nessa história. Muito mais do que você possa imaginar. -Sesshoumaru falou calmamente.

O silêncio predominou-se.

O avô de Kagome que não falou nada durante o almoço foi o primeiro a se levantar, sem dizer nada voltou ao seu escritório.

Kagome o olhou triste.

Sesshoumaru levantou se. -Bem, tenho que ir... Preciso fazer algumas coisas. Até.

Ficaram apenas, Inuyasha e Kagome.

-Eu também já vou. -disse Inuyasha.

Kagome que estava ao seu lado. Segurou o braço dele.

-Por favor, não me deixe sozinha. -pediu.

Ele voltou a se sentar.

Ela ficou corada. -Obrigada.

+.+.+.+

Estaria agora tudo perdido?

Lágrimas saíram dos olhos da jovem exterminadora. Um grito pode ser ouvido de longe e ela foi arremessada ao longe.

Por quê?

Kirara sua gata de dois rabos pulou empurrando Sango, que voou para longe caindo nos braços de Miroku. Kirara deixou ser atingida pelo veneno do yokai serpente. Deu uma patada mortal na yokai. Fazendo a serpente cair morta ao chão.

Kirara aos poucos sentiu suas veias pularem, seu sangue cair no chão. Seu corpo tremer. Caiu desmaiada no chão, voltando a ser pequena e tão frágil. Tremendo.

Sango viu aquela cena e nada pode fazer.

Foi tão rápido.

-Kirara!-gritou no colo de Miroku.

Que não resistiu e passou lhe a mão.

Recebendo um tapa na cara em imediato. -Idiota!-ela gritou para ele que estava caído no chão.

Correu até Kirara, abraçando a gata.

-Miroku, eu imploro me ajude. -Sango disse cheia de lágrimas.

Kirara foi último presente de sua mãe antes dela falecer.

A gata de dois rabos era sua família.

Miroku se levantou e aproximou se de Sango sorrindo.

Agachou e pegou Kirara em seus braços.

-Calma!Kirara é muito forte vai sobreviver.

Sango limpou as próprias lágrimas.

Miroku levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar a garota que parecia tão forte, tão feroz em uma batalha, e que agora chorava como se fosse algo tão frágil, tão delicado.

Ela aceitou a ajuda e ambos caminharam até a mansão.

+.+.+.+

-Por favor, me prometa que não deixara Kirara morrer. -Sango falou enquanto eles dois estavam no corredor caminhando até o quarto de Miroku.

-Prometo!-ele disse sorrindo e olhando para a gata em seu colo que agora não parecia sofrer tanto.

+.+.+.+

Ele deitou cuidadosamente a gata em sua cama. Abriu a porta de seu armário revelando vários vidros com vários tipos de líquidos.

Cuidadosamente pegou um dos vidros em formato circular que continha um liquido verde.

-Isso é um remédio feito de ervas e veneno de cobra. Por favor, abra a boca da Kirara.-falou se aproximando da cama.

Despejou o líquido boca adentro da pobre gata. Que gemeu um pouco, mas, que aos poucos adormeceu, como se aquilo fosse um calmante.

-Ela poderá dormir por alguns dias, mas, prometo que quando ela acordar estará boa. -ele disse se sentando na cama ao lado de Sango que segurava Kirara em seus braços, parecendo protegê-la.

-Obrigada!-Sango disse olhando a gata dormir em seus braços.

Sango levantou e abriu a porta.

Ele também levantou e se aproximou dela.-Tudo bem.Quando precisar é só falar.

Ela corou e deu um tapa na cara dele.

-Ei, dessa vez eu não fiz nada.-ele gritou.Porém, foi em vão ela já tinha saído do quarto dele e entrado no dela.

+.+.+.+

Colocou Kirara em sua toca. E deitou se em sua cama.

-Você não fez nada pervertido, Miroku. Você apenas, me fez sentir algo que eu não queria.

+.+.+.+

Kagome acabou de almoçar.

-Obrigado por ficar esperando.

Inuyasha não respondeu.

Eles caminharam sem perceber até a sala de TV.

-Eu... Faz tempo que não venho aqui. -Kagome disse se sentando no sofá.

Inuyasha permaneceu em pé.

-Ei, não vou te morder!Por isso, não precisa ficar em pé.

Inuyasha se sentou no outro sofá.

-Está com medo de mim?-Kagome perguntou se sentando no sofá que Inuyasha estava sentado.

Ela ligou a TV, estava passando um filme qualquer.Mas, que ela já tinha assistido milhões de vezes e não tinha cansado de assistir.Ela não sabia todos os gêneros, mas, lembrava que tinha romance, ficção e um pouco de suspense também.Era interessante.

Mas, acabou não dando à mínima.

Olhou para Inuyasha que prestava atenção na TV em silêncio.

Seria por ela ter entrado no quarto dele que ele estava tão estranho com ela?

Ela se aproximou dele. Ele levantou do sofá. Ela segurou seu braço.

-Ei, que bicho te mordeu?-ela perguntou com raiva.

-Nenhum!-ele disse olhando para o lado.

-Está estranho comigo. Desde hoje de manhã. Desculpa se fiz errado em entrar no seu quarto. -ela disse o puxando.

-Não é isso, é que... -ele não conseguiu terminar ela o empurrou. Fazendo-o cair sobre ela.

Eles coraram juntos.

-Desculpa, não queria ter entrado no seu quarto. -ela disse.

-Já disse que não é isso!-ele gritou.

-ENTÃO O QUE É?-ela falou no mesmo tom de voz.

Ele não respondeu.

Ela o olhava brava.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

Ela acabou levantando a cabeça dele para encará-lo.

-Então, o que era?-ela perguntou já calma.

-Era...

-Fala logo!-ela bateu na cabeça dele.

-Não precisa me bater!-ele gritou.

-Não precisa gritar!-ela gritou.

-Quem é que tá gritando?-ele disse gritando mais alto.

Ela puxou as mechas dele.-Fala logo!Desembucha!

-Pare, está machucando.

Ela o soltou.-Por que enrola tanto para dizer?

-Se você não me atrapalhasse...

Ela voltou a puxar as mechas dos cabelos prata dele.-Quem é que te atrapalha?-ela disse com raiva.

Ele segurou os pulsos dela. Fazendo a soltar suas mechas.

-Ei!-ela reclamou.

-Você me atrapalha. -ele gritou.

-Idiota!

-Mulher imbecil.

-Hanyou inútil.

-Cale a boca!

-Por que você não cala a sua boca?E reponde logo o que te perguntei.

O silêncio...

-Ei, estou esperando!-ela disse o encarando.

-Eu queria me afastar de você por que...

-Fala!-ela gritou.

-Tenho medo que eu... Nossa promessa... É... -ele não sabia o que falar.

-Já te disse que com a nossa promessa "nunca" vamos nos apaixonar. Não sei você, mas, eu não quero me apaixonar por você. Então, não se preocupe. -ela disse brava.

Ele se espantou pelo jeito que ela falou.

"Eu também não queria me apaixonar por Kikyou..." - Desculpe é coisa da minha cabeça. -ele falou soltando finalmente os pulsos dela.

Ela respirou fundo.

Eles ficaram calados.

-Até parece que eu ia gostar de você. -Inuyasha disse.

-Idiota!

Eles ficaram vermelhos ao lembrarem a posição que estavam.

Mas, mesmo assim, não conseguiram sair da posição que estavam.

Seus rostos se aproximavam, sem que eles quisessem.

Como se fosse atração.

Seus lábios estavam prestes a se tocar.

Mas...

Inuyasha se afastou. Saiu correndo deixando Kagome só.

Ela colocou a mão sobre os lábios.

-Eu não quero e não vou me apaixonar por você!-ela disse triste. -Respeito e cumpro minhas promessas.

Um vulto apareceu. Kagome se assustou.Era ele, seu pesadelo... Naraku. Ele se aproximou dela.

-Hum... Que interessante, vocês dois. Porém, eu vim aqui te fazer uma proposta.

-Proposta?

Era só o que lhe faltava, quase beijou ou foi beijada.

Naraku aparece e ainda quer fazer uma proposta. O que ela precisa mais?

Ela não tem que ser pura?

Não pode dividir sua alma com nada?!Ou senão, pode acabar igual Kikyou.

Naraku sentou ao lado dela. -Se você desistir de guardar a jóia.Eu prometo poupar sua vida.

-Se eu desistir de tudo você poupará minha vida?

Ele segurou delicadamente o queixo dela.

-Sim.Mas, também quero que seja minha.Um poder como o seu não pode ser desperdiçado.

-Desistir de tudo e ser sua?-ela tentava processar isso em sua mente.

Será que se desistisse de tudo seria melhor?

-Te deixo pensar. Mas, quando exigir sua resposta, eu quero a na ponta da língua. -Ele disse selando ela.

Caminhou até a janela e saiu por esta.

-Se desistir de tudo e ser dele posso salvar minha vida... –ela sorria esperançosa. Demonstrando um certo ódio no olhar.Um certo medo.-Mas, será mesmo que devo fazer isso?Melhor eu pensar.

Continua...

_Olá! Eu demorei como sempre, também porque fui viajar, mas, mesmo assim demorei. Eu disse em DUH que postaria ontem, porém, eu nem cheguei perto do meu computador. Então, hoje assim que eu pude vim para cá (desviando dos olhos felinos de minha mãe, acordei tarde e ainda não fiz nada do que tenho para fazer... Ela vai me matar, brincadeira)._

_O que acharam desse capítulo? O que acham dessa proposta de Naraku? O que Kagome fará?_

_Aguardem!_

_Vamos aos comentários!_

_Hoje, infelizmente, tenho que ser breve. Então desculpe pessoal não aprofundar os comentários, vamos lá:_

Krol-chan – Olá, que bom que está gostando da fic. Espero que continue empolgada. Desculpa a demora e até o próximo, beijos.

Acdy-chan. – Oi, sim o Inuyasha teme o amor. Mas, no fundo todos nós tememos, não? Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

Cosette. – Olá! Sobre o Sesshoumaru tudo vai ser resolvido, logo. Concordo que tudo fica melhor com a companhia dos amigos, vou procurar essa música do Ney. Obrigada, desculpa a demora, beijos e até.

Agome-chan. – Hmm... Sobre o Sesshy, calma tudo vai ser resolvido. Até o final da fic você vai entender tudo, eu espero. Obrigada e até o próximo capítulo, beijos.

Lory Higurashi. – Se o Sesshoumaru é total do mal? Vamos ver, não é? Vamos descobrir? Valeu, beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

Letícia. – Que bom que está gostando da fic. Concordo coitado de todo mundo. Mas, sem dor não há prazer, certo? Beijão e até a próxima.

Mi T. – Vou dar uma olhada nessa música de Detonautas. Eu não sei se a conheço. Como ela é? Obrigada pro ler a fic, continue aqui, beijos e até.

Dessinha – Almeida. – Opa, a continuação veio, espero que esteja gostando. Até o próximo capítulo, muitos beijos.

_Beijos pessoal, é isso aí!_

_Desculpa ser tão breve, mas, é que ou eu fazia isso, ou não tinha capítulo hoje, muitas coisas a fazer._

_Até o próximo _

_Dani_

_**Hey, leiam Descrevendo uma História no fanfiction mesmo e A Garota: Desordem no meu blog!**_


	11. Capítulo 11

Protegendo você

_**Protegendo você**_

Ela desceu correndo as escadas. Nem tomou café e foi até o jardim.

-Kagome!-seu avô a chamou.

Ela olhou para trás. -Desculpa, vovô estou atrasada para escola. -Ela gritou correndo até o portão.

-Nada de desculpas. -ele disse severo.

Ela não falou nada. Continuou a correr. Porém, parou bruscamente se colidindo com um carro... Não!Uma limusine parada bem na sua frente.

-Essa é sua limusine. -disse seu avô se aproximando.

Ela levantou meio tonta. -Onde eu to?Quem sou eu?-ela perguntou zonza.

O avô dela abriu a porta e a empurrou lá dentro. -Kouga, seu motorista vai te buscar na escola.

-O quê?-ela perguntou já dentro do carro.

Mas, foi em vão seu avô já tinha fechado a porta.

+.+.+.+

Kagome sentou no banco. -Ai, que dor na minha cabeça.

-Olá, senhorita. -disse o motorista a olhando pelo retrovisor.

-O-Olá...!-ela disse confusa.

-Meu nome é Kouga e estou ao seu dispor. -ele disse sem parar de olhá-la pelo retrovisor. -Certo?

-Obrigado, eu acho. -ela ainda estava confusa. A sua cabeça doía.

+.+.+.+

Sango bateu na porta do quarto de Miroku. -Miroku já está acordado?

Ele abriu a porta silenciosamente. -Sango?-ele disse sorrindo. -Nossa entre, por favor. -ele disse com um olhar malicioso.

Ela deu vários socos consecutivos.

-Não é isso seu monge tarado.

Ele passou a mão sobre a cabeça. -O que é então?

-Kirara está com febre. Por favor, me ajude.

+.+.+.+

Ele não era um veterinário. Mas, conseguiu ajudar Kirara da outra vez, talvez, conseguiria novamente.

-Calma, ela só está com um pouco de febre porque seu corpo está reagindo contra o veneno da serpente.

-Isso me alivia um pouco. -ela disse sentando na cama.

Ele sorriu e se sentou ao lado dela.

-Muito obrigado!Apesar, de ser um pervertido de primeira categoria você está me ajudando bastante. Eu não sei.Mas, você quer ser pago pelas "consultas" de Kirara?-ela perguntou olhando fixamente para ele. - Eu pago o dinheiro que você quiser.

-Eu não sou um médico. Mas, um dinheiro seria bom, porém, obrigado.

-Obrigada?Se for assim que você prefere. -Sango levantou e caminhou até onde Kirara estava. -Kirara demorará muito para acordar?Parece até que ela está em um coma. -Sango disse se agachando e acariciando a gata que dormia agora tranqüilamente.

-É como se fosse um coma. Mas, ela acordara em breve.Bem, eu já vou.-ele disse caminhando até a porta.

Ela se levantou. -Mais uma vez obrigada.

-Bem, pensando melhor eu quero um pagamento.

-Quanto quer?

Ele se aproximou dela.

Ela repetiu a pergunta.

-Um... -ele começou.

-Um?-ela estava confusa. Ele segurou a pela cintura e aproximou seu rosto do dela. Ela não entendeu tal reação. Mesmo se entendesse não conseguiria reagir. Seu corpo ficou paralisado.Os lábios dele tocaram os delas.Formando um beijo.

Ela levantou sua mão para o alto. Atingindo bravamente o rosto dele. -Idiota!-ela disse o empurrando.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto e o derrubou no chão do corredor.

Fechando a porta e o deixando ali caído no chão.

-Imbecil!-ela disse tocando seus lábios.

De joelhos caminhou até Kirara. -Por que Kirara?Por que ele se aproveitou de mim?Agora... Que infelizmente eu sinto algo dentro do meu coração, algo tão estranho. Quero tanto que você acorde e que corra pelo jardim. Perdão, se eu não tivesse sido tão distraída.-ela falava rápido e triste.-e...-as lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto.-Estou me sentindo tão só... Sinto falta da minha família. Não queria que ela tivesse me deixado. -Ela disse deitada no chão aos prantos.

+.+.+.+

Ele ainda estava "derrubado" no chão.

-Por que fiz aquilo?-ele se perguntou. -Mas, eu não resisti, eu...

Ele se levantou. Entrou em seu quarto. -Melhor eu tomar um banho e ir tomar meu café.

+.+.+.+

-Tchau!-ela disse saindo da limusine. -Te vejo depois.

Ela ficou observando um pouco a limusine ir embora e depois, começou a correr em direção da sua classe.

+.+.+.+

Por sua sorte o professor tinha se atrasado...

-Kagome?-era Houjo.

-Olá, tudo bem?-ela perguntou vendo o garoto se aproximar dela.

-Essas férias eu te liguei, porém, você não estava em casa.

-Eu estou morando com meu avô agora.

-Ah, sim. -ele disse se sentando na carteira ao lado. -Mas, seu avô também não mora aqui em Tókio?

-Sim. Mas, é por um motivo que prefiro não contar, pelo menos, por enquanto.

-Eu entendo. Mas, bem, não quer depois, da aula ir ao cinema?-ele perguntou esperançoso.

-Perdão!Muito obrigado, mas, infelizmente, já tenho compromisso.

-Que pena!Quem sabe outro dia?-ele disse meio triste.

-É quem sabe?-ela disse sem jeito.

"Coitadinho do Houjo, ele é tão legal, mas, infelizmente... Eu não poderei me encontrar com ele". Ela pensou.

-Classe todos em seus lugares, e desculpe pelo atraso. -disse o professor entrando.

Kagome olhou para a janela. Suspirou e olhou para o professor.

Sua cabeça ainda doía.

+.+.+.+

Inuyasha estava sentado em cima de uma árvore.

-Inuyasha!-alguém o chamou.

-O que foi Miroku?-ele perguntou nervoso.

-Cadê Kagome?-Miroku disse preocupado.

-É onde ela está?-perguntou Sango também preocupada. Se aproximando deles.

Inuyasha desceu da árvore. -Ela foi para escola. -ele disse isso e começou a se afastar.

-Ela não nos avisou. -disse Sango confusa.

-Deveria estar muito feliz. -afirmou Miroku.

Inuyasha sumiu deixando Sango e Miroku sozinhos.

-Sango?-Miroku disse segurando na mão de Sango. -Me desculpe por hoje de manhã.

Sango corou e o empurrou. -Nunca mais me beije!-ela ordenou.

-Tudo bem já que, é você que está pedindo. -ele não sabia por que a tratava com tanto carinho. Mal a conhecia e ela também mal o conhecia. Mas, algo em seu coração. Algo no espírito de amazona dela o atraía.

Ela olhou fixamente para ele. Estava corada. -Como assim já que é você que pede?

Ele se aproximou dela. Sorriu feliz. -É porque é você, Sango. -Ele disse encostando a mão em lugar que não devia.

Paft!

-Monge tarado!-ela bufou. Deixando o estatelado no chão, com uma marca imensa em forma de mão no rosto.

-Desculpa!Eu não resisti. -ele disse implorando.

-Não!Seu monge sem vergonha. -ela gritou.

+.+.+.+

Inuyasha não conseguia parar de se lembrar do dia anterior.

.+.Flash Back.+.

Eles ficaram calados.

-Até parece que eu ia gostar de você. -Inuyasha disse.

-Idiota!

Eles ficaram vermelhos ao lembrarem a posição que estavam.

Mas, mesmo assim, não conseguiram sair da posição que estavam.

Seus rostos se aproximavam, sem que eles quisessem.

Como se fosse atração.

Seus lábios estavam prestes a se tocar.

Mas...

Inuyasha se afastou. Saiu correndo deixando Kagome só.

.+.Fim.+.

-Idiota!Eu sou um idiota!-ele disse socando uma árvore.

-Inuyasha, você vai acabar estragando a árvore a fazendo cair. -disse Sesshoumaru, que tinha acabado de chegar.

-Não me irrite!-Inuyasha gritou.

-Meu irmão, está se atraindo pela sacerdotisa?-Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Não!-gritou Inuyasha, novamente. -E eu sou seu _meio-irmão_.

-Pelo visto parece que sim. -Sesshoumaru disse revirando os olhos.

-Olha me deixa em paz. Por favor!-Inuyasha disse se se encostando à árvore que antes socava.

-Tudo bem!-Sesshoumaru deu meia volta.

-Você... Tem notícias... Sabe?Dela. -Inuyasha perguntou meio sem jeito.

-Não. Naraku ainda está com ela. -Sesshoumaru disse sem ao menos virar o rosto para encarar Inuyasha.

-Eu sei que tudo vai dar certo. -Inuyasha falou confiante.

-É eu sei que sim. -Sesshoumaru falou isso e se pôs a andar.

Inuyasha escorreu na árvore. Sentando-se.

-Eu não consigo tirar aquele sentimento de culpa do meu coração. E por que agora?Por que agora eu sinto mais alguma coisa em meu coração?-Ele respirou fundo. -Algo por Kagome. Algo que não vou deixar que floresça.- ele afirmou.

+.+.+.+

Quando você está fazendo algo que te deixa feliz. Algo legal!Algo que você quer que demore a passar. O tempo vira seu inimigo fazendo que toda essa alegria desmorone.

O tempo corre rápido e tudo logo acaba.

Kagome está feliz por não estar treinando. Por ter visto seus amigos novamente. Mas, como disse essa alegria dura pouco.

E lá estava ela. Sentada no banco de trás da limusine.

-Chegamos. - afirmou Kouga, seu motorista.

Ela sentiu um aperto no peito, um arrepio.

Por alguns motivos, teria que treinar e ainda ver Inuyasha. Ela não queria.

Kouga abriu a porta para que ela saísse.

Ela saiu do carro.

-Bem, qualquer coisa é só me chamar. Ah!-o motorista falou. -Eu lhe trouxe isso. Parecia tão triste que... -ele disse entregando uma rosa amarela. -Bem, tenha um bom dia.-ele disse entrando na limusine.

Kagome sorriu.

Uma rosa amarela.

O que poderia significar?Amizade?

+.+.+.+

Correu até seu quarto. Colocou a rosa em um lindo vaso, tomou banho e se vestiu como sacerdotisa.

Desceu as escadas.

Torcendo para que não encontrasse Inuyasha.

E assim, foi.

Chegou até o local onde sempre treinava. E lá estava apenas Miroku.

"Tomara que ele não faça nada atrevido... Senão..." Kagome pensou se sentando no chão.

-Pronta?-disse uma voz feminina atrás de Kagome.

-Sim, Sango. -Kagome disse sem olhar para trás.

-Boa sorte!

-Vamos começar... Como da outra vez. -disse Miroku.

-Certo.

-Feche seus olhos. -ele começou.

Ela obedeceu.

"Você é a luz para aquela escuridão".

Ela se imaginou novamente em um lugar onde tudo era negro. Onde não havia começo ou fim.

"Faça tudo brilhar...".

-Como?-ela se perguntava.

"Salve esse mundo dessa escuridão, em que ele pode se tornar".

-Escuridão?Eu não entendo. -ela caminhava por aquele lugar. Totalmente, negro. Onde ela poderia parar?

"Proteja a princesa".

-Quem é essa princesa?

"A princesa quem realiza desejos".

-Realiza desejo?Quem eu tenho que proteger e que realiza desejos?-ela se perguntava ainda caminhando pelo nada. Pensando quem era essa princesa.

"Os demônios persistirão até o fim".

-Os demônios?

"Aqueles que querem a princesa".

-A princesa...?-Kagome finalmente entendeu. -A jóia é o que tenho que proteger é aquilo que realiza desejos. E os demônios são pessoas e yokais que a querem apenas para realizar desejos malignos.

"Você tem o dom".

Ela _Não_ queria ter esse dom.

"E é predestinada a proteger a princesa".

-Mas, eu não quero. -ela reclamou.

"Proteja a de todos".

-Como?-ela sentiu uma tontura.

"Guarde a como a outra a guardou. Até sua morte".

-Morte?Ai!-ela disse sentindo uma pontada na cabeça.

"Deixe seus poderes ocultos florescerem".

-Poderes?-sua vista se embaçou.

"Renasça e vibre. Salve a e salve todos dessa escuridão. Se você é a luz proteja-nos".

-Eu... Minha mente... Tudo está ficando confuso. Embaçado. -ela disse tonta.

"Renasça".

Kagome abriu os olhos.

-Kagome?-Sango se espantou. Sua prima estava branca como a neve.

Kagome olhou para os lados. Por que tudo estava rodando?

Ela sentia que alguém a chamava, mas não conseguia decifrar o que falava ou ao menos quem era.

Sentiu seu corpo cair.

Seus olhos pesarem.

Uma tontura, um arrepio.

Perdeu os sentidos.

Desmaiou...

+.+.+.+

O vento balançava as longas cortinas que batiam no chão. Da varanda até o pé da cama dela caminhou.

Ela estava em um sono profundo.

Sentou se na ponta da cama e ficou a observando.

Tocou seus lábios lentamente. Fazendo a acordar de seu sono.

Ela abriu seus olhos lentamente. Estava ainda com aquela tontura e estava muito confusa.

Espantou-se ao ver aquele sorriso maroto.

Encolheu-se com medo.

-O que faz aqui?Eu ainda não tenho sua resposta. -ela disse com o temor na voz.

-Eu sei. -Naraku falou.

-Então, o que veio fazer aqui?-ela disse brava.

-Nada demais. -ele disse se levantando. -Eu vim tratar, digamos, de negócios e resolvi dar uma passada por aqui.-ele falou irônico.

-Tá, agora você já passou por aqui. Vá embora!-ela gritou.

-Certo. -ele disse caminhando até a porta.

-Vai sair pela porta como se você fosse um habitante da casa?-ela perguntou confusa.

-É, vou. E daí?-ele disse abrindo a porta.

-Você não tem medo?

-Não. Eles que tem medo de mim. -ele deu uma gargalhada. -Pense muito bem em minha proposta. -dizendo isso ele saiu do quarto dela.

Ela olhou para a porta.

-Todos têm tanto medo assim de você?-ela perguntou.

Continua...

_Olá! Como vão? Gente acho que estou ficando velha, só pode ser! Eu estava totalmente crente de que havia postado um capítulo novo entre domingo e segunda, mas, não! Eu não havia. Eu só havia imaginado que fiz isso. Digam, isso é loucura, não é?_

_De qualquer forma, o que acharam do capítulo?_

_Naraku está realmente forçando a barra... Justo agora que parecia ter um clima entre Inuyasha e Kagome e que ela estava feliz por voltar à escola. Ninguém consegue ser são com tantas coisas para pensar, não?_

_Pessoal, continuem lendo DUH e leiam A garota: A Desordem lá no meu blog_

_Dani-i . blospost . com_

_E me façam super feliz._

_Agora, sem mais enrolar, vamos aos comentários:_

_Aliás, obrigada a todos, eu sempre fico tão emocionada quando os leio. Eles me fazem mais feliz, principalmente, quando estou com muitas coisas na cuca._

Mi T. – Olá, tudo bem sim e você? Poxa, eu achei a letra da música bem bonita. Não sou uma fã de Detonautas, mas, há músicas que me agradam, essa é uma delas. Opa, sim Kagome está tendendo a uma aliança com Naraku, mas, também ele força. O Sesshoumaru, logo, logo, você vai saber qual é o mistério dele. Bem, a Sango e o Miroku já deram um grande passo, nada melhor do que um beijo. Já o Inuyasha, coitadinho está pensativo. Acho que isso, não perca o próximo capítulo, leia Descrevendo uma História se quiser, aqui no ff . net e minha história no meu blog! É isso, beijos e boa semana.

Lilermen. – Olá! Como andas? Obrigada por comentar, os comentários sempre me deixam feliz e sempre me dão ânimo, principalmente, quando o dia não é um dos melhores, sabe? Tudo será esclarecido sobre o Naraku até o final da fanfic, aliás, eu não sei se comentei, mas, a história é longa, se eu não estou enganada chega até quase trinta capítulos, estamos ainda num terço dela. Tem muita coisa para ocorrer. Eu concordo, na maior parte, Kagome está só. Desculpa se eu demorei beijos e até o próximo.

Cosette. – Olá, tudo bom? E li o seu comentário em DUH. Esforce-se bastante e suas notas vão melhorar, eu sei disso. Força! Ah, sim, ela estava reclamando porque eu estava saindo muito. E minha conta do telefone, bem... Não era a mais legal do mundo, sabe? Ah eu sou a mais nova, eu sofro também! Olha, uma dica... O Seja Minha, hummm... Acho que eu não posso dizer que você esteja completamente enganada sobre isso. Mas, calma que tudo tem o seu tempo. Pobre Kirara! Beijos e até mais, espero que seja breve.

Lory Higurashi. – Oi! Tudo beleza? Sim, ela parou! Mas, até ela está um pouco receosa, afinal, é uma proposta estranha de qualquer maneira. Bem, mas, o Naraku está forçando a barra e vai continuar forçando até... Estou feliz que esteja gostando. Beijão e até o próximo capítulo.

Agome chan. – Oi, tudo bom? Nossa! Eu também concordo com isso, não são todas as promessas que são cumpridas. Ou melhor, nem todas devem ser cumpridas! Sinto muito pela loucura na sua cuca, talvez, se você se desprender da sua idéia original de como Rumiko Takahashi fez os personagens e tentar criar um novo ambiente para eles, ajude. Não sei. Espero que tudo seja esclarecido. Dúvidas são comigo, querida! Beijão e até.

Dessinha Almeida. – Tudo bom? Ah! Você não sabe como é bom saber que você está gostando da fanfic. Bem, apesar de eu ter viajado na maionese e ter acabado atrasando um pouco o post desse capítulo, espero que tenha gostado. Até o próximo, super beijo.

Letícia. – Opa, oi, tudo beleza? Que bom saber que gostou do capítulo! E esse? Você gostou também? É uma verdade isso, Kagome e Inuyasha estão atraídos... É ruim, quando algo assim acontece. Quando você começa a ter uma queda por aquele que você não quer... E o Naraku vai fazendo pressão para piorar a situação. Espero te ver no próximo, beijos.

_É isso aí pessoal!_

_Boa semana a todos_

_Muitos beijos_

_Dani_


	12. Capítulo 12

Protegendo você

_**Protegendo você**_

Kagome tinha acabado de chegar da escola.

Fez sua lição e foi até o lugar de sempre treinar.

Algumas semanas já tinham passado.

Seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados.

Inuyasha vendou os olhos dela.

-Você está cercada por alvos que têm um certo mecanismo que faz barulho. Você irá atingir com uma flecha aquele que fizer o barulho. -disse Inuyasha subindo em uma árvore. -Pronto!

Kagome escutava o silêncio que foi interrompido por um ruído qualquer. Atingiu o primeiro alvo. Mas logo as dificuldades aumentaram vários barulhos surgia cada um de cada alvo. Porém, ao mesmo tempo. Ela acertava alguns e outros ela não conseguia acertar.

Já estava cansada.

Inuyasha apenas observava de cima da árvore.

Há muito tempo estava sentindo que seu corpo e sua mente estavam cada vez mais cansados e mal estava conciliando escola e treinamento.

Agachou. Respirou fundo buscando ar.

-Kagome está bem?-Inuyasha perguntou descendo da árvore.

-Sim. -ela tirou a venda.

Miroku apareceu. -Kagome hoje seu treinamento comigo começa mais cedo.

-Certo!-ela disse se sentando no chão.

Miroku fez o mesmo.

Mais uma vez deixou que as palavras de Miroku entrassem em sua mente.

+.+.+.+

Já era dez e meia quando seu treinamento acabou.

Tomou banho e comeu algo.

Sua cabeça doía e seu corpo também.

Por estar sempre tão estressada mal conseguia dormir. Deitava na cama e as horas passavam sem ao menos ela cochilar. Quando conseguia dormir era no máximo por cinco horas, porque depois, teria que acordar para ir para escola.

Também fazia tempo que Naraku não aparecia para a felicidade dela. Só estava esperando ele chegar para dizer sua resposta.

Que era não!Ela queria ajudar sua família.

Por isso, estava se sacrificando.

Sim isso era o seu sacrifício. Pois, sua mente e corpo estavam completamente exaustos.

+.+.+.+

Kirara sentou no colo de Sango que estava tão feliz por ter sua gata de volta. A gata de dois rabos tinha acordado de seu coma fazia dois meses.

Se for analisar quase a quantidade de dias que Kagome estava lá na mansão.

A gata tinha ficado apenas, cinco dias dormindo. Depois, acordou inexplicavelmente bem.

Sango segurou a gata em seus braços e se levantou.

Um vulto passou por trás de Sango.

Sango rapidamente pegou um punhal que estava escondido debaixo de sua longa saia, amarrado em sua perna.

-Quem está aí?-Ela disse se virando. A gata pulou dos braços da dona e se transformou.

Era tão estranho... Uma gata que parecia tão fraca, frágil se transformar em um algo que parecia tão forte... Mas, que no fundo ainda era tão fraco, como se quando transformada ainda fosse pequena.

Sango apontou seu punhal para a vítima que se escondeu atrás de uma árvore.

-Se apresente ou terei que matá-lo. -Sango disse se aproximando da árvore.

A pessoa se mostrou.

-O que quer?-Sango gritou guardando o punhal.

-Eu só vim te avisar que Ji-chan está nos chamando. -disse Miroku suando frio.

+.+.+.+

No escritório estava: Sango, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kaede, Kouga e Miroku e ainda Ji-chan.

-Por que nos chamou?-perguntou Kouga.

-Naraku está brincando com a gente. -disse Ji-chan com raiva.

-Todos nos sabemos disso. -disse Kaede.

-Você não vê?-disse o avô de Sango e Kagome demonstrando sua ira em sua voz. -Naraku nos manipula como se fossemos bonecos.

-Calma vovô. -disse Sango.

-Calma? -ele gritou fazendo Sango se assustar.

Miroku segurou na mão de Sango ao perceber a reação dela, com o grito do avô. Ela corou repentinamente, porém, não fez nada. Apenas, deixou que ele segurasse sua mão.

E ele?Bem, nem sabia o motivo de estar segurando a mão dela.

-O que faremos?-perguntou Ji-chan se sentando.

-Você não é o único que sofre. -disse Kaede.-Todos aqui sofrem de um jeito.E Kagome sofre mais... Muito mais!

-Verdade vovô. -disse Sango, sem tirar sua mão da de Miroku.

-Kagome parece sofrer muito também. -Disse Kouga.-Isso está na cara dela.

-Todos aqui têm seus problemas. -Sesshoumaru falou finalmente.

-Isso não me importa se Kagome está sofrendo ou não. -disse Ji-chan.

Todos se espantaram até Inuyasha se surpreendeu com a atitude do avô da garota.

-Ela será uma sacerdotisa não importa se for na marra ou não.

-Como pode obrigá-la?-disse Kaede se levantando e apontando para Ji-chan.

-Eu estou fazendo isso pelo mundo. Imagine se Naraku ou qualquer yokai ou até um humano com pensamentos malignos conseguisse a jóia. -ele disse severo.

Kaede deu meia volta e saiu quase levando porta abaixo. Ela ficou revoltada com os pensamentos daquele que era vô de uma menina tão boa quanto Kagome era. Como ele podia ser assim?

-A velhota se estressou. -disse Inuyasha. Um comentário inútil... Um comentário que fez com que recebesse alguns olhares o reprovando.

-Bem, eu já vou. -disse Sango se soltando da mão de Miroku. Ela não conseguia aceitar as atitudes do avô.

-Eu também. -disse Miroku que estava tão surpreendido quanto Sango.

Os dois saíram.

Kouga suspirou. -Estou a suas ordens.-disse também saindo.

-E vocês permanecerão aqui?-gritou Ji-chan, que estava totalmente estressado, totalmente bravo.

-Já que, minha pessoa não lhe agrada eu saio. E, aliás, tenho mais coisas a se fazer... -disse Sesshoumaru saindo.Deixando apenas, Ji-chan e Inuyasha.

-E você?-o senhor gritou.

-Não me culpe por nada. Eu não escolhi a própria neta para fazer algo que ela não queria. -Inuyasha disse irônico. Olhou para o quadro de Kikyou. Depois, voltou a olhar para Ji-chan.

-Saia!-gritou apontando para a porta.

Inuyasha não respondeu e se retirou.

+.+.+.+

Sango e Miroku estavam a sós na sala de estar. Ambos estavam sentados no sofá.

-Eu não sei como meu avô pode se tornar alguém assim. -ela falou deixando umas lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

Miroku a abraçou. -Calma...!

Sango soluçava. -Como Kagome agüenta isso?

-Ela é muito forte.

Sango encarou Miroku e o abraçou mais forte. -Obrigada!

Ele acariciou os cabelos dela. -Apenas, chore.

Essa foi sua resposta.

+.+.+.+

Sesshoumaru se encontrava no jardim.

-Apareça logo!-disse se sentando em um banco que ali perto tinha.

Naraku apareceu. -Lhe trago notícias.-disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Fale logo...!-ordenou.

-Talvez, logo poderá ver ela.

Sesshoumaru se assustou. -O que está tramando, maldito?-perguntou com raiva.

-Nada demais... -ele disse se fazendo de desentendido.

-Você... -Sesshoumaru se levantou bruscamente.

-Não me faça nada ou senão...

-Maldito!-gritou.

-Eu já vou indo, até breve.

+.+.+.+

Kagome tinha chegado da escola há um bom tempo. Porém, não havia encontrado ninguém.Então, resolveu ir para seu quarto.Escutou algumas batidas na porta.

E foi abri-la se deparando com Inuyasha.

Ele a puxou pelo braço.

-Ei, você tem essa mania de ficar me puxando... -reclamou Kagome.

+.+.+.+

Mas ele logo a soltou.

Levou a até a sala onde treinava.

-Treinamento?-ela disse. -Mas do quê?

-Hoje é uma diversão.

-Como?-Ela estava confusa.

-Vamos aprender a lutar. Necessariamente você não precisa aprender a lutar, porém, que tal aprender?-ele disse sorrindo.

-Eu aceito. -Ela sorriu de volta. -É bom mudar!

+.+.+.+

-Você quer me matar?-ela gritou fugindo de um golpe.

-Você tem que aprender a reagir aos golpes. -ele disse chutando o ar.

-Mas, você só me ataca. Você não me ensina nada. –Kagome reclamou.

.+.Flash Back.+.

-Você luta?-disse Kikyou.

-Sim, eu preciso.

-Me ensina?-ela disse se aproximando.

-Como?-ele disse corado.

-Quero aprender. -ela disse com aquele sorriso sério de sempre.

-Certo.

Inuyasha mostrava como ela tinha que fazer. Quando ela errava, ele mostrava de novo. Colocava pernas e braços dela na posição certa.

-Não é assim!-ele disse fazendo a posição de novo.

-Não consigo!

Ele a segurou por trás cuidadosamente. -É assim.

Ambos coraram imediatamente.

Ele virou o corpo dela. Para podê-la encará-la.

Eles se abraçaram docemente.

.+.Fim.+.

-Chega!Hoje vai treinar com Miroku. -ele disse se sentando no chão.

-O que houve?Falei alguma coisa errada?-Kagome não entendia.

Ela se sentou na frente dele.

-Não quero ensinar você a lutar. -ele disse cruzando os braços.

-Eu não pedi para você me ensinar, tá?-ela disse brava.

-Tá... Vai lá com o Miroku. -ele disse apontando para a porta.

Hoje pelo visto ninguém estava de bom-humor.

-Não. Quero saber primeiro porque está me tratando assim. -ela pegou as mechas dele. -E nada daquele papo de se apaixonar.

"Papo de se apaixonar?" Talvez, nesse ponto ele estivesse mesmo exagerando. Porém, dessa vez não foi por isso.

-Diz!-ela gritou puxando mais as mechas dele.

Ele afastou as mãos dela. -Não foi por isso, é que lembrei que Kikyou uma vez me pediu para ensiná-la a lutar. -ele gritou. -Satisfeita?

-Era só isso. E daí?

-Como assim "e daí?". -ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-E daí é e daí. -ela disse. -Como você é burro.

-Olha... Se você não vai treinar com o Miroku me deixa em paz. -ele berrou.

Ela ficou cabisbaixa. -Tudo bem. -ela disse triste. Levantou se.-Se você prefere assim.

-Não é isso.

Ela sorriu. Mas, mesmo tentando parecer um sorriso sincero, não era. -Até mais!-ela falou abrindo a porta.

Ele levantou e em um impulso a puxou.

Abraçou-a. Há muito tempo desejava abraçá-la desse jeito.

Desejava tocá-la.

Por quê?Não era Kikyou que ele amou?

Amou... Mas, isso está no passado. Kikyou agora era o passado?

Não podia ser um passado.

Ele não queria cometer o mesmo erro. Igualmente o mesmo erro.

Porém, quando a abraçou sentiu como se tivesse realizado um sonho, um desejo.

E ela?

Não entendeu tal reação. Mas por algum motivo também queria tê-lo abraçado.

Convivência?

Ou algo mais?

O que era isso?O que era isso que fazia bater seu coração?Que fazia seu coração bater tão forte a ponto de parecer que vai sair pela boca?Esse sentimento estranho.

Continua...

_Hello! Surprise!_

_É raro eu aparecer em plena quinta-feira! Mas, eu apareci. Espero que tenham gostado, quando eu atualizar DUH eu posto mais um capítulo aqui. _

_Aproveitem esse final de quinta e tenha uma ótima sexta-feira, afinal, depois de amanhã é sábado. E sábado é um ótimo dia._

_Lilermen – Você implorou, a fic chegou! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Até o próximo beijos._

_Agome chan. – Sim, o Kouga é o motorista! É! Não se deixe enganar por Naraku, ele sabe muito bem o que está fazendo... Lembre-se o maior "erro" de Inuyasha e Kikyou foi se apaixonarem, sendo que ela devia só defender a jóia. Beijão e até a próxima._

_Besos muchachas_

_Hasta La Vista_

_Dani_

_- Kiss -_


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Protegendo você**_

Kagome olhou Inuyasha de relance, não conseguia o encarar direito, além do mais, ele estava a apertando contra o corpo. Protegendo-a. Ela envolveu os seus braços em volta do corpo dele, apertando-o de forma forte. Ele afundou a cabeça no ombro dela, sentindo o perfume do xampu nos cabelos dela, lavanda. As mãos dele deslizaram pelas costas dela, pressionando, e então ele se afastou, empurrou-a para longe. O rosto vermelho de vergonha devido ao ato impensado. Kagome também estava corada, suas bochechas pareciam duas maçãs vermelhas.

- O treinamento acabou. – Inuyasha murmurou.

Kagome assentiu, virou-se e saiu do quarto dele em passos largos e rápidos. O coração batendo tão forte no peito que parecia que ia explodir ou que pularia tão alto a ponto de sair por sua boca. Fechou a porta atrás de si e se encostou a ela. O peito subia e descia de forma rápida. A respiração estava forçada. Estava ofegante.

- O que foi isso? – Kagome se perguntou confusa, depois que já estava indo para o seu quarto.

Entrou as pressas no chuveiro e tomou um banho bem frio, era para deixar os seus pensamentos irem embora de alguma forma. Trocou-se. Deitou-se em sua cama, tão grande, e sentiu um vazio. Tudo dentro de si estava uma bola de confusão. Todos os seus pensamentos se contorciam. Tudo mesmo.

Então, sentiu a presença dos fragmentos. Virou-se para a janela, ele entrou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Interessante. – murmurou. – Eu vi tudo. – riu.

Kagome corou. – Saia daqui. Hoje eu não estou com vontade de nada, certo? – disse sem levantar da cama, nem mesmo se sentou sobre ela.

Ele se aproximou e sentou-se na ponta da cama. – Certo, pouco me importa. Hoje eu só vim ver como as coisas estavam, mas pelo visto, tudo está mais interessante do que eu imaginei. Muito mais. – ele riu e tocou o pé de Kagome.

Ela se sentou e afastou as pernas dele.

- Tudo bem, descanse por hoje. – sorriu de forma maldosa, levantou-se da cama e foi para a varanda.

Kagome abraçou as próprias pernas.

- Tudo parece tão errado. – disse com a voz imensamente baixa, menos que um murmúrio, parecia que só os seus lábios estavam se mexendo sem a voz sair.

Deitou novamente sobre a cama e esperou que o sono viesse. A sua única solução era dormir, fechar os olhos e entrar no mundo dos sonhos. Aos poucos seus olhos estavam pesados o suficiente para ela não conseguir abri-los, o seu corpo estava doendo devido a aula de artes marciais com Inuyasha, sorriu sem perceber ao recordar do abraço apertado, das mãos dele a envolvendo, do perfume dele, mas o sorriso se foi ao relembrar como ele havia a afastado de forma bruta.

- O meu coração não para de palpitar. – murmurou e acabou pegando no sono.

+.+.+.+

Kagome nem percebeu o tempo passar na escola. Chegou à mansão do seu avô e a primeira coisa que fez foi fazer sua lição para o dia seguinte. Ela sabia muito bem que se deixasse para noite não conseguiria fazer nenhuma delas, afinal sempre depois do treinamento estava morta de cansaço e não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser tomar um bom banho quente e cair na cama até o dia seguinte.

O problema era que os professores haviam passado lições demais desta vez. Mesmo assim ela não achou que isso fosse um grande problema. Fez um trabalho de matemática, lições de química, física e também de língua portuguesa. Ainda tinha que dar uma revisada na matéria de geografia e história, ela não queria que o treinamento estragasse os seus estudos.

Estava tentando se esforçar ao máximo.

Entretanto, devido ao fato de ter estudado demais, acabou indo para o treinamento um pouco mais tarde do que nos dias comuns. Não se importou com o fato, afinal um atraso em um único dia não podia significar absolutamente nada.

+.+.+.+

- Desculpe o atraso. – lamentou assim que chegou ao jardim da mansão. Sango e Miroku estavam já lá. Nada de Inuyasha. Ela até se sentiu bem com o fato. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer na frente dele ainda. O que faria? O que diria? Só de pensar nele ou só de lembrar que ele havia a abraçado, ela já sentia as suas bochechas corarem...

- Tudo bem. Mas, apresse-se. – Miroku disse. – Sente-se, vamos começar a meditação.

As palavras de Miroku iam entrando pelos ouvidos de Kagome. Era a escuridão pura e nela havia uma luz, uma luz que ela tinha que pegar, pegar a princesa, ela tinha que salvar a princesa, a princesa da luz. Mas, ela não conseguia se concentrar direito. Não conseguia imaginar uma escuridão pura, muito menos uma luz surgindo da escuridão. Estava começando a ofegar. Sua mente estava fervendo entre pensamentos e nada de ela conseguir se concentrar direito. Estava complicado.

A sua mente começou a mudar o rumo, de repente, assim, ela imaginou ela sendo a princesa, e Inuyasha vindo a raptar, envolvendo-a em seus braços de _hanyo_ e a apertando extremamente forte contra o corpo dele igual ao dia anterior. Kagome estava ofegante. Muito ofegante.

- Concentre-se Kagome. O que há com você? Não está se concentrando direito. – Miroku falou com um tom um pouco ríspido. – Você precisa se concentrar. Por favor, tente.

Kagome fechou os olhos com força. Mas, a sua mente mudava de rumo sozinha.

A escuridão ia desaparecendo conforme ela se aproximava de Inuyasha. Conforme os braços dele iam a envolvendo, tudo ia clareando. Ela balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Força Kagome. – pediu Miroku.

Sango a observava sem entender. Estava mais do que claro que Kagome não conseguia se concentrar. Entretanto, ela sabia que a prima precisava se concentrar, ou o avô delas não ficaria nada feliz com essa situação.

Kagome fez cara de séria, mas queria rir. Porque estava tão difícil se concentrar...?

Ela não conseguia parar de pensar naquele abraço. Aquele abraço apertado. Os braços dele apertando-a com muita força.

Algo está errado. Muito errado, ela pensava sem parar.

Está errado.

Errado demais.

- Kagome.

Ela ouviu a voz de Miroku distante.

O abraço de Inuyasha.

- Kagome.

Miroku a chamou mais uma vez.

Apertando-a contra o corpo dele.

- Kagome, acorde.

- Sim? – ela perguntou abrindo os olhos e corando. Miroku estava já em pé e estava com uma cara confusa, Sango tinha a mesma expressão na cara logo atrás dele. – Ah, desculpe, está difícil me concentrar hoje. Acho que são os trabalhos da escola.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Mas por hoje prefiro encerrar meu ensinamento, amanhã voltamos com força total, não?

- Sim. – ela afirmou com um sorriso tímido.

Kagome tinha certeza que nem ele nem a sua prima perguntariam o verdadeiro motivo de sua distração, por isso, ficou aliviada. Estava pensando como era bom eles dois serem reservados. Sua certeza ficou completa após ver o sorriso confiante de Sango. Não importava o que a estava perturbando, sua prima a apoiaria, pelo menos era o que estava parecendo naquele momento.

- Agora vá com Inuyasha. – disse Miroku.

- O quê?

Ela não estava pronta para vê-lo.

- Você precisa treinar. Algo a incomoda, sim, eu entendo, nem vou questionar o que seja, treinar e estudar devem ser coisas cansativas, mas eu acho que você deve treinar pelo menos o arco e flecha hoje.

- Sim... – disse desanimada.

- Sem falar que o avô não vai ficar feliz se você não treinar. – Sango falou tentando encorajar a prima.

Pensando assim Kagome foi a encontro de Inuyasha. Ele estava na parte do jardim que havia os alvos.

Nem conseguia falar com ele.

Pelo jeito ele também não conseguia falar com ela. O treinamento prosseguiu em um silêncio mórbido, sem nenhum ter coragem de levantar a voz para o outro.

Ela não conseguia se concentrar. Toda hora que seus olhos por engano paravam sobre Inuyasha bem na hora que ele também a fitava e ambos se encaravam por segundos ou meio segundo, ela já recordava do abraço. Os braços dele a envolvendo com muita força. Muita força.

Ficar pensando nisso estava a atrapalhando demais.

Ela não conseguia acertar um único alvo.

Não importava se era um alvo parado ou não.

Não importava nada.

Se estava perto ou longe.

Ela errou todos. Sem exceção.

Mal chegava perto.

Tudo estava errado.

Ela estava errando sem parar.

Engoliu o seco. Suas mãos tremiam, precisava se concentrar e não conseguia. Deu uma última flechada e errou.

Inuyasha abriu a boca para falar com ela. Kagome não soube se era uma bronca ou se ele pediria desculpas pelo abraço, não soube porque se avô apareceu furioso, veio caminhando em passos fundos e rápidos, cada passo largo, pesado. O rosto inchado e vermelho de raiva.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele indagou aos berros.

- Eu... – ela não sabia o que falar. Sabia que tinha ido muito mal em todo o treinamento hoje e não havia desculpas.

- Você não acertou um único alvo. Eu aposto que é a escola, você está se dedicando demais. Hoje eu vi como demorou para ir treinar, vi de longe como você não conseguiu se controlar e agora você erra todos os alvos.

- Desculpa vovô. – ela desculpou-se, estava envergonhada por não ter se esforçado mais.

- Você não se esforça nem um pouco. Como pensa em ser uma sacerdotisa que tem como missão salvar o mundo? Você é idiota?

Kagome não respondeu. Inuyasha a encarava.

Com os berros do avô Miroku e Sango apareceram.

- O que há? – o monge perguntou, mas ninguém o respondeu.

- Você é imbecil? – o avô questionou Kagome.

-Não é isso... – ela nem sabia o que falar ou o que fazer.

- Eu sei o que é. Eu sei muito bem, minha neta. – ele disse minha neta de forma grosseira, cuspindo as palavras.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça.

- Você é fraca, Kagome. Muito fraca! Fraca demais para ser uma sacerdotisa. Extremamente fraca.

Ela não teve coragem de encará-lo.

- Você nunca será nem um único quinto do que foi a gloriosa Kikyou. Sabe por quê? Porque você não faz a mínima questão, sua mimada. Você é fraca. A sua fraqueza sempre irá lhe ganhar. Porque você não tem força de vontade. – o avô disse tudo berrando e bravo. – Você precisará treinar muito para se parecer nem que seja um mínimo com Kikyou.

Kagome olhou o avô com os olhos marejados. – Acho que por hoje o meu treinamento já foi suficiente. Eu vou descansar em meu quarto. – falou tentando não chorar. Virou-se e saiu correndo para o seu quarto. Sem olhar para trás. Como não se virou, não viu o rosto de Miroku cheio de surpresa, nem viu os olhos marejados de Sango e ela dizendo que o avô havia sido duro demais, também não viu que o avô tinha ficado extremamente abalado e seu rosto estava suando e carregava uma expressão de extrema tristeza, também não viu os olhos dourados de Inuyasha cheios de pena.

Kagome subiu as pressas até seu quarto. Deitou-se na cama em um pulo. Nem percebeu que ele estava lá. Naraku segurou a mão dela com delicadeza, mas sem tirar o sorriso maldoso dos lábios.

- Eu vou esquecer o abraço. – Kagome murmurou chorosa.

Naraku riu.

- Por mim, você pode começar a esquecer de tudo. – disse isso e se afastou dela. – Acho melhor você ficar a sós.

Kagome não lhe deu atenção. Nem mesmo o encarou. Começou a chorar. Chorar muito.

Continua...

_Olá, tudo bom?_

_Feliz Ano novo a todos! Que muitas coisas boas e alegres aconteçam a todos. _

_Eu finalmente consegui acabar esse capítulo. Eu acabei me confundindo um pouco, já que toda história já está escrita e eu havia perdido esse único capítulo. Espero que não aconteça nenhum desfalque na história. Mas, qualquer coisa me digam que eu farei o máximo para consertar. A partir do próximo tudo ocorrerá como antes, e eu postarei os capítulos de forma rápida. Eu já verifiquei e tenho todos os capítulos gravados, é só que eu tinha perdido esse, na verdade, ele se corrompeu e não dava mais para abri-lo. O lugar que eu postava antes não existe mais e eu não pude resgatar o capítulo. Se alguém algum dia já leu essa fic e por acaso a gravava e puder me mandar esse capítulo, eu ficaria alegre demais, mas acho que ninguém faz isso ahahuahua então complica. Mas de qualquer jeito manterei as coisas dessa forma._

_Eu queria muito responder os comentários, mas eu não vou poder, eu acabei de voltar de viagem e minha casa está empoeirada até o teto, risos, mas no próximo eu prometo que respondo, afinal, só revisarei e postarei, não precisarei escrevê-lo. Porque ele está escrito deve fazer uns cinco anos já._

_Obrigada a todos que esperaram esse capítulo e aqueles que comentaram._

_Obrigada!_

_Felicidades a todos nesse novo ano_

_Beijos_

_Até mais_

_Que vai ser rápido, só eu receber uns comentários animadores que eu já posto o próximo. _

_Dani _


	14. Capítulo 14

_Protegendo você_

Kagome faltou na escola. Queria treinar o dia inteiro até se tornar uma sacerdotisa quão forte como Kikyou foi.

O almoço já estava quase pronto e assim, ela iria parar de treinar arco flecha por ora. Pra começar a treinar meditação com Miroku.

+.+.+.+

Kagome foi a primeira a terminar o almoço.

Disse a Miroku que o esperava aonde sempre treinavam. Perto do lugar onde treinava arco e flecha. E que estaria ali, treinando mais um pouco antes de começar a meditação.

-Kagome está se esforçando. -comentou Sango.

-É o que parece. -disse Miroku.

+.+.+.+

Kagome estava preste a atingir um alvo... Sua vista ficou embaçada e acabou por errar.

-Meu corpo está tão cansado. -ela disse forçando a respiração. Parecia estar exausta. -Há dias estou assim. Mas, preciso treinar para ser uma boa sacerdotisa.

-Kagome?-era Miroku.

Kagome olhou para ele. -Oi!Vamos começar?-ela disse alegre disfarçando seu cansaço.

+.+.+.+

-Não é, melhor, vocês descansarem?-perguntou Sango que observava Kagome e Miroku há horas meditando. Já era cinco e meia da tarde e eles não cessaram.

-Sim. -respondeu Miroku. -Kagome você está se esforçando muito e hoje nem desmaiou. Mas é melhor você descansar para amanhã. Até eu estou começando a ficar exausto.

-Podem ir. -disse Kagome sorrindo.

-Tudo bem por você?-perguntou Sango.

-Tudo, eu que estou falando que vocês podem ir. -Kagome sorria.

-Certo. -falaram juntos.

E foram embora. Deixando Kagome só.

Ela deitou com tudo.

-Minha mente e meu corpo... Estou completamente... Exausta. -Kagome disse.

Seu corpo pesava e sua mente estava muito confusa e transtornada. Parecia até que não tinha forças para levantar.

Respirou fundo e levantou.

Sentiu uma tontura. Porém, não parou de treinar. Mesmo sem o Inuyasha pegou seu arco e flecha...

+.+.+.+

Era onze e meia... Quase meia noite quando ela resolveu cessar seu treino. Todos na casa já pareciam dormir. Estava um silêncio. Pensou até que Naraku iria aparecer. Porém, ele não o fez. Essa atitude era muita estranha...

Tomou um banho rápido e escovou seus dentes. Sem comer nada foi dormir. Aliás, desabou sobre a cama.

Mas, teve novamente aquela insônia.

Quando esse inferno iria acabar?

Amanhã já era quarta-feira, e sábado seria a cerimônia. Seu corpo e mente não parecia que agüentaria até lá.

Mas não importa o que houvesse teria que agüentar para mostrar ao seu avô que não era fraca, frouxa.

As horas passaram e de alguma forma ela conseguiu dormir. Amanhã iria pra escola. Precisava ir. Não podia ficar faltando.

+.+.+.+

Era aula de educação física. A professora tinha falado para todos darem uma corrida em volta da quadra... Kagome estava em ultimo lugar.

Ela sentiu uma tontura. "Por que tudo vai acontecer de novo?" E acabou por desmaiar.

+.+.+.+

Quando acordou não estava mais na escola e sim em casa.

-O que houve?-ela se perguntou.

-Você desmaiou. -disse Kouga que estava sentado no sofá.

-Ah, me lembro. -ela ainda se sentia tonta.

-Melhor descansar. O médico que te examinou disse que você precisa de alguns dias de repouso.

Ela levantou da cama. -Vou treinar! -ela entrou no closet e colocou sua velha conhecida roupa de sacerdotisa.

-Escutou o que eu disse?-ele falou preocupado.

-Meu avô veio me ver quando desmaiei?-ela perguntou o encarando.

-Sinto... Mas, ele não fez questão. -Kouga falou com receio de machucá-la.

-Então, é que eu devo treinar... E não repousar. Médicos não sabem de nada. -ela disse saindo do quarto.

Kouga a seguiu .-Você pôde ter outro desmaio.-avisou.

Ela olhou no fundo dos olhos daquele yokai que parecia tão preocupado com ela. -Não importa! Contanto que eu seja forte para alegrar meu avô. -ela sorria. Tontura... Novamente essa tontura.

Ela caiu para frente. Parecia nem agüentar o próprio peso.

-Kagome?-Kouga a segurou. Estava assustado. Ela parecia estar muito fraca.

-Estou bem. Só uma tontura. -ela disse sem sair dos braços dele.

-Não parece, melhor você ir descansar.

Ela finalmente conseguiu ficar em pé por conta própria. Suspirou. -Não entende?Se eu não for forte o bastante, posso acabar como Kikyou.

Ele segurou o queixo dela docemente. -Não se compare com , você é Kagome.

-Obrigada!

-Você é até mais bela do que Kikyou e até mais pura também. -ele disse aproximando seu rosto do dela.

Ela o afastou. - Não me beijei. -ela disse carinhosamente. -Não se atraiam por mim. Pois, eu trago infelicidades.

Ele aproximou seu rosto mais do dela. Ela não entendeu. Ele aproximou seus lábios do dela. Ele tinha ignorado o comentário que ela acabara de fazer.

Um beijo...

Um beijo doce na bochecha. Foi isso que ele fez.

Sorriu. -Confesso que eu me atraio por você e que você é linda também. Mas, eu não posso competir... Mas também, apesar, de tudo ainda amo Ayame.

-Kouga obrigada. -ela sorriu. -Porém, eu já vou. Preciso treinar.

+.+.+.+

-Inuyasha?-Kagome o chamou.

Ele desceu de uma árvore.

-Vamos treinar. -ela ordenou.

Inuyasha mal falava com Kagome. Definitivamente estava se afastando dela.

Mas, como se eles nem chegaram a se juntar, a se conhecer direito?

Ele vendou os olhos dela.

Ela escutaria os barulhos dos alvos e os acertaria.

Depois, iria para o treinamento normal. E a meditação no final.

+.+.+.+

Ela estava exausta e mesmo assim continuava a acertar aqueles alvos.

Tirou a venda.

-Não dará para eu ensinar tudo. Então, continuarei a lhe treinar depois que se tornar sacerdotisa. -disse Inuyasha sério.

-Tudo bem.

Começaram o treinamento normal.

+.+.+.+

Ela não suportava mais aquele silêncio... Inuyasha não abria a boca para nada. Apenas, para dizer se aquilo tava certo ou errado.

Mas, estava ficando cansativo.

-Inuyasha você... -ela falou.

-Errou!-foi sua resposta.

Kagome suspirou e tentou acertar outra vez. Miroku poderia aparecer para ela começar a treinar logo a meditaçã menos, seria melhor do que ter alguém a olhado todo o tempo sem dizer nenhuma palavra que não seja para criticá-la. Bem, quando ainda falava algo... Tontura novamente, uma escuridão...

"Tudo está tão escuro". Ela pensou mirando mais uma flecha. Uma falta de...

-Ar... -ela sussurrou.

-O que foi?Ar... O quê? -Inuyasha perguntou.

-Ar... -ela voltou a sussurrar. -Preciso de ar. -ela disse colocando a mão no pescoço e soltando o arco e a flecha.

-O que este acontecendo? -Inuyasha estava se preocupando.

Ela tentou sorrir. -Nada!

-Mentira, você está estranha.

Ela se abaixou e pegou seus objetos. -Vamos continuar o treinamento. -ela disse forçando a respiração.

Ele não falou nada. Apenas, ficou desconfiado.

"O que está acontecendo com ela?" Pensou vendo Kagome acertar uma flecha no alvo.

+.+.+.+

O tempo passou e Miroku chegou.

Kagome e ele treinaram a "meditação".

Por sorte, Kagome não teve um desmaio.

E também com medo que ela desmaiasse novamente, ele não pegou pesado...

+.+.+.+

Ela tinha acabado de tomar banho e já colocado seu pijama, amanhã seria quinta e sábado era o seu "grande dia".

Desabou sobre cama.

-Preciso dormir. -ela disse se revirando entre as cobertas.

Escutou a porta de seu quarto se abrir. E olhou na direção desta.

Ela estava tão perturbada que até esqueceu-se de trancar a porta.

Olhou para quem entrava.

Ela já sabia quem era. Até já sabia que essa pessoa se aproximava. Pois, sentiu os fragmentos...

Ele estava com uma roupa preta. Calça, camisa e até um casaco negro.

Sinceramente combinava com ele.

Ela o encarava.

-O que quer?Quer que eu te responda?-ela disse irônica.

De repente sua cabeça começou a doer. Talvez, pelo cansaço.

Ultimamente estava ficando cansada fácil... Era só por um motivo: Seu treinamento para ser sacerdotisa.

O qual parecia tão fácil, mas, que de alguma forma a cansava inexplicavelmente.

-Não. -ele disse se sentando ao lado dela na cama.

Ela olhou para ele. -O que está fazendo Naraku?-ela disse se afastando. Foi quando percebeu pendurado no pescoço dele, um fragmento da jóia enorme. Por isso, o poder dos fragmentos, que ele emanava era enorme. Ele tinha a outra metade [era o que parecia] da jóia de quatro almas.

"Mas, por que ele tem a outra metade?" Kagome pensou.

-Eu vim te visitar. -ele falou se aproximando dela. -Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

-Tá, agora vá embora. -ela ordenou. Como poderia dormir com ele ali?

Ele acariciou a face dela. -Pense em minha proposta com carinho. Não quer que essas mãos que agora te acariciam, desfigure esse seu rosto tão lindo?Quer?-ele perguntou sarcástico.

-Vá embora! -ela ordenou séria.

Ele levantou da cama dela e saiu pela porta.

-Quando você me perguntar... Meu querido Naraku!-ela disse confiante, para si própria. -Terei a resposta na ponta da língua. E adivinha o que será. -ela falou irônica. -Um NÃO bem grande.

Dizendo isso ela deitou se na cama. Esperou o sono chegar.

Bem, esperou... Mesmo sabendo que talvez, ele não viesse.

+.+.+.+

Inuyasha sentiu aquele cheiro...

Só podia ser Naraku.

Aquele cheiro de morte.

Era assim que Inuyasha descrevia o cheiro daquele monstro. Pelo jeito resolveu fazer uma visita para Kagome.

-Tomara que ele não faça nada com a minha Kagome... -ele disse espancando o pobre do saco de boxe. -Minha Kagome?-ele repetiu. -Ela não é minha. -se corrigiu. -Mesmo que eu queira que ela seja. ele se corrigiu novamente. -Mas, não quero que ela seja minha. -ele estava se confundindo. -Ou quero?-realmente, estava confuso.

Parou um pouco de espaçar o saco de boxe. -Melhor eu tirar essa idéias da minha cabeça.

+.+.+.+

+Quinta-feira...+

-Ele está demorando demais. -reclamou olhando para o céu.

Sesshoumaru estava no quintal da mansão.

Naraku tinha aparecido misteriosamente na noite anterior e falado que queria se encontrar com ele.

-O que esse maldito quer desta vez?Ele só pode est...-ele parou de falar ao sentir o cheiro de Naraku.

Porém, hoje tinha um cheiro misturado... Não podia ser.

Ele não estava crente.

Olhou para cima de uma árvore. Pois, foi de lá que sentiu o cheiro "deles".

-O quê? -ele se assustou ao perceber que não estava enganado.

Em cima de uma árvore... Em um galho suficiente forte para agüentar o peso de Naraku e o peso dela.

Sorrindo com aquele mesmo sorriso de sempre, Naraku segurava em seus braços uma garota em seus 16 anos, ela estava desmaiada.

-Por quê?-perguntou Sesshoumaru descrente no que via.

O que Naraku pretendia?

**Continua...**

_Oi meu povo adorado! Como vão? Eu estou postando mais um capítulo dessa longa fic, sim ela é bem longa. Afinal, ela inteira soma vinte e oito capítulos se eu não estou errando as contas_

_Eu acho que a cada minuto a fanfic vai ficando mais emocionante e algumas coisas, talvez de forma subliminar, já estão mostrando os seus caminhos. _

_O que acharam desse capítulo?Espero que tenham gostado._

_Obrigada por todos os comentários. Estou muito feliz. Apesar da demora ainda há vocês que a lêem e comentam. Obrigada._

_Vamos lá!_

_FSM – Chan. – Olá, tudo bom? Obrigada por ainda ler a minha fic, eu estou tão feliz que apesar da demora você ainda a leia. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo como parece que gostou do anterior. Olha, eu também acho que o avô de Kagome é extremamente duro com ela, mas eu acho que ele só está com medo que ela não consiga ser uma sacerdotisa boa o suficiente para deter Naraku. Mas, vamos ver o que esse aí aprontou dessa vez, né? Beijão e tenha um ótimo final de semana. Até._

_Krol – chan. – Oi, como vai? Ah, eu que peço desculpas por ter demorado um século para postar o capítulo. Eu que sou lerda para postar isso sim. Olha, eu concordo o avô dela não podia ser assim, não mesmo, ele está fazendo tudo de forma errada, não está? Mas, vamos ver o que vai dar essa teimosia dele. Obrigada e até mais, tenha um ótimo final de semana._

_Acdy – chan. – Hello, tudo bom? Eu também senti dó da Kagome por causa do avô dela. Ele está sendo rígido demais e agora ela está se esforçando demais. Naraku tem facilidade mesmo, porque ele é poderoso. Desisti não, é que eu sou lerda mesmo para postar. Ainda mais porque o capítulo anterior eu havia perdido e tive que refazer, aí com o final de ano, ixi, aí que me enrosquei mesmo. Ótimo final de semana para você, beijão e até._

_Agome chan. – Oi, tudo beleza? Oh, é mesmo estava rolando um clima, mas a coisa murchou de novo... Mas logo volta, tem que voltar. Olha aí, você está indo pelo caminho, depois da briga, Kagome está se esforçando ao máximo para mostrar ao avô que ela está longe de ser fraca. Vamos ver o que isso dá. Ótimo final de semana, beijos. Até o próximo capítulo._

_Cosette. – Olá, como vai? Ah, eu sei, eu demorei mesmo para postar, ainda mais porque eu tive que reescrever o capítulo anterior após perdê-lo. Olha, nem eu ficaria quieta ouvindo o que o avô da Kagome disse para ela, mas bem, isso refletiu nela e agora a menina está se esforçando além da conta. Ixi, Inuyasha está confuso, coitado. Beijos, ótimo final de semana._

_Letícia. – Olá, como andas? Ixi, você ficou confusa porque eu demorei muito para postar o capítulo. Mil desculpas. Mas, agora a coisa vai andar, eu espero. Também estou com dó da Kagome, ainda mais com ela se desgastando dessa forma. Mas, eu acredito que tudo vai dar certo, não? É isso aí. Até o próximo, beijão e bom final de semana._

É isso aí.

Obrigada por tudo!

Até o próximo.

Aproveitem o final de semana para descansarem.

Beijos

Dani


	15. Capítulo 15

_Protegendo você_

Sorrindo com aquele mesmo sorriso de sempre, Naraku segurava em seus braços uma garota em seus 16 anos, ela estava desmaiada.

-Por quê? -perguntou Sesshoumaru que estava descrente no que via.

O que Naraku pretendia?

-Mas... -Sesshoumaru não sabia o que falar. Não era de ficar assustado fácil... -Eu não entendo!

Naraku sorriu maliciosamente. Em um piscar de olhos jogou a menina para baixo...

Sesshoumaru se apressou e a pegou no colo. E se não conseguisse? E se deixasse ela se colidir com o chão...?

Pensamentos assim se formaram em sua mente.

-Por que está a devolvendo? -perguntou Sesshoumaru com a garota em seus braços.

-Eu não preciso mais dela.

-Mas, você não a seqüestrou para que ninguém o atacasse?

-Sim, mas, agora eu tenho outro plano e sei que vocês serão muito espertos e não me atacaram... Já que, ninguém, quer estragar o grande dia da nova sacerdotisa.

-Qual é o seu plano? -Sesshoumaru perguntou com raiva. Olhou para a garota e depois para onde o Naraku se encontrava. Porém, ele não estava mais lá.

-Maldito! -praguejou.

Olhou para o rosto angelical da garota que dormia em seus braços. Cabelos castanhos lisos. Com só dezesseis anos...

Aproximou seus lábios do dela e a beijou docemente.

O vestido que ela usava estava limpo. Nem era aquele do dia fatídico em que o Naraku a tirou de seus braços.

.+.Flash Back.+.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou da menina que estava deitada na cama dormindo.

Deslizou sua mão sobre o rosto dela, acariciando-a docemente.

A menina abriu seus olhos lentamente.

Antes, que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Sesshoumaru aproximou seus lábios dos delas a beijando profundamente.

-Teve bons sonhos? -perguntou para ela após, o beijo ter se cessado.

-Sim, sonhei com você. -ela disse o abraçando. O abraçou foi forte como se fosse perdê-lo ou algo do tipo.

-O que foi? Está tremendo. Seu sonho foi ruim? -ele disse a afastando e encarando aqueles olhos tão brilhantes.

-Não sei. -ela disse sorrindo. -Não me lembro do sonho. Mas, tenha certeza, se você estava lá, nada de ruim pode ter acontecido.

+.+.+.+

Eles tinham acabado de tomar café.

Andavam de mãos dadas pelos corredores. Até...

-Deveria ter vergonha de si. -disse uma voz conhecida.

Sesshoumaru parou de andar a fazendo quase cair. Ele conseguiu a pegar.

-Por quê? -Sesshoumaru disse vendo o jovem hanyou se aproximar.

-Ora... Você está se envolvendo com uma criança.

-Eu não sou criança! Diz para ele Sesshoumaru-sama. -ela falou não gostando nada do que escutou de Inuyasha.

-Não se meta na minha vida, você não tem moral para falar isso. Não fui eu que me envolvi com a sacerdotisa do lugar. -retrucou Sesshoumaru calmamente.

-Não estou falando disso. -Inuyasha gritou.-Essa garota só tem 16 anos, você é muito velho para anos deve ter a mais que ela?

-Isso não importa. Como não importou para você se Kikyou era ou não sacerdotisa.

-Não estou falando de mim!-Inuyasha gritou. -Então, não mude de assunto.

-Você é um inútil. Nem sei porque carrega a tessaiga.

-Ei, por que está falando da tessaiga?-gritou mais.

-Inuyasha meu irmão... Você não entende nada da vida.

-Cala boca!

Rin foi esquecida.

-Você sabe muito bem que eu estou casado. -disse Sesshoumaru calmamente. -Com ela!Então, não me envergonho de nada.

-Seu cretino!-Inuyasha se aproximou.

-Me dê a tessaiga. -Sesshoumaru disse também se aproximando.

"Eles começaram mais cedo hoje... Discutem algo que nem eles entendem de tão confuso que é. E depois começam a brigar". Ela pensou se afastando.

Sesshoumaru deu um soco em Inuyasha.

-Seu idiota! -gritou Inuyasha tentando acertar Sesshoumaru.

-A tessaiga não merece ter um dono como você. -Sesshoumaru falou na mesma voz de sempre.

Inuyasha acertou um chute no estômago de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru conseguiu desviar de outro chute e acertar Inuyasha. E a briga ficou assim... Sesshoumaru acertando Inuyasha a todo minuto e às vezes, até recebendo alguns golpes. E era soco dali e chute de lá.

+.+.+.+

Ela estava colhendo flores. Queria fazer um buquê para presentear seu amor. Iria colocar no seu quarto e de Sesshoumaru.

-Que bonito!-uma voz macabra se fez.

Ela olhou assustada para trás. -Quem é você?Gosta de flores?-perguntou inocente.

Essa pessoa que muitos a considera maldita.

Quem mais poderia ser a não ser ele?O Naraku.

-Gosto de rosas... Mortas!-ele falou tocando o rosto dela.

Ela se arrepiou. "Quem é ele?" Pensou.

-Mas, elas vivas são lindas. São belas e charmosas. -ela disse sorrindo. Apesar, do medo.

-Mesmo? -ele puxou o cabelo dela com força.

-Está doendo, solta! -pediu segurando a mão dele que puxava seu cabelo e tentando se soltar.

-Claro! -ele respondeu a empurrando.

Ela gritou caindo no chão. Bateu a cabeça e desmaiou.

Ele agachou. -Assim é melhor. -disse a segurando no colo.

+.+.+.+

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha ainda brigavam. Pararam de repente. Pois, sentiram aquele cheiro... Era Naraku.

-Como?-disseram juntos.

Eles escutaram um berro.

-Não pode ser. -Sesshoumaru começou a correr. Pois, imaginava o que poderia estar acontecendo. Ou algo parecido.

Inuyasha o seguiu.

+.+.+.+

-Que bom que chegaram!-Naraku disse segurando ela em seus braços.

-O que você fez? -perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Nada. Ela só está desmaiada. -Naraku disse bancando o inocente.

-Devolva a!-gritou Inuyasha.

-Desculpe-me. Tenho alguns planos para o futuro e bem... Com ela vocês não me atacaram, já que, eu posso digamos matar essa garota.

-O quê? -Sesshoumaru se assustou.

-Até! -Naraku fugiu.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru não fizeram nada estavam com medo que Naraku fizesse algo.

Sesshoumaru sentou no chão.

Inuyasha se assustou com a atitude do meio-irmão.

-Devolve! -gritou Sesshoumaru. Mesmo sendo em vão. Pois, nem o cheiro dela ou dele dava para se sentir...

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dele.

E pela primeira vez na vida Inuyasha viu Sesshoumaru chorar.

Sesshoumaru tirou a aliança do dedo.

-Eu não posso viver sem você... -disse aos prantos encarando o anel que agora segurava entre as mãos.

Inuyasha não falou nada. Pois, sabia que era melhor o silêncio.

.+.Fim.+.

Ele afastou seus lábios do dela.

Ela abriu lentamente seus olhos. Seus olhos brilharam. - Eu... Não... Acredito. -ela mal conseguia falar.

-Você voltou para os meus braços. Voltou para onde nunca deveria ter saído. -ele disse acariciando a face dela.

Ela o abraçou. -Como sonhei com esse dia. Como , como estou aqui de volta? -ela começou a falar. -Eu não entendo. Meu amor... Como os dias eram tristes sem você. Eu precisava te ver. Eu precisava de você. -ela começou a falar sem parar.

Ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre a boca dela. -Calma, eu te explico tudo. -ele a beijou novamente.

+.+.+.+

As horas passaram e Kagome já tinha chegado da escola.

Escutou barulhos vindo da sala de estar e foi até lá.

-O que está acontecendo? -ela disse entrando.

Todos pareciam felizes. Todos até Kouga que ela tinha visto a pouco estava lá... Cercavam uma garota que sorria feliz.

-Kagome? -Sango a viu. -Essa é Rin. Naraku tinha a "seqüestrado" e por algum motivo misterioso hoje a trouxe de volta. Todos estão muito felizes. -Sango disse puxando o braço de Kagome.

-Olá. -Kagome disse meio sem graça para a tal de Rin. O que ela seria? E bem, Naraku tinha a seqüestrado, ele era muito perverso e por isso, Kagome iria se tornar sacerdotisa. Para acabar com ele.

-Prazer!Você será nova sacerdotisa, não é? -a garota falou sorrindo.

-Sim. É... -Kagome estava encabulada.

-Bem, eu sou a esposa de Sesshoumaru.

-Como? -Kagome não acreditara no que ouviu. Esposa?Mas, como assim?

-Bem, nós nos conhecemos desde quando eu nasci. Então quando tinha 15 anos ele pediu minha mão... Eu o amava muito e aceitei. Estranho... Mas, meus pais aceitaram, me casei logo. Meus pais que pediram foi o último desejo de meus pais.

-Como?-Kagome estava cada vez mais confusa.

-Meus pais morreram um mês depois do meu casamento em um acidente de carro. -falou cabisbaixa.

-Perdão! -Kagome se sentiu culpada.

-Tudo bem! -ela sorriu. -Estava muito feliz.Já tinha completado um ano de casado. Quando Naraku apareceu. Disseram-me cerca de um mês antes de você vir morar aqui. Então, ele acabou me seqüestrando. Assim, ninguém poderia atacá-lo e ele seguiria seus planos em paz. Já que, se o atacasse ele daria um jeito de me matar e Sesshoumaru acabaria matando todos. Mas, ontem ele me avisou: Preparasse para voltar. Achei estranha essa decisão. Mas fiquei quieta. Hoje enquanto eu ainda dormia... Ele me trouxe para cá e quando acordei estava nos braços do meu amor.

Kagome se espantou como aquela menina falava... Mas, também estranhou a atitude de Naraku. Se essa menina era uma proteção para ele, por que isso agora? -Onde você ficava? -Talvez, se Kagome perguntasse e ela se lembrasse poderiam atacar Naraku e matá-lo.

-Infelizmente, eu não me lembro, ele usou um tipo de magia que apagou minha memória. -ela disse triste.

-Tudo bem!-sorriu.

+.+.+.+

O dia foi normal.

Ela treinou até tarde... Não sentiu se muito cansada. E nem desmaiou. Inuyasha não falou direito com ela. Miroku não pegou muito pesado no treinamento. Ela até conseguiu dormir tranqüila.

Porém, amanhã era sexta, e sábado será seu grande dia.

Entretanto, ela estava sentindo um mau presságio. Porém, acreditava que nada aconteceria... Será mesmo?

**Continua...**

_Olá, como vão? Mais um capítulo novinho em folha. O que estão achando da fic? Espero que estejam gostando! Porque eu também estou adorando reler essa fanfic. Ela significa muito, ela é a minha origem. Isso é incrível._

_Hoje eu estou fazendo comentários rápidos porque vou viajar, por causa dessas minhas viagens que os novos capítulos andam atrasando. Por isso, eu não vou poder responder os reviews que vocês mandam. Ah, se não fossem esses reviews, eu não estaria postando essa fanfic. Eu sou muita grata a vocês que comentam e me dão forças para continuar. Obrigada mesmo!_

_Obrigada a:_

_**Cosette, Katryna Greenleaf Black (ah, seja bem-vinda por aqui também), Letícia, Agome chan, Krol-chan.**_

_Valeu por tudo. Obrigada e até o próximo. Ele vem assim que eu chegar de viagem._

_Beijos e até_

_Cuidem-se_

_Tenham uma ótima semana_

_=*_

_Dani_


	16. Capítulo 16

_Protegendo você_

Kagome faltou na escola. Pois, tinha que se preparar para sua cerimônia que seria amanhã.

Hoje seria seu último treinamento antes de finalmente se tornar uma sacerdotisa.

Estava meditando com Miroku fazia mais ou menos cinco horas. Já era meio dia e tinha começado a treinar desde as oito da manhã.

Sua mente estava muito cansada. Nem sabia como ainda não tinha desmaiado.

"Sobre sangue e vingança, trazendo tragédias a esse mundo... A princesa permanece, sendo um único objetivo há milênios de tantos demônios... Por isso, proteja-a e salve esse mundo".

Kagome deixava as palavras de Miroku entrar na sua mente...

Ela queria salvar esse mundo. Salvar seus entes queridos e

E vingar por todos que sofreram que morreram devido a um único ser.

Um ser maldito. Ele! Naraku.

"A escuridão permanece, você pode brilhar. Então, faça as trevas tornar-se luz".

-Por todos que tanto sofreram, eu irei vingar... Matando Naraku. -ela disse abrindo seus olhos.

-O almoço está pronto!-Sango apareceu.

-Vamos! -exclamou Kagome sorrindo.

-Ah, Kagome estou impressionado, você não desmaiou hoje. -disse Miroku.

-Sim, é verdade.

+.+.+.+

O almoço ocorreu normal. Todos estavam na mesa, inclusive o avô de Kagome, mas ele não a olhou nenhuma vez.

-Vou treinar. -disse Kagome se levantando. - Te espero Inuyasha no lugar de sempre. Irei começar sem você.

Inuyasha não respondeu. Apenas, observou-a sair da sala de jantar. Todos ficaram em silêncio... Só Rin sorria.

Seu sorriso... Isso era o que mais importava para Sesshoumaru.

+.+.+.+

Kagome acertou vários alvos consecutivos. Acertou mais um. Sentiu um vulto passar atrás de si. Isso lhe casou um arrepio na espinha.

Ele colocou suas mãos sobre a cintura dela.

-Naraku... Quer sua resposta? - ela indagou. Sabia que era ele. Apesar, de que não tinha nenhum fragmento com este. Pois, ela não sentia nenhum.

-Não... Mas, logo vou perguntar. -dizendo isso ele se afastou.

Inuyasha chegou na mesma hora.

"Eu sei que Naraku esteve aqui". Pensou se aproximando de Kagome.

-Sim, ele esteve aqui! -ela disse mirando mais uma flecha. -Sei que sentiu o cheiro dele. –ela atirou e acertou

-Olha, não quero saber de nada! - ele gritou. -Siga sua linha. Só estou aqui para lhe treinar. -gritou mais. Falava severo.

Ela ficou um pouco assustada, mas não aparentou.

Seu treinamento prosseguiu. Mais nenhuma palavra foi dita.

+.+.+.+

Quatro e meia da tarde.

Rin e Sango apareceram no treinamento de Kagome.

-Kagome, venha, precisa experimentar sua roupa da cerimônia. -disse Sango a puxando.

-Certo. -Kagome derrubou o arco e flecha no chão. -Mas, não precisa me puxar com tanta força.

-Vamos! -Rin falou sorrindo.

+.+.+.+

Elas, três, caminhavam pelos corredores da mansão.

-Kagome, Sango e Rin!-uma voz já idosa as chamou.

-Sim? -falaram juntas se virando.

-Quero deixar um recado. -era Ji-chan. -Para Kagome.

-Sim, vovô? -perguntou Kagome.

-Não importa o que haja será a sacerdotisa do lugar.

-Eu já sei disso.

-Mas quero deixar claro que hoje será o seu último dia como uma garota normal.

-Eu sei, mas infelizmente, há algum tempo não sou uma garota normal.

-Bem, isso não me importa. Pois bem, por algum tempo deixara de freqüentar a escola. Pois, ainda é uma frouxa. -falou calmamente.

-Frouxa?-ela perguntou não entendeu o porquê dessa frouxa.

-Sim, fraca. E muito... Por isso, quero que siga treinamentos contínuos... E a escola irá atrapalhar. Não me importa sua opinião. Pois, você terá que fazer isso e pronto.

Ela não falou nada. Rin e Sango também estavam muito assustadas com essa reação de Ji-chan.

-Será uma sacerdotisa e irá salvar esse mundo. Seja por bem, ou mal.

-Já disse que serei uma sacerdotisa. -ela falou.

-E eu já disse que suas palavras ou opiniões, pouco me importam. -gritou o avô. -Então, vá logo experimentar a roupa para amanhã. -falando isso ele foi embora.

Kagome sentiu uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto. Mas a limpou depressa. "Era isso o que ele lhe dizia agora? Somente isso?" Kagome pensou entristecida. "Depois daquela briga... Era só isso?"

-Vamos, Kagome, o vovô só fala da boca pra fora. -disse Sango.

-Verdade!-ajudou Rin.

-Vamos... Logo!-essa foi a resposta de Kagome. O que ela poderia dizer?

+.+.+.+

A roupa da cerimônia era linda.

Era um vestido branco longo que se arrastava no chão, tomara-que-caia. Em seu pescoço estava uma corrente de prata com um coração de pingente. Estaria descalça... E um véu na cabeça que ia até sua cintura... Luvas que deixava seus dedos a mostra, tampando somente sua palma da mão, pequenas, passavam só um pouco do pulso... Seria uma noiva?

-Está parecendo que vou me casar! -exclamou Kagome se vendo no espelho.

-Não, Kagome. -Falou Rin ajeitando o véu. -O branco significa pureza. Entende?Uma sacerdotisa é pura.

-Entendo, eu acho.

-Você está linda! –Sango a elogiou.

-Obrigada! -ela falou sem graça.

-Agora tome um banho e descanse, mandarei alguém trazer algo para você comer... -Sango sorria.

-Estou sem fome, Sango.

-Certo!Então, mandaremos sua janta, mais tarde. Ao menos que sinta fome antes, ligue para a cozinha, o número é: onze, e peça algo. -Rin falou.

-Obrigada!Mas, acho que esperarei minha janta.

-Descanse minha prima querida. -disse Sango beijando a testa de Kagome.

-Farei isso! -Kagome sorria. Mas, sentia uma dor por dentro...

-Até!-falou Rin abrindo a porta.

Kagome viu as duas garotas saírem pela porta e fechando-a.

Ela começou a se despir. -Essa dor que estou sentindo em meu coração é tão grande. – disse com uma voz entristecida.

+.+.+.+

Rin e Sango chegaram à sala de tv. Lá estava Sesshoumaru.

Rin se aproximou dele.

-Olá meu amor!-disse o beijando.

-Ela já está descansando?-perguntou ele, puxando Rin, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo.

-Sim. Amanhã é o dia da cerimônia. -respondeu Rin rindo.

-Bem, pessoal, eu torço para que tudo dê certo. -disse Sango. -Agora vou dar lhes licença, eu acho que ambos querem ficar a sós.

Dizendo isso ela deixou Sesshoumaru e Rin a sós.

-Como senti sua falta amor. -disse Rin segurando o rosto de Sesshoumaru.

-Não mais que eu. -ele disse a beijando profundamente.

+.+.+.+

Sango andava pelos corredores, iria para o jardim, queria tomar um ar.

-Sango!-vinha Miroku se aproximando. -Aonde vai?

-Eu?Estava indo até o jardim...

-Amanhã será o grande dia, não? -ele falou caminhando junto com ela.

-Sim... Mas, estou preocupada com Kagome.

-Por quê?

-Meu avô não está ajudando... Ele a desvaloriza muito.

-Eu sei... Também percebi.

Ela parou de andar. -Miroku... Kagome pode enfraquecer até a morte?

-Como? -ele não entendeu a pergunta.

-Pois, se as pessoas só exigirem dela e não demonstrarem carinho, afeto... Seu poder espiritual pode enfraquecer.

-Sim, isso é verdade. -ele falou encarando ela.

-Ela não pode enfraquecer... -Sango disse triste.

-Ela não vai... Eu sei que não. Ela é muito forte.-ele disse segurando as mãos dela.

-Eu também sei... Mas, ela não é eterna.

-Ninguém é, e mesmo sabendo disso, continuamos a lutar... Continuamos a viver. -ele disse sorrindo.

-Obrigada. -ela disse o abraçando.

De alguma de forma, de algum jeito, se sentia protegida ao lado dele... Mesmo com aquele jeito dele.

Sentia-se protegida.

+.+.+.+

Kagome já tinha tomado banho fazia um tempo. Já estava de pijama e estava deitada em sua cama.

-Meu corpo... Novamente, está começando a doer, minha mente está tão perturbada. -ela disse olhando para o teto.

Escutou batidas na porta.

Abriu e era apenas um empregado, trazendo sua janta.

Mas, era apenas, seis da tarde... E pensando melhor... Ela estava com fome.

O empregado colocou sua comida em cima de sua mesa e saiu.

Ela se sentou na cadeira.

Mexeu e mexeu na comida. Apesar da fome não queria comer.

Colocou a primeira garfada na boca. Sentiu o gosto da comida que era preparada por Kaede e suas assistentes.

-Como está gostoso! -falou ao colocar a segunda garfada na boca.

Jantou. Demorou muito até, pois, aproveitou cada grão de arroz. E também porque enrolou muito para começar a comer, parar levar uma garfada em seguida da outra para a boca...

+.+.+.+

As horas passavam e o que ela mais queria era descansar. Até tentou dormir, mas, fora em vão. Escutou o barulho da porta do quarto da frente ser aberta e logo em seguida fechada. Era Inuyasha... Ela até chegou a se levantar e ameaçar que abriria a porta e que diria para ele como se sente.

Mas, foi covarde... Fraca!Frouxa...

-Frouxa! -murmurou. Escorreu pela porta e sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. -Não pode ser... -falou em bom tom quando senteu a jóia se aproximar.

Naraku entrou pela varanda.

Aproximou-se de Kagome que chorava. E o encarava sem saber o que fazer.

Também se agachou. Agachou-se na frente dela.

-Está chorando?-ele disse calmamente. Não docemente... Apenas, da mesma forma que sempre falava, com um ar de mistério.

-Sim... É o que parece não?-ela disse séria.

Ele limpou as lágrimas dela.

Aproximou seus lábios dos dela, e a beijou profundamente. E ela... Contribuiu.

Seria um ato de desespero?Não... Ela sabia que o fim estava próximo.

-Vim perguntar a resposta... Irá aceitar minha proposta? -ele perguntou olhando para ela. Passou a língua entre os lábios e esperou uma resposta.

Ela suspirou fundo. Sabia que essa resposta traria o fim. Talvez, dela, de Kagome.

-Vai aceitar?-ele perguntou.

Ela fixou seus olhos nos dele. -Eu não vou aceitar... -ela disse calma e firme.

-Como?-ele se espantou com a resposta.

**Continua...**

_Olá! Tudo bem?Lá vem a escritora atrasada de novo. Como sempre. Acho que todo mundo já está se acostumando com os meus atrasos. Eu penso que vou ser mais rápida e no fim eu me enrosco com tudo e nada dá certo!_

_Mas, diga, o que acharam desse capítulo? O próximo é a cerimônia de Kagome! Meu Deus! Naraku teve um não como resposta o que ele vai fazer agora? Será que ele vai matar Kagome com suas próprias mãos? E Inuyasha o que ele fará para salvá-la? Ele deixará que ela se perca como ele perdeu Kikyou? Muitas perguntas! Mas, todas serão solucionadas._

_Vou parar de enrolar e, enfim, vou responder os comentários. Ah! Esses comentários que quando eu leio, eu pulo de alegria, literalmente. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem eles. São eles que me dão forças para continuar a escrever. São eles que me alegram nos dias que estou triste e eu vejo que há quem goste das minhas humildes histórias. Eu agradeço de verdade. Agora vamos lá:_

Cosette. – Olá, minha querida, como vai? Naraku está longe de ser um burro, talvez, ele seja um verdadeiro tolo, isso sim. Eu estou feliz que Rin voltou agora ela e Sesshoumaru podem tentar ser felizes. Não vou dizer que suas teorias estão erradas... Mas, eu posso dizer que você está a caminho. Olha homem lindo que nem o nosso Sesshoumaru não se acha por aí. Eu ando muito por aí e digo, é difícil ver, de verdade. Olha que a coisa ainda tem um chão bem longo. Beijão e ótima semana, até a próxima. O e-mail logo vem.

Lilermen. –Ah, oi! Tudo bom? Sobre não aparecer por aqui tudo bem. Eu só posso dizer que estou feliz que você tenha voltado, afinal, eu demoro muito pra postar e tem muita gente que acaba abandonando a fanfic. Bagunça eu garanto que vai ter, afinal a resposta da Kagome foi um não e Naraku não vai reagir bem a isso. Ixi, o avô da Kagome só sabe pegar no pé dela é uma coisa. Espero te ver no próximo, ótima semana e beijos.

Katryna Greenleaf Black. – Olá, como andas? Isso é uma verdade, Naraku nunca devolveria a Rin sem ter um plano muito mal por trás disso. Mas, agora é só lendo pra ver o que acontece. Eu não posso revelar nada. Mas, eu posso garantir que a resposta da Kagome altera muito todo o jogo do Naraku. Espero te ver aqui na próxima, ótima semana, você é sempre bem-vinda, muitos beijos.

Krol - chan. – Olá, como vai? Sério mesmo? Obrigada pro todos os elogios eu estou muito grata em saber de tudo isso. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo como dos outros. Valeu por entender minhas demoras. Eu demoro, mas não falho. Eu acho. Obrigada mesmo. Até mais, beijos e boa semana.

Agome – chan. – Oi, como estás? Olha, pode esperar tudo do Naraku, de verdade, principalmente quando ele se enfurece. Agora com essa resposta negativa da Kagome, ixi, ele só vai aprontar mesmo. Porque ele pode ser cruel de muitas maneiras, isso eu sei. Espero te ver na próxima, beijos e até. Boa semana.

Letícia. – Olá, tudo bom? Espero que sim. Mal pela demora. E agora? Kagome negou o pedido de Naraku! Ele vai aprontar alguma coisa muito grave, pode ter certeza. O grande dia realmente será grande e, principalmente, perturbado. Aguarde. Beijos e até mais. Boa semana.

_É isso pessoal! Obrigada mesmo e até a próxima._

_Beijos_

_Dani_


	17. Capítulo 17

_Protegendo você_

Sango entrou no quarto de Kagome calmamente sem fazer barulhos. Chacoalhou a prima de leve.

Kagome abriu seus olhos lentamente se deparando com a prima sorrindo.

-Kagome! Que bom que acordou. -disse Sango feliz.

-Que horas são? -perguntou Kagome ainda zonza por causa do sono.

-Já é meio dia. -disse a prima tirando o lençol que cobria Kagome e o dobrando.

-Já? -perguntou não acreditando que dormiu tanto. -Como me deixaram dormir tanto?

-Hoje é sua cerimônia... -disse Sango colocando o lençol já dobrado dentro do armário.

-Eu sei. -disse Kagome finalmente levantando.

-Pois bem, às três horas irá começar. -disse Sango forrando a cama.-Bem, descanse até as duas , você se trocará nesse horário... E coma algo também.

-Por que uma hora antes? -perguntou Kagome entrando no banheiro.

-Para você se preparar... Irá ficar aqui no seu quarto, e quando escutar a corneta irá nos encontrar no quintal da casa.

-Como vou achar vocês... E porque está me dizendo isso?Não vai ficar comigo até lá?-Kagome disse de dentro do banheiro.

-É proibido... Uma tradição. No dia em que a cerimônia acontece... Ninguém pode entrar em contato com a sacerdotisa que tem que ficar se preparando até a hora da consagração.

-Por que está aqui então? -Kagome perguntou colocando a pasta na escova de dente.

-Bem, é preciso alguém avisar como vai acontecer tudo. Eu estou aqui para explicar tudo... Mas, não tenho muito tempo.

A porta foi aberta. Era um empregado com uma bandeja na mão. Sango pegou a bandeja e agradeceu. Colocou a bandeja em cima da cama.

-Aqui está seu café. Eu mandei trazer antes de vir para cá. Coma tudo, certo?-falou Sango se sentando na cama.

Kagome terminou de escovar os dentes.

-Vamos ver se você se lembra de tudo?-sugeriu Sango.

-Bem, eu irei me alimentar. -Kagome falou saindo do banheiro. -Certo?Descansarei e lá pelas duas irei me trocar e meditar para a cerimônia... Que será às três horas. Irei ir para o quintal da casa onde encontrarei vocês, após, escutar o barulho da corneta... Não é?-disse Kagome sentando na cama.

-Sim. -Sango beijou a testa da prima. -Agora não posso mais ficar com você... Ninguém pode. Tenho certeza que tudo dará certo. Não será fraca, será a sacerdotisa mais forte desse local. -Sango se levantou e foi embora.

Kagome tomou um gole do café. Viu sua prima sair pela porta.

Quando já tinha certeza que ela estava longe, olhou para a janela.

-Não Sango... Não dará certo. -ela bebeu mais um gole do café. -Dei minha resposta para Naraku... E não voltarei atrás. O fim está próximo... O fim de Kagome. -ela disse melancólica.

+.+.+.+

-Vamos nos preparar... -disse Ji-chan para todos.

Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Kaede e ele próprio estavam no jardim.

-Kouga dará o sinal para Kagome, tocando a corneta. -disse Ji-chan.

-Certo. -afirmou Kouga, que já segurava o objeto na mão.

-Ficaremos em um círculo. No centro Kagome ficará. Ela será abençoada por Miroku, que é o monge.

-O. K. -concordou Miroku.

-Rezaremos... E depois, Kaede entregará o arco e flecha para Kagome. O arco e flecha que pertenceu a Kikyou e que já é abençoado... Trazendo o poder. -continuou.

-Sim. -Kaede disse também com o arco e flecha.

-Precisamos da energia de todos. -ele terminou.

+.+.+.+

As horas voaram... Já eram duas horas.

Kagome tinha acabado de sair do banho. Colocou um roupão. E se sentou na frente da penteadeira

Suspirou. -Eu não vou voltar atrás. Aquela foi a melhor decisão. -ela disse pegando a escova em cima da penteadeira. Escovou seus cabelos.

Ela sorriu e olhou se no espelho. -Será melhor para todos assim. -ela sorria... Estava nervosa. -Muito melhor.

Ao terminar de falar... Olhou fixamente para o espelho.

Nesse instante... Uma rachadura se fez...

Partindo o espelho no meio.

Kagome se levantou assustada.

-O que está acontecendo? -ela disse se afastando da penteadeira.

Estava assustada.

Nesse mesmo minuto mais rachaduras se fizeram no espelho...

-O que... -ela iria pergunta de novo. Mas, o espelho se quebrou completamente... Ela se agachou. Pois, vôo cacos para todos os lados.

Ela se levantou... Por sorte nenhum dos cacos a atingiu.

Sentiu os fragmentos, ele tinha acabado de chegar.

Ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Estava descalça, por isso, tinha medo de se machucar com alguns cacos... Machucar seus pés.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou.

-Olá, Naraku. -ela disse o olhando.

-Está feliz em me ver? -ele disse se aproximando. Como estava de sapatos não se importou.

Usava um terno, calça, gravata e sapatos negros. Estava completamente com roupas pretas. Ah!E luvas de couro preto também.

-Você que quebrou o espelho? -ela perguntou.

-Bela recepção, não? -ele disse a pegando no colo.

-O fim está próximo então?-ela disse nos braços dele.

Ele passou a mão sobre cama, para ver se tinha algum caco. Como não tinha nenhum caco, que pelo menos ele não sentiu, deitou-a ali.

Ele acariciou a face dela e se sentou ao lado dela.

Ela não falava nada, apenas o observava.

Ele beijou o pescoço dela. Beijou várias vezes.

Acariciava a face dela ao mesmo tempo. Passou a mão sobre os cabelos dela.

-Hoje é o fim?-ela disse não o reprovando... Não fazendo nada. O deixando a beijar.

Ele beijou os lábios dela. Um toque de lábios. Mas, depois, um beijo profundo. Um beijo ardente... Que tirou o fôlego de ambos.

Ele beijou de leve os lábios dela. -Preparada para a morte? -ele perguntou beijando o pescoço dela. Afastou-se para encará-la.

-Sim... -ela passou a língua entre os lábios. -Estou completamente pronta para morrer. -ela disse envolvendo o pescoço dele com seus braços e o beijando.

+.+.+.+

Kouga aprontou-se e tocou a corneta.

E voltou ao seu lugar.

Todos estavam em círculo. Deixando uma passagem, para quando Kagome chegar, ela entrar no círculo e o ritual começar.

Passaram se alguns minutos e nada de Kagome.

-Toque de novo. -falou Ji-chan para Kouga que o obedeceu.

Mais alguns minutos e nada.

-Esperarei mais dez minutos e se ela não aparecer irei atrás dela. -falou o avô de Kagome bravo.

-Ela vai vir. -disse Rin.

+.+.+.+

Não só dez minutos passaram como mais de meia hora. Já era, quatro da tarde.

-Sango, vá chamar aquela sua prima, demente. -disse Ji-chan, que não agüentava a demora da neta e já tinha até perdido a pose, e a paciência.

-Ela não é demente! -gritou Sango.

-Vá chamá-la! -ele gritou. Sango não respondeu e obedeceu ao avô.

+.+.+.+

Chegou ao quarto de Kagome. Bateu e ninguém respondeu.

-Kagome?-ela falou abrindo a porta que estava destrancada. Olhou para o quarto cheio de cacos de vidros e percebeu que era do espelho da penteadeira.

-O que aconteceu aqui? -Sango começou a se preocupara.

Ela avistou em cima do sofá a roupa que Kagome deveria estar vestida para cerimônia. Pelo jeito nem tocada foi.

-Eu não sei o que está acontecendo... -Sango disse saindo dali e correndo até o quintal.

+.+.+.+

Chegou sem fôlego.

-Vovô!-ela disse se aproximando do senhor que a encarava, pelo jeito, não estava feliz em não ver Kagome com Sango.

-Cadê ela?-gritou.

Sango chegou perto do avô. Parou um pouco para descansar. Tinha corrido sem parar... Estava com um mau pressentimento.

-Fale cadê ela?-pediu o avô totalmente sem paciência.

Todos olhavam para ela e para o avô. Ninguém entendia esse desespero dela.

O que estaria acontecendo?

-Quando cheguei lá no quarto de Kagome, ela não estava... -começou Sango.

Todos se espantaram e a fúria dominou o olhar de Ji-chan.

-Mas tinha cacos de espelho por todo o quarto. E a roupa que ela tinha que estar vestida para hoje estava intocada. -dizia Sango desesperada.

-O que será que houve?-perguntou Rin.

Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin com força.

-O quê? -Rin não entendeu a reação de Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha e Kouga apenas rosnaram.

E os três yokais olharam para cima de uma árvore.

-Olá! -disse Naraku.

Todos dessa vez olhavam para ele.

-Está envolvido com o desaparecimento de Kagome?-perguntou Kaede.

Naraku saltou da árvore e pairou sobre o chão.

-Diga logo, maldito!-Inuyasha começou a se irritar. Se Naraku tivesse feito algo para Kagome, iria morrer agora. Não iria esperar mais, como teve que esperar antes.

-Vocês querem mesmo saber?-perguntou sarcástico.

-O que fez com a senhorita Kagome?-perguntou Miroku que observou tudo ao longe até agora.

-Acho que não vão gostar da resposta. -ele disse pegando no bolso algo.

-Fale!-gritou Sango. Kirara que estava por ali perto apareceu e se transformou.

Ele pegou do bolso um caco do espelho e mostrou a eles.

-Esse é um dos cacos do espelho da penteadeira do quarto de Kagome.

-Tá, o que isso tem a ver?- Inuyasha desembainhou a espada.

-Espere Inuyasha. -avisou Sesshoumaru. -Deixe Naraku terminar de falar. -ele ainda abraçava Rin fortemente.

Naraku jogou o caco para trás. Quebrando-o em mais pedaços.

-Como o espelho ou esse caco, Kagome se foi. -ele disse irônico.

-Matou Kagome? -Ji-chan não acreditou.

-Sim... Mas, não como matei Kikyou. A morte dela foi muito melhor. -ele dizia calmo.

Sango caiu de joelhos. -Matou. -ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Rin começou a chorar. Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin mais forte.

Miroku se aproximou de Sango. Agachou-se e a abraçou. Também sentia muito.

Kouga abaixou a cabeça, lamentando... Naraku havia tirado a vida de mais uma sacerdotisa...

E até Kaede chorou.

Inuyasha não acreditou... Sentiu uma dor imensa no coração. Parecia pior do que a morte... A dor de perda: Era isso.

Guardou a espada na bainha.

-Matou Kagome ele repetiu. -Me tirou Kagome... -ele não conseguia acreditar.

Pois, com Kagome tudo era tão diferente. Tão...

Os yokais olharam para o lado. -Como?-disseram juntos.

Apareceu uma mulher.

Vestia um vestido preto longo de alças finas. Suas luvas, também, pretas, longas, quase chegavam em seus descalça. E não dava para ver seu rosto. Pois, estava coberto pelo véu, negro que na frente cobria todo seu rosto e atrás ia até o chão. Uma gargantilha de ouro branco com uma cruz... E um buquê. Um buquê de rosas mortas e secas.

Naraku se aproximou desta mulher.

-Quero apresentar a vocês minha esposa.

**Continua...**

_Tudo bom? Espero que sim. Hoje não vou me alongar demais._

_Oh my God! A esposa de Naraku! O que ele aprontou dessa vez? O que está acontecendo? Até a escritora está confusa. Oh my God! Oh my God! O que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Eu espero mesmo que tenha gostado. O que acham que vai acontecer a partir de agora? Só lendo para saber._

_Obrigada a todos os comentários, eles sempre me fazem bem. Muito bem, agora vou respondê-los!Vamos lá:_

Lilermen. – Oi, como você está? Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo anterior, e desse? O que você achou? Eu também tenho muita dó de Kagome, mas agora que ela teve o seu fim. O avô dela é chato até nos momentos mais cruciais. Inuyasha é sempre mosca morta, eu não sei mesmo como ele consegue ser tão lento e leso, vai entender. Mas, agora tudo vai mudar. Espero te ver no próximo capítulo, muitos beijos, ótimo final de semana! Obrigada e até.

Katryna Greenleaf Black. – Olá, opa eu estou muito bem, apesar de que minhas aulas vão começar e eu queria mais férias, mas tudo bem. Dia nove também a rotina voltará. Naraku fez o pior. O pior que podia acontecer nessa situação. Eu também ia responder mal se meu avô fosse tão chato quanto o da Kagome é para ela. Ele merece umas boas respostas para aprender a se comportar. Obrigada. Até mais. Beijos, bom final de semana.

Krol - chan. – Oi, eu estou muito bem, mas queria é ter mais férias, aí eu ficaria ainda mais feliz. Eu estou bem feliz que você está gostando, então me diga o que achou desse, certo? Eu que agradeço por você ter paciência para ler a fanfic. Obrigada, viu? Beijão e bom final de semana.

Cosette. – Olá, menina, tudo beleza? Você serve para muita coisa! Principalmente, para teorias. Olha, eu não posso dizer que Naraku a capturou de forma alguma, afinal ela teve o seu fim, então não cabe essa teoria de capturar. Mas, calma que ainda há muita história pela frente. Obrigada por tudo, viu? Muitos beijos! Bom final de semana, hoje ou amanhã eu respondo o seu e-mail. Até.

_É isso aí pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado._

_Até o próximo capítulo que eu garanto que vai estar eletrizante. Muitas revelações, brigas, ciúmes, diversão e tudo mais._

_Beijão_

_Um final de semana maravilhoso para todos_

_Dani_


	18. Capítulo 18

_Protegendo você_

-Quero apresentar a vocês a minha esposa.

Naraku sorria.

-Esposa!!!!! -todos exclamaram. Naraku matou Kagome. E agora tinha uma mulher a qual aceitava em participar com seus planos... Com o provável fim do mundo.

Naraku quase que imediatamente começou a levantar a parte da frente do véu da tal esposa. Respirou fundo. Delicadamente desprendeu o véu dos cabelos da mulher. Arrancando-o e jogando-o no chão.

-Não pode ser... -Frases como essas se formaram.

Com os lábios em um batom preto, sombra também, uma maquiagem negra, ela sorriu. Derrubou o buquê no chão.

Naraku a beijou com paixão.

-Ela não é linda? –indagou com sarcasmo.

A mulher estendeu o braço esquerdo e do dedo anular tirou uma aliança. Segurou delicadamente a aliança.

-Por quê? -perguntou Inuyasha.

Ninguém estava crente.

Todos pensavam que estavam sonhando. Sim!Era um pesadelo... Porém, real.

-Por quê? -ela repetiu com raiva.

-Calma meu amor. -disse Naraku beijando a face dela. Afastou-se e subiu em uma árvore em um só pulo.

Ela suspirou. -Bem, vou responder lhe o porquê. -falou colocando a aliança de volta no dedo.

Caminhou até Ji-chan.

Ele não continha as lágrimas, ele estava chorando de pavor. Medo, desgosto e arrependimento.

-Diga minha neta, diga, Kagome por que está fazendo isso? -ele disse tocando o rosto dela.

Ela se afastou. Fez uma cara de nojo.

-Eu não sou fraca? Ou melhor, uma frouxa. -ela sorria maliciosamente.

Aproximou-se de Inuyasha. Tocou o rosto dele. -Eu cumpri minha promessa... Mas, foi porque você não me quis. Que pena! Eu não sou sua Kikyou. -ela falava com ironia na voz.

Foi até Kaede e sem dizer nada arrancou o arco e flecha dela.

Caminhou calmamente até o centro do círculo.

-Eu sou frouxa, não sou? -gritava. -Vou mostrar como sou frouxa. -preparou o arco e a flecha e apontou para todos. Um de cada vez. -Naraku venha cá meu amor... –ela pediu docemente.

Naraku a obedeceu quase que imediatamente.

Caminhou até ela e a abraçou por trás.

Beijou a nuca dela. –Está pensando qual vai ser a presa mais fácil? -ele perguntou.

-Não. -ela disse se virando para ele. -Estou apenas vendo qual vai ser a mais saborosa de ver morrendo.

Ele segurou na cintura dela.

-Rin se afaste. -disse Sesshoumaru.

-Com medo que machuquemos sua pequena?-perguntou Naraku.

Sesshoumaru rosnou.

-Não rosne seu cachorrinho de meia tigela. -gritou Kagome enfurecida. -Ou sua querida Rin irá ser a primeira a morrer por minhas flechas.

Sesshoumaru não temia ser morto, mas temia não poder proteger Rin o suficiente. Por isso, não fez mais nada. Apenas, continuou a observá-los com cautela.

-Kagome... Eu... Não acho você uma frouxa. -Sango começou. Ela chorava desesperadamente.

Kagome apontou seu arco e flecha para Sango.

-Não me importa. No fundo ninguém acreditava que eu seria uma sacerdotisa! -ela gritou. -Mas, Sango quer morrer?

-Como? -Sango ficou abismada.

-Ou... -apontou para Kirara. -Prefere que sua gatinha morra primeiro?

Kirara rosnou brava.

-Não! -gritou Sango.

-Já sei! -apontou para Miroku. -Seria mais doloroso perdê-lo.

-Pare Kagome. - Sango suplicou.

-É a mesma Kagome que conheci? -Kouga se intrometeu.

Kagome depressa apontou a flecha para ele.

-Você não quer se encontrar com Ayame? -ela perguntou ironicamente.

-Você está louca? -ele não conseguia acreditar que aquela ali, apontando a flecha para ele, era Kagome.

-Naraku... Você poderia usar seu miasma e matar a todos de uma só vez. Fazer com que os corpos deles se desintegrem e para nós nos deliciarmos com a morte deles. -ela disse diabolicamente.

-Não. Vamos matar um a um. E aí, saborearemos melhor. -ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Então, a primeira presa é...? -ela olhou para todos.

-Por que fez isso Kagome? -perguntou Kaede.

-Cale-se. -Kagome olhou para Kaede. Mas, logo depois, viu os outros. -Quem será?Quem será? -ela repetia.

-Eu não entendo! -Kaede continha as lágrimas. -Tudo daria certo. Você era capaz de se tornar uma sacerdotisa magnífica e tudo mais.

-Já mandei ficar quieta, velhota. -Kagome falou olhando fixamente para Kaede.

-Cometeu um erro gigantesco. -ela não podia mais conter lágrimas, tinha que voltar a chorar.

Kagome se aproximou de Kaede e deu um tapa em seu rosto.

-Velha inútil. Se você não se calar, irei fazer Naraku acabar de uma só vez com você. -falou olhando para o chão.

Já que quando bateu em Kaede a qual perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu com tudo no chão.

Rin veio socorrer Kaede.

-Kagome... -começou Rin ajudando Kaede a levantar.

-Não comece você também. -Kagome gritou.

Essa não podia ser a Kagome que eles conheciam.

O que Naraku fez a ela?

O quê?

-Já sei! -Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e atirou uma flecha nele. Mas, ele conseguiu desviar. -Naraku!Inuyasha é mau. Ele não quer morrer primeiro. -falou ela como uma criança de apenas cinco anos, que quer por que quer alguma coisa.

-Tenha paciência anjo. -disse Naraku se divertindo com a situação em que todos se encontravam. Em que todos ali se encontravam.

-Você conseguiu o que queria, não? -perguntou Sesshoumaru para Naraku.

-Sim e muito mais. -ele disse calmamente.

-O que mais você queria além de destruir essa família e esse mundo?

-Ela. -Naraku falou olhando Kagome. A qual depois de errar a flecha que deveria matar Inuyasha procurava uma presa mais lenta.

-Ela? Como assim ela? -Sesshoumaru não conseguia entender.

-Tenho tudo o que queria. E até o que pensei que não poderia ter. -ele disse olhando para Sesshoumaru e depois para Kagome. -Melhor se apressar, Sesshoumaru, ou sua pequena será a primeira a morrer.

-O quê? -Sesshoumaru gritou. Logo olhou para Kagome.

Kagome estava mirando sua flecha para Rin. Sesshoumaru correu...

Conseguiu por pouco desviar a flecha.

-Droga! -praguejou Kagome.

Sesshoumaru segurou Kaede no colo e fez Rin se segurar em seu pescoço. -Vamos!Depois, resolvemos isso. -Disse fugindo.

-Não vai fugir!-Kagome gritou atirando outra flecha. Mas, Sesshoumaru desviou e se foi.

-Então... -ela disse sorrindo maliciosa. -Vou matar você!-gritou atirando uma flecha em seu avô.

Kouga mais que depressa segurou Ji-chan no colo.

-Kagome... Perdão! -disse Ji-chan antes de desmaiar no colo de Kouga.

-Não queria fazer isso, mas, eu vou me mandar junto a Sesshoumaru. -disse correndo.

-Não havia percebido antes, mas, hoje você está com dois fragmentos da jóia. -Kagome disse abaixando o arco.

-Até! -essa foi a resposta de Kouga antes de fugir também.

Kirara se apressou e com Miroku e Sango em suas costas começou a voar.

-Não quero deixar Kagome com esse monstro! -gritou Sango tentando pular de Kirara.

Miroku a segurou.

-Essa foi uma decisão dela. -disse Miroku não a deixando pular.

-Não!-gritou.

Mas, Kirara também fugiu.

Estava ali apenas, Naraku, Kagome e Inuyasha.

-Então, todo mundo quer brincar de esconde-esconde! -disse Kagome se aproximando de Naraku.

-Sim... -Naraku falou colocando a mão envolta da cintura de Kagome.-E você Inuyasha também vai brincar?

-Argh! Maldição!-Inuyasha falou mostrando a tessaiga.

-Fuja! Naraku sabe de tudo! Ele vai atrás de todos! -disse Kagome com uma voz enojada. -Vá!Vai ser divertido.

-Isso é pior não é? -falou Naraku virando Kagome. Ficou de frente para ela e ele para ela. Mas, ele olhava Inuyasha. -Isso é pior que a morte de Kikyou não é?

-Claro que não!-ele falou irônico.

Mas, mesmo que não demonstrasse, ele sentia uma dor enorme...

-Então se é assim... -Naraku envolve Kagome em um abraço e a beijou. Um beijo ardente.

Inuyasha sentiu uma dor profunda no coração.

"Maldição! O que é isso que estou sentindo?". Pensou.

O beijou se cessou. Naraku deixou Kagome sem ar.

Ela suspirou.

-Vamos contar... -ela disse se virando de costas. -Vou contar até dez!Melhor se apressar... Inuyasha.

Inuyasha destransformou a tessaiga e a colocou na bainha.

Naraku abraçou Kagome por trás. Ignorando Inuyasha.

Inuyasha deu alguns passos a fim de se aproximar de Kagome.

-Melhor se apressar, Inuyasha!-Naraku falou. E Inuyasha desistiu.

De qualquer forma teria que participar dessa "brincadeira"...

Deu meia volta e correu. Sabia que era verdade... Naraku sempre sabe das coisas... Sempre.

Sabe principalmente fazer o ódio, rancor, pavor entre as pessoas.

-1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... -dizia Kagome.

-10!-Naraku falou.

-Vai começar nossa caçada... -disse Kagome.

Ela encarou Naraku. Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça dele. E deste tirou o fragmento gigantesco...

-Sim!-ele disse encarando o fragmento nas mãos de Kagome.

-Mas... -ela fechou a mão. -Primeiro, antes de nós matarmos todos, vamos pegar o resto dos fragmentos.

-Sim, meu amor. Vamos ser os seres mais poderosos deste mundo. -ele disse a beijando de leve.

-E depois, de todos aqui já estiverem mortos será a vez do resto do mundo. -ela disse maliciosamente.

-Reinaremos sobre este mundo.

-E eu irei provar como posso ser uma sacerdotisa tão boa quanto Kikyou foi. Provar que não sou frouxa!Provar com o sangue. -ela abraçou Naraku e ele contribuiu. -Não consigo sossegar meu espírito. Não vou sossegar até que o sangue cubra meu corpo. -ela murmurou.

Ele a afastou. -Eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado meu amor...

Ela sorriu.

-É hora da vingança! -ela disse dando uma risada maléfica.

+.+.+.+

De cima de uma árvore próxima...

Ele sabia que Naraku o sentia... Sim, claro, mas...

-Você... Maldito!-Inuyasha praguejava. -Naraku... O que você fez com a minha Kagome?O quê? -ele murmurou.

Deu um pulo descendo da árvore.

E começou a caminhar sem rumo...

Não iria sair da mansão... Não por enquanto.

-Kagome, Naraku pode estar sempre com você. Mas, eu sempre estarei protegendo, desejando, querendo e amando você... Amando... Como eu havia prometido não fazer, mas... Maldição! Eu esqueci que eu nunca cumpro com as minhas promessas.

**Continua...**

_Oi! Quanto tempo! – Dani se escondendo atrás de uma imensa pedra- Nem me falem nada! Eu deixo que me estrangulem sem falar nada. Nem vou me defender muito só dizer as mesmas coisas de sempre: estudos, provas, a Dani ficando louca, problemas a parte, e essas coisinhas junto a um pouco de preguiça que atinge todas as pessoas que se atrevem a escrever e a postar seus textos. O que acharam desse capítulo? Querem um pedaço do próximo?Acho que não faz mal, afinal a história é fixa, já está escrita, eu nem estou mudando nada porque quero manter o original. Antes de começarem a me estrangular devido a meu atraso imenso... Querem dar uma olhada no próximo capítulo? Em seguida as respostas aos comentários que eu não canso de repetir como eu sou feliz de recebê-los._

_Próximo capítulo:_

-Eu vou pegar a jóia para nós. Enquanto, isso pode ir atrás dos outros. -ela o beijou.

- Não me importo se você matar seja quem for.

-Da próxima vez que nos vermos... Cumpra pelo menos uma promessa em sua vida: me mate!-ela disse calmamente.

-O que?-ele não conseguia entender o que acabar de ouvir.

-Acabe logo com todo esse sofrimento.

_Pelo visto a coisa vai esquentar. Ah! Sem falar que é um tipo de capítulo estilo song-fic. Espero que vocês gostem. Se eu receber comentários calorosos eu posto rápido, é uma promessa._

_Vamos aos comentários:_

Acdy-chan. – Olá, como vai? Nossa! Você apóia a atitude de Kagome? Isso é algo tão interessante e até bonito da sua parte. Eu acho isso também. Ela cansou de ser tratada mal, ela cansou de tudo... Pobre Kagome, tão sofrida, mas acho que ela procurou a salvação no lugar errado. Obrigada pelo comentário, super beijo e até mais.

Agome-chan. – Olá, como vai? Super demora! Sim, é a Kagome! Você acertou. Mas, diga-me querida, o que achou desse capítulo? Garanto que o próximo é tão emocionante quanto. Beijão e até o próximo.

Lilermen. – Oi, como andas? Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo anterior e espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também. Alguém tinha que fazer algo e Naraku fez, certo tudo de acordo com os interesses dele, mas fez. Também desejo a felicidade da Kagome. Vamos torcer juntas. Beijão e até mais.

Katryna Greenleaf. – Oi, tudo bom? Sim, ele transformou a Kagome em mulher dele! Ela aceitou! Olha, você foi a única que disse claramente qual é um dos mistérios. A Kagome se entregou de corpo e alma literalmente pra Naraku? Eles transaram? Eis a questão... Diante dos acontecimentos, o que você acha? Espero que tenha gostado, super beijo.

Krol-chan. – Oi, tudo bom? Não, eu não cheguei a matar literalmente a Kagome. Mas, com certeza o rumo das coisas vão mudar e pra valer. É mais ou menos por aí... Como eu disse a Katryna será que houve algo mesmo? Ah, Naraku é bem charmoso, sim. Cosette, desculpas, eu tive prova de inglês esse sábado e não consegui terminar o seu e-mail. Estou ainda terminando mas não sei se sai hoje ou amanhã. Beijão e até mais.

Danda Jabur. – Opa, seja mais do que bem-vinda. Espero que esteja gostando. É isso mesmo menina, a Kagome teve o fim dela, mas o fim da Kagome que só sofre. Agora ela se dedica como mulher de Naraku adotando a doutrina maligna dele. Agora se ela perdeu os poderes, se ela se entregou a Naraku e perdeu tudo? Eis a questão! Espero te ver no próximo, beijão.

_Então, pessoal, mais uma vez, mil desculpas pela demora.  
Obrigada por tudo._

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo._

_Ah! Se vocês puderem visite meu blog:_

_**.com**_

_Ah! Outra coisa vocês viram que eu mudei meu Nick pra xxxdanixxx. Espero que não tenham achado ruim. Achei que seria melhor eu usar o apelido que estou tão acostumada._

_É isso ai._

_Super beijos_

_Dani_


	19. Capítulo 19

_Observação: Para quem quiser leia esse capítulo ouvindo a música "I promise" de Stacie Orrico._

_Protegendo você_

Kagome e Naraku caminhavam entre os corredores da imensa mansão.

-Amor... -sussurrou Kagome.

-Sim? -ele disse a olhando.

Ela parou de caminhar e o encarou. Ele fez o mesmo.

Ela acariciou a face dele.

-Eu vou pegar a jóia para nós. Enquanto, isso pode ir atrás dos outros. -ela o beijou.

-Vai ficar bem? -ele perguntou após o beijo cessar.

Ele sabia que Inuyasha poderia encontrá-la pelo meio do caminho.

-Claro! -ela segurou firme o arco.

-Tá bom. -ele disse a beijando.

-Até breve. -ela falou caminhando. -E... -olhou para ele. - Não me importo se você matar seja quem for.

Naraku ficou observando ela ir.

-Inuyasha não encoste um dedo se quer na sacerdotisa. Na minha sacerdotisa. -ele falou com raiva. -Pois, desta vez eu ganhei.

+.+.+.+

Kagome chegou até o porão.

Avistou a rosa branca, abriu a porta que dava até a escada subterrânea e desceu.

Caminhou até o santuário onde estava a metade da jóia.

-Achei!

Ela pegou a metade de Naraku e a metade que seu avô tinha nesse santuário e as juntou.

-Apenas os dois fragmentos de Kouga... E eu e Naraku teremos esse mundo inteiro. -ela disse sorrindo.

Respirou fundo.

E subiu as escadas.

Fechou a porta que dava a escada para o santuário. Iria agora atrás de Naraku.

Mas... Olhou para a rosa no vaso.

-Um dia Kouga me deu uma rosa amarela... O que pode significar? -ela disse melancólica.

-Amor eterno. -uma voz masculina se fez.

Ela pegou seu arco e flecha e mirou no intrometido.

-Inuyasha. -ela falou sem demonstrar surpresa nenhuma na voz.

-Minha mãe me disse isso uma vez.

-Eu não te perguntei. -ela falou friamente. -Já pensou que eu posso matá-lo agora?

-Não... Já que, quando te vi quando Naraku você me matou. -ele falou olhando o rosto dela.

-Mesmo? E quem disse que eu quero saber? -ela falou abaixando o arco e guardando a flecha.

-Eu prometi te proteger...

_/Will I always be there for you?_

_When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?_

_Will I do all my best to, to protect you?_

_When the tears get near your eyes_

_Will I be the one that's by your side?_

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?_

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?_

_I promise, I promise_

_I promise I will/_

_/Eu sempre estarei lá pra você?_

_Quando você precisar de alguém, eu serei quem você precisa?_

_Eu farei o meu melhor para proteger você?_

_Quando as lágrimas estiverem perto de seus olhos_

_Eu serei quem estará do seu lado?_

_Eu estarei lá quando você me chamar no meio da noite?_

_Eu manterei a chuva de cair abaixo de sua luz?_

_Eu prometo, eu prometo._

_Eu prometo que estarei/_

-Mas, você falhou! -ela gritou. -Como eu falhei!Você não vê?

-Eu prometi não te amar.

-Eu também! -ela gritou mais.

-Eu não cumpro promessas... Sempre foi assim.

-Como? -Kagome não sabia do que ele falava.

-Prometi a Kikyou que a faria feliz, que a protegeria e que nada aconteceria com ela, enquanto eu estivesse ao seu lado. -ele disse triste.

-Se você não sabe cumprir promessas, então não as faça mais.

-Eu pensei que seria tudo diferente.

-E foi!Eu não morri. -ela disse começando a ficar irritada.

-Seria tudo tão simples...

-O quê? -Kagome estava confusa.

-Ela iria rejeitar o cargo de sacerdotisa. E talvez, poderíamos usar a jóia para me tornar humano... Mas, foi naquele dia.

-Que dia? -ela falou sem paciência.

-Iríamos no encontrar pela última vez como amantes. Mas, Naraku interferiu. Tomou a minha forma. Beijou Kikyou... Eu vi. E ele sabia. Eu estava transtornado. Apareci falando para Kikyou que ela era uma vadia em me trair. Mas, ela nem sabia que não era eu. Ela atirou uma flecha em Naraku. Mas, ele conseguiu desviar. Ele também sabe como utilizar um arco e flecha... Foi discípulo de Kikyou dois anos antes dessa tragédia.

-Eu não quero saber disso. Já que, Naraku me ama e eu o amo também. -ela falou confiante.

-Por isso, lhe ensinou tão bem como utilizar essa arma. E como esse arco que você segura atirou em mim... Kikyou se jogou na frente. Morreu em meu lugar. Eu podia desviar, mas, ela se jogou na minha frente... -podia-se notar lágrimas nos olhos dele. -Ela morreu por uma flecha.O instrumento que salvou a maldita jóia tantas em meus braç, com a própria flecha quebrou a jóia em alguns pedaços.E jogou uma metade para Naraku e eu fiquei com o ela para eu dar a um último beijo nela.

-Que triste!-Kagome falou irônica.

-Ela me disse: "entregue isso a Ji-chan, só o destino para saber quem vai ficar com essa jóia, eu te amo".-ele fungou.-Sabe o que é ver a pessoa que se ama morrer em seus braços?

-Sabe o que é, ver a pessoa praticamente todos os dias e não poder tocá-la?-Kagome gritou.

-Sei.

_/Will I take tender care of you?_

_Take your darkest night and make it bright for you_

_Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?_

_When this world has turned so cold_

_Will I be the one that's there to hold? /_

_/Eu tomarei conta de você?_

_Pegando a noite mais escura e fazendo-a brilhar pra você_

_Eu estarei lá para te "fazer" mais forte e te apoiar?_

_Quando esse mundo se tornar tão frio_

_Eu serei aquela que estará lá pra abraçar?/_

-Se você sabe então, por favor, deixe me vingar todo o meu sofrimento.-ela falou passando por ele.

De repente a vontade de matá-lo sumiu.

Ele segurou o braço dela.

-Eu sei por que também queria abraçá-la em todas às vezes, que estava ao seu lado.

-Mas, você se esqueceu?Eu não sou Kikyou.

-Me sinto culpado pela morte dela. -ele confessou.

Ela se largou dele. -Não sente nada por eu estar ao lado de Naraku?-ela falou irônica.

_/Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?_

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?_

_I promise, I promise_

_I promise I will/_

_/Eu estarei lá quando você me chamar no meio da noite?_

_Eu manterei a chuva de cair abaixo de sua luz?_

_Eu prometo, eu prometo._

_Eu prometo que estarei /_

-Sim, sinto...Fiz muitas promessas na minha vida.-ele murmurou.

-Eu sei, não repita, por favor, me deixe sabe... Nós se encontremos mais tarde e você possa me matar?

-Por que não acaba com a minha vida aqui?-ele perguntou a encarando.

Ela sorriu.

_/Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?_

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?_

_I promise, I promise_

_I promise I will/_

_/Eu estarei lá quando você me chamar no meio da noite?_

_Eu manterei a chuva de cair abaixo de sua luz?_

_Eu prometo, eu prometo._

_Eu prometo que estarei /_

Ela olhou para o chão.-Eu errei em prometer que não iria me apaixonar por você.

-Eu errei em deixá-la ir.

-Eu ainda não fui embora.-ela falou sarcástica.

Ele segurou no queixo dela.-Você está com Naraku... Ele é meu pior ê preferiu ficar ao lado dele a ficar ao meu lado.

-Você está enganado... Você que não me quis ao seu lado.

_/Yeah_

_And I love you more every day_

_And nothing will take that love away_

_When you need someone_

_I promise I'll be there for you (there for you)_

_I __promise/_

_/Yeah_

_E eu te amarei mais a cada dia_

_E nada vai levar esse amor embora_

_Quando você precisar de alguém_

_Eu prometo que estarei lá pra você (lá pra você)_

_Eu prometo/_

-Eu tive medo de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

-E cometeu um pior.-ela disse se afastando.

-Sim, eu cometi um , como Naraku disse... Isso foi pior do que ver Kikyou morrer em meus braç ver você ao lado de outra pessoa, parecendo amar essa pessoa, o inimigo...

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.-Eu sou apenas, uma obsessão sua.Já que, só está triste por eu estar ao lado de um é orgulho.

-Nã triste por você não estar ao meu eu ter errado tanto e no final, não poder te ter em meus braços.

_/Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?_

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?_

_I promise, I promise_

_I promise I will/_

_/Eu estarei lá quando você me chamar no meio da noite?_

_Eu manterei a chuva de cair abaixo de sua luz?_

_Eu prometo, eu prometo._

_Eu prometo que estarei /_

-Da próxima vez que nos vermos... Cumpra pelo menos uma promessa em sua vida: me mate!-ela disse calmamente.

-O que?-ele não conseguia entender o que acabar de ouvir.

-Acabe logo com todo esse sofrimento.

-Te matar?-ele não conseguia entender.

-Prometa.-ela pediu.

Ele se aproximou dela.

E a beijou.

Ardentemente, apaixonadamente, ferozmente.

Como eles queriam tanto esse beijo.

Como!

_/And I promise (and I promise)_

_I promise (oh I promise you)_

_I will be there when you call me (when you call me)_

_I promise (I promise)_

_I promise I will/_

_/E eu prometo (e eu prometo)_

_Eu prometo (oh eu prometo pra você)_

_Eu estarei lá quando você me chamar (quando você me chamar)_

_Eu prometo (eu prometo)_

_Eu prometo que estarei/_

-Eu te amo!-essa foi à resposta dele a mais uma promessa.

-Mesmo que eu esteja com Naraku.-ela o abraçou.-Mesmo... Eu te amo.

Ele retribuía ao abraço dela e acariciava os cabelos dela.

-Vai voltar para o lado dele?-ele perguntou.

E ela se afastou.

-Vou... Você pode me amar... Mas, não me quer ao seu pelo menos "nunca" me quis.-ela falou indo embora.

Ele não fez nada.

Apenas a viu ir embora.

Talvez, para sempre de seus braços.

-Entendeu errado, já que o que eu mais quero é poder estar ao seu aparar seu sofrimento, oferecer meu ombro para você ... Perdão...

+.+.+.+

Kagome limpou as lágrimas.

Precisava ir atrás de Naraku.

Só Naraku a faria não conseguia parar de pensar em Kikyou.

Talvez, até não fosse bem assim.

Mas, por que ela não conseguia acreditar que ele a amava?

Ou seria medo?

Mais medo?

"Prometa me que vai me matar..." Ela pensou.

Mesmo sabendo que na verdade ela queria é ficar ao lado dele.

Mas, não agüentava mais ver nos olhos dele o sofrimento e o sentimento de culpa.

Protegendo você...

Seria essa a promessa de Inuyasha?

Ou melhor, a promessa de Kagome e Inuyasha?

Por que tantas intrigas?

Por que tantas tristezas?

Mal sabia Kagome a _surpresa_ que teria...

**Continua...**

_Olá pessoal!Como vão? Espero que bem. Eu ando meio cansada esses dias, muitas coisas para fazer, e o tempo ficando curto. Mas, vamos que vamos._

_Olha aí, em menos de uma semana eu aqui de novo. Nem sei como eu estou conseguindo essa proeza, mas foi porque eu recebi comentários calorosos! Mas, infelizmente eu não vou ter tempo de respondê-los. Aí eu optei por postar a fic, e agradecer do fundo do coração por esses comentários que sempre me animam. _

_Obrigada: Danda Jabur, Cosette, Lilermen, Katryna Greenleaf e Krol-chan._

_Vocês não fazem idéia do quão feliz eu fico em ver os comentários de vocês. Ainda mais porque é só por causa de vocês que eu continuo postando minhas histórias. Obrigada de coração. Estou muito grata._

_Aliás, a música usada nesse capítulo não me pertence... Eu não tenho dons musicais, imagina compor uma música pra mim é impossível. Mas, eu achei a letra da música muito parecida com a história de nosso casal predileto. E vocês? Gostaram da escolha?_

_Ah, antes de eu ir, dêem uma olhada no que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo:_

Na cama estava sentado Naraku com um sorriso vitorioso.

Kouga estava caído no chão perto da mesa.

E o avô de Kagome estava ali á poucos centímetros dela, também deitado ao chão.

Ele estava sangrando muito.

-Kagome... Você ainda é pura?-ele perguntou triste.

-O que?-ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

-Você é pura?-ele voltou a perguntar. -Você e Naraku não...

_É isso aí! _

_Vejo vocês logo mais._

_Beijos_

_Dani_


	20. Capítulo 20

_Protegendo você_

Kagome caminhava pelo corredor.

-Onde Naraku pode estar?

-Pare!

Kagome escutou um berro ecoar.

-Essa voz é de Kouga.

Caminhou seguindo gritos e grunhidos.

Chegou ao fim de um corredor.

-O que será que está acontecendo?-sussurrou.

Aos poucos a porta foi se abrindo sozinha.

Era um quarto normal de hóspede. Uma cama de solteiro encostada na parede. Com uma cômoda ao lado.

Um pequeno armário embutido.

E uma mesa de centro com algumas cadeiras.

Mas, não estava tão normal assim...

Não como deveria estar.

Na cama estava sentado Naraku com um sorriso vitorioso.

Kouga estava caído no chão perto da mesa.

E o avô de Kagome estava ali a poucos centímetros dela, também deitado ao chão.

Ele estava sangrando muito.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-ela perguntou ignorando seu avô e se sentando ao lado de Naraku.

-Kagome... -Kouga com dificuldade a chamou. Ele também sangrava.

Ela olhou para ele. -O que houve?-perguntou.

-Me escondi com seu avô... Mas, Naraku nos achou. -ele se sentou no chão.

-Fiz o que queria e obedeci você. -falou Naraku abraçando Kagome. -Disse que não se importava em eu matar seja quem fosse. -ele beijou o rosto dela.

-Só feriu esses dois idiotas. -ela disse sorrindo.

-Não... -Kouga murmurou, mas Kagome conseguiu o escutar. -Não percebeu?Olhe seu avô.

Kagome se desfez do abraço de Naraku e se aproximou de seu avô.

Agachou se. -Fale velho!-pediu.

Ele aproximou com muita dificuldade sua mão ao rosto dela. -Perdão... -falou rouco. -Eu não queria ter te forçado tanto... -ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. -Só achei que se eu te forçasse, se fizesse você pensar que você seria a neta perfeita se fosse... Sacerdotisa, tudo seria mais fácil. -ele deu uma pequena pausa. -Mas... Eu apenas me enganei. Nunca pude errar tanto em minha vida, como errei com você. -ele beijou a testa dela. -Kagome... Você era a neta perfeita, sendo ou não sacerdotisa. Eu te amo muito. E sempre tive certeza que você era muito melhor do que Kikyou. -falando isso ele fechou os olhos lentamente.

-O que houve com ele?-Kagome falou demonstrando seu desespero.

-Sinto muito... -Kouga falou triste. -Não consegui impedir a morte de seu avô. -ele abaixou a cabeça.

Lágrimas saíram dos olhos de Kagome.

Naraku levantou-se.

Segurou Kagome no colo.

-Vamos... Foi melhor assim. -ele disse sério.

-Mas... Eu não queria... -ela chorava abraçando o pescoço de Naraku.

-Chore meu anjo... Apenas chore. -ele disse saindo do quarto com ela em seus braços.

Kouga viu os dois saírem.

Olhou para Ji-chan.

-Perdão meu velho. Eu gostei muito de trabalhar para você. -ele olhou triste para a porta. Não dava mais para ver Naraku e Kagome. -Eu perdi meus fragmentos... Bem... Talvez, Kagome volte a ser o que era. Eu só torço que seja logo. Pois, senão, mais alguém pode morrer também.

+.+.+.+

Naraku chegou até o quarto de Kagome.

Os cacos de vidro ainda estavam ali.

Deitou-a sobre a cama.

E se deitou ao lado dela.

Ela chorava sem cessar.

-Isso que é vingança?-ela perguntou encarando os olhos de Naraku que a observava.

-Meu anjo durma. Amanhã será um longo dia. Prometo estar aqui ao seu lado. -ele disse acariciando a face dela.

Ela encostou o rosto sobre o peito dele. Ele a abraçou.

-Durma. -ele repetiu.

-Vai estar aqui ao meu lado?-ela perguntou entre soluços.

-Sim...

Ela fechou os olhos. Aos poucos seu choro se acalmou. Ela logo dormiu.

-... Durma minha "Kikyou". -ele sussurrou.

Olhou ao redor do quarto. Estava com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso malicioso.

-Então, Inuyasha você foi atrás de meu anjo. E pelo jeito não conseguiu nada... Maldito!Ainda se atreve a roubar meu anjo. -ele olhou para os fragmentos em sua mão. Pegou os fragmentos em que Kagome segurava e fechou estes em sua mão. Mas quando a abriu. Ainda havia um fragmento gigante e dois intactos. -Hum... Pelo jeito só você pode fazer eles se juntarem. -falou olhando para Kagome. -Já que sempre teve o poder de uma grande sacerdotisa.

+.+.+.+

Mesmo com muito medo. Eles se juntaram.

Kouga estava todo enfaixado.

Miroku rezou por ele.

Rezou por Ji-chan.

A mansão era enorme.

E tinha até um próprio cemitério.

Sango chorou muito, Rin e Kaede também.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha sentiram muito.

Como todos os outros.

-Ele não veio aqui. -disse as próprias lágrimas.

-Pelo menos, ele nos respeito uma única vez. -disse Sango com Kirara em seus braços.

-Ele está conseguindo tudo o que sempre quis. -disse Kouga.

-Tudo... Mas, por que ele quer Kagome também?-perguntou Miroku. -Ah!Deve ser apenas, pelo poder de sacerdotisa dela.

-Não. -interrompeu Sesshoumaru. -Ontem quando ele e Kagome apareceram "Casados" ele me disse que também desejava Kagome. Mas, por quê?

-Verdade... Qual será o motivo?-perguntou Kaede.

Essa era uma boa pergunta. Essa era uma das perguntas mais intrigantes.

-Me pergunto como conseguiram se casar tão rápido. -disse Sango.

-Eu também. -falou Rin triste.

Como todos ali estavam: tristes.

-Isso não importa. -finalmente Inuyasha falou. -Já que, ela parece o querer tanto quanto ele a quer. -ele disse se virando.

-Será que Naraku a está manipulando?-perguntou Miroku.

-Não... - Inuyasha falou seco. E começou a caminhar. -Está claro que não. -ele falou deixando todos ali.

-Ele também está sofrendo. -disse Rin olhando para o túmulo de Kikyou.

-Sim. -falou Sesshoumaru abraçando Rin.

-Ele sofre até mais do que a gente. Perdeu Kikyou... Perdeu Ji-chan que o acolheu depois da morte de sua mãe e de seu pai. E agora está perdendo Kagome. -falou Kouga.

-Não só ele. -interrompeu Sango. -Nós também.

-Mas, tenha certeza que é mais duro para ele. -Kouga disse.

-Muito mais. -completou Kaede.

Miroku se aproximou de Sango e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela. -Compreenda a dor de Inuyasha.

-Não consigo. Já que, penso que a culpa foi dele.

Kirara pulou do colo de Sango.

E Miroku a abraçou.

-Veja... Ele não quis ficar com ela, pois, perdeu Kikyou desse jeito. Mas, agora que pensou que se fingisse não amar Kagome e pudesse ficar ao lado dela... Tudo seria mais fácil... Mas, novamente se enganou. -ele sorriu triste. -Novamente Naraku estragou tudo.

+.+.+.+

Kagome abriu seus olhos lentamente.

Talvez, a morte de Ji-chan fosse mentira. Talvez, ela não tivesse se encontrado com Inuyasha. Talvez, não passasse tudo de um sonho. Mas, quando viu os olhos de Naraku se encontrarem com os seus ela sabia que não foi apenas um sonho.

Quando viu que ainda vestia as mesmas vestes negras...

Sabia que não era um sonho.

Sabia que tudo tinha ocorrido.

E por mais que desejasse não podia voltar atrás.

-Teve bons sonhos?-ele perguntou.

Ela o beijou. -Sim, sonhei contigo.

Tinha sonhando com Naraku.

Mas, não um sonho tão bom.

Já que apesar de querer vingança não queria ter visto seu avô morrer.

-Eles enterraram seu avô hoje lá no cemitério da mansão.

-A mansão tem um cemitério?-ela perguntou confusa.

-Sim. -ele disse sério. -Se quiser, vamos lá.

-Mais tarde.

-Está com fome?-ele perguntou se sentando na cama.

E ela acabou por se sentar ao lado dele.

-Não muito.

-Quer comer algo?-ele perguntou a beijando.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou.-Ainda nã me ficar mais um pouco ao seu lado.

"Deixe me ficar mais um pouco em meu quarto... Deixe me evitar mais um pouco de ver os outros, de ver Inuyasha. Por favor, deixe me pensar... Deixe me lembrar do passado quando eu não sabia nem que existiam sacerdotisas... Deixe me sonhar com tempos melhores". Ela completou em pensamento.

-O tempo que desejar. -ele falou retribuindo ao abraço.

Mas, logo se afastou.

-Como?-ela estava confusa.

Naraku olhou fixamente para a porta.

Kagome fez o mesmo.

Por que Naraku não a queria abraçar?

Por que...

A porta se abriu como um trovão. Melhor a porta veio a baixo.

E desta apareceu Inuyasha.

-Ora...Ora... Olha quem está aqui. -disse Naraku relaxando na cama.

"Tudo o que eu mais queria era descansar mais um pouco e muito menos ver Inuyasha" pensou Kagome também relaxando na cama. Apesar, de estar tensa e com raiva.

-O que faz aqui?-perguntou Kagome que estava sentada ao lado de Naraku e encostava sua cabeça no peito dele.

Inuyasha não estava de bom humor... Enquanto, estava no enterro de Ji-chan pensou porque tinha que perder também Kagome.

Perder para Naraku. Perder novamente.

Ele também não gostou nada do que viu.

Kagome deitada ali encostando a cabeça no peito de Naraku. Parecendo tão relaxada.

E ele nem ligando com a presença de Inuyasha.

-Responda logo!-ela ordenou.

Os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas.

-Veja Kagome, Inuyasha vai chorar. -disse Naraku com uma voz maldosa.

Inuyasha se aproximou da cama. E ficou ali na frente da cama em pé. Olhando os dois o encarar.

-Não sentiu pena de seu avô?-perguntou.

Imediatamente uma lágrima rolou sobre o rosto de Kagome. -Não me pergunte, pois eu realmente não quero responder.

-Não faça meu anjo chorar. -Naraku falou calmamente.

-Seu anjo?-perguntou Inuyasha não entendendo.

-Ele me chama do que quer. -respondeu Kagome no lugar de Naraku.

-Certo... -Inuyasha estava realmente nervoso e ao mesmo tempo triste, era uma mistura de sentimentos.

Como os sentimentos de Kagome.

Era uma bola de neve gigantesca os vários sentimentos destes dois.

-Saia daqui!-pediu Kagome, melhor mandou. -Eu quero descansar.

-Me responda apenas uma pergunta.

-Saia!-gritou uma Kagome furiosa.

-Meu anjo. Uma única pergunta não lhe fará mal.-disse Naraku com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Kagome... Você ainda é pura?-ele perguntou triste.

-O quê?-ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

-Você é pura?-ele voltou a perguntar. -Você e Naraku não...

-Cale-se. -Kagome pediu. -Não preciso lhe contar isso.

Uma dor profunda se fez no peito de Inuyasha.

Como se um enorme buraco se formasse em seu coração que sangrava sem parar.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou sobre o seu rosto.

E caiu no chão.

Morrendo...

Morrendo...

Como o seu coração agora.

Morrendo...

Sendo totalmente despedaçado.

Continua...

_Olá!Quanto tempo, não? Eu sei que muita gente quer me matar pela demora. Eu deixo. Podem atirar pedras em mim. Nesse meio tempo que eu fiquei sem postar ocorreu muitas coisas. Mas, antes de eu falar disso, vou falar desse capítulo. Ji-chan faleceu e agora tudo pode mudar. A neta assistiu de perto, será que isso fará Kagome abrir os olhos? A demagogia do Naraku chega a me irritar. Inuyasha também foi saber se nossa mais nova vilã é ou não virgem. Ela disse que não precisa contar a Inuyasha sobre ser pura ou não. Isso significa que na verdade ela não é? Muitas dúvidas! Muitas. _

_Oh, então, sobre as coisas que ocorreram: eu finalmente estou de férias, e minha mãe está aproveitando para que eu a ajude em tudo. Limpo cá limpo lá. É o jeito. Nesse exato momento eu estou fugindo dela, mas é segredo. Eu fiquei um bom tempo afastado dos meus textos, mas apesar da dor no coração, eu tive bons resultados. Consegui recuperar as notas que estavam ruins e consegui manter as que estavam boas. Isso me aliviou muito. Oh, foi oficializado as novas regras gramaticais, que eu não vou usar nessa fic, pois como sabem é um arquivo antigo meu, e eu não quero ter que mudá-lo. Eu corrijo poucas coisas já, porque eu quero mantê-lo da forma que era. É como se fosse algo que me lembrasse todos os dias que eu evolui a minha escrita, pelo menos eu acredito que sim. Essa semana também houve o célebre funeral do Michael Jackson, quem eu lamento a morte, mas que não vou me prolongar, afinal não cabe ao assunto e também a mídia já faz questão e falar o suficiente. _

_Eu também postei um novo capítulo de Chocolate, está muito emocionante. Vários personagens novos apareceram. Para quem quiser aqui vai o endereço:_

_http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/4716759/1/Chocolate_

_É só as partes que eu espacei._

_Sobre "Descrevendo uma História", eu ainda vou demorar um pouco para postá-la. Eu ainda não terminei o capítulo e estou entrando pouco no computador, só a noite mesmo, bem noite. Mas, com certeza será a próxima fic que eu postarei. Afinal, eu estou muito atrasada com ela e ela está cada vez mais emocionante. Estamos na reta final!_

_Outra coisa é sobre o meu __novo projeto__. Eu gostaria de saber se __caso eu venha a escrever um livro independente, alguém teria o interesse em comprá-lo__. O custo seria a impressão e a edição. O livro teria aproximadamente __cem páginas__. Eu estou pensando até em __ilustrá-lo__ com a ajuda do meu melhor amigo. É muito importante que vocês me respondam. Mas, eu já esclareço que vou continuar a fazer fanfics gratuitamente e também vou fazer histórias originais em meu blog, assim que eu decidir as coisas da melhor forma. Obrigada!_

_Agora eu preciso agradecer aos comentários. Pessoal, muito obrigada por sempre me darem forças. Esclareço desde já que eu demoro a postar, porque o meu tempo é curto e meus horários são estranhos, mas que eu não vou desistir nunca. Lembre-se: __A Dani tarda, mas não falha__. Muito obrigada sempre. Vamos lá!_

Krol- chan. – Olá, como vai? Quanto tempo! Uau, você passa aqui todos os dias para conferir a fic? Acho que hoje você deve ter ficado feliz, pois mais um novo capítulo foi postado. Tão emocionante, não? Eu também quase tive um treco quando escrevi que a Kagome e Naraku estariam juntos. Mas, é uma parte muito importante para a história. Saber que você gosta da fic e espera por capítulos é algo muito gratificante. É graças a pessoas como você que eu não desisto de escrever. Por mais que o tempo fique cada vez mais escasso. Não precisa agradecer por eu responder, eu faço isso do fundo do coração. É uma forma de eu agradecer por lerem a minha fic. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer, não? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijão e aproveite as férias.

Agome chan. – Oh, tudo bem não responder um capítulo, já de saber que você está acompanhando apesar da minha demora já me deixa muito feliz. Realmente, Kagome se entregar para o Naraku é uma forma de fuga, ele era o único que dava algum conforto para ela. De alguma forma é algo compreensível, não? É duro demais quando as pessoas que a nós gostamos não nos apóia, não é? Ixi, foi um atraso do Inuyasha isso, mas sinto que ele vai fazer alguma coisa para mudar o quadro. É verdade, quem mandou fazer essa promessa sem pé nem cabeça? Agora com a morte de Ji-chan tudo pode acontecer. O jeito é esperar para ver. Espero que eu não tenha lhe feito ter alguma crise nervosa. Demorei, mas cheguei. Obrigada sempre. Beijão e até mais.

Danda Jabur. – Olá, quanto tempo! Como vai? Eu demorei muito, eu sei. Mas, vamos que vamos. Olha, você captou a mensagem do Inuyasha é exatamente isso mesmo. O pobre Ji-chan não conseguiu sobreviver ao sangramento e faleceu. Estou feliz que tenha gostado da música. Eu a acho muito linda e desde sempre achei que combinavam perfeitamente com o nosso casal. Simples e doce. A letra combina muito. Ah, relaxa menina. Você comentou e me deixou feliz. Só de dizer que está curiosa e tudo mais já é um motivo para eu ficar alegre. Eu que tenho que só agradecer. Espero que você tenha descansado bem, principalmente depois de dormir as quatro da matina. Super beijos e bom descanso.

Katryna Greenleaf. – Olá, como vai? Depois de tanto tempo eu estou de volta. Sim, a virgindade da Kagome foi posta na mesa. Aliás, muitas coisas estão para acontecer. Com a morte de Ji-chan, pobrezinho, eu fiquei triste, mas era necessário. Sim, Naraku foi aluno de Kikyou. É, talvez no fim tudo dê certo. Assim sempre nós esperamos, não é mesmo? A continuação chegou, espero que tenha gostado. Boas férias, beijão.

X Aline L x – Oi! Tudo bom? Dessa vez eu demorei muito, não? Na verdade, você está certa, os sentimentos de Kagome estão para lá de confusos. Ela está confusa e indecisa. Não sabe mais o que é certo ou não. Posso dizer que ela está perdida. Os sentimentos de Naraku são suspeitos. E agora Ji-chan faleceu graças a Naraku, quem é realmente maldoso nessa história. Mas, Kagome por mais acabada que esteja ela não consegue ver. Ela não vê que está se colocando num buraco. A coisa está esquentando. Oh, tudo bem sobre o comentário, eu que agradeço por você ter lido mesmo tendo que arrumar suas coisas para viajar. Aliás, foi boa a viagem? Espero que sim. Beijos e até a próxima.

Cosette. – Oh, tudo bom? Eu demorei bastante, não é? Aliás, ando demorando com tudo ultimamente. Antes de mais nada, espero que tenha curtido o anime F por mim, viu? Vamos que vamos! Ah, estou feliz que tenha gostado da música. Eu achei desde sempre que ela combinava muito com a situação do Inuyasha e da Kagome. Acho que a Kagome está muito confusa ainda, ela não sabe o que fazer. Ainda mais agora com a morte de Ji-chan, talvez ela pudesse ter evitado, não é? Mesmo sabendo quem era o culpado ela voltou para os braços de Naraku. Podemos dizer que ela está ficando doida. Ah, pobre Inuyasha, ele está de cortar o coração, não está? Você acertou sobre a morte de Ji-chan, mas Naraku não se transformou em ninguém. Kagome está cega, é essa a verdade. De qualquer forma espero que tenha gostado. Super beijos e até mais. Aproveite as suas férias!

_Então, pessoal, obrigada por tudo mais uma vez e sempre. Vocês gostaram de ter um pedacinho do capítulo para olhar? Acho que não custa nada eu mostrar um pedaço do próximo, não é mesmo?_

_Já que, eu não sei bem quando volto a postar. Espero que em breve._

_Vamos espiar?_

Inuyasha se sentiu acabado.

-Você não é mais pura... -sussurrou.

Miroku usou o buraco do vento.

-Acha que pode acabar com quem fez este estrago em sua mão?-Naraku perguntou.

-Tenho certeza! -gritou Miroku tentando sugá-lo.

-Eu te amo, Kagome, e nada vai mudar isso. -ele murmurou triste. -Por isso, luto por você.

Aproximou-se para beijá-la.

_A coisa vai esquentar, aguardem!_

_Super beijos e boas férias para vocês. Descansem bem._

_Dani_


	21. Capítulo 21

_N/A: Pessoal, eu tinha prometido o capítulo antes, ma como só consegui postar esse domingo, então resolvi dar de presente a vocês dois capítulos de uma única vez. _

_Protegendo você_

Inuyasha se sentiu acabado.

-Você não é mais pura... -sussurrou.

-Ah, seu idiota!-ela gritou.

Como ele podia pensar algo assim. É claro que ela e Naraku não tinham feito nada.

-Inuyasha... Eu não fiz nada com meu _anjo_. -disse Naraku abraçando Kagome. -Nada ainda. -ele completou maliciosamente.

-Ei, dá pra parar de falar essas coisas? -ela perguntou não agüentando mais essa conversa. -E Inuyasha é claro que não fizemos nada. -ela disse sem paciência.

Inuyasha rosnou.

-Não rosne!-ordenou Kagome.

-Não posso acreditar que você esteja tão... Tão... -Inuyasha não sabia a melhor característica para descrever a nova Kagome.

-Fria? Sem coração? Maldosa? -ela falava calmamente.

-Tão burra! -ele completou.

-Burra? –ela não acreditava no que tinha escutado.

-Ignore-o – Naraku sugeriu.

Inuyasha deu meia volta contornando a cama e puxou Kagome.

-O quê? -Kagome estava confusa.

Naraku se levantou.

Estava se aproximando de Inuyasha...

-Não toque no meu _anjo_. -Naraku gritou.

Era estranho já que ele sempre mantinha a calma.

Inuyasha beijou Kagome.

Mas, ela não retribuiu.

Nem teve chance já que o beijo foi tão rápido.

-Esse é o nosso último beijo? -perguntou a ela.

Ela não respondeu.

-Esse é nosso... -ele ia repetir, porém foi interrompido por um soco na cara.

Naraku puxou Kagome para os seus braços.

-Não toque nela! -gritou.

Kagome ficou assustada.

Abraçou Naraku.

Naraku segurou Kagome no colo.

-Nunca mais toque nela. – falou dando meia volta e saindo do quarto de Kagome.

Inuyasha passou a mão sobre a face. Estava um pouco dolorido.

-Kagome... Como posso fazer você voltar para os meus braços?-ele se perguntou. -Como?

Mais uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto.

Mais uma tristeza invadia seu coração.

+.+.+.+

Naraku estava morrendo de raiva.

Saiu da mansão com Kagome em seus braços.

E a deitou sobre a grama.

-Desculpe meu _anjo_, mas é que temos companhia. -ele disse sorrindo.

-Companhia? -ela falou se sentando.

-Apareçam logo! – exclamou irritado.

Sesshoumaru estava com umas vestes estranhas. Branca com alguns detalhes vermelhos, uma armadura do lado esquerdo do ombro, e do lado direito uma plumagem branca.

Sango estava com sua roupa de exterminadora de yokai e seu gigantesco bumerangue. A Kirara também estava ali, transformada.

Kaede estava com as velhas roupas de sacerdotisa, vermelha e branca, mais seu arco e suas flechas.

Miroku estava com sua roupa de monge e mais um bastão dourado.

Rin também ali estava... Afastada junto a Kouga que estava com sua roupa de yokai lobo. Rin ficaria junto a Kouga. Mesmo que Sesshoumaru não quisesse que ela estivesse ali.

-Vieram lutar contra nós? -perguntou Kagome.

-Sim. -respondeu Kaede. -Viemos trazer a velha Kagome de volta.

-Certo... Certo... -Naraku disse colocando a mão no bolso. -Então, o prêmio desta luta será... -Ele tirou do bolso os fragmentos.-A jóia de quatro almas e também meu anjo.

-Ei, eu vou ser o prêmio? -perguntou Kagome confusa.

Naraku se agachou perto dela e colocou os fragmentos na mão dela. -Os transforme em um só.

-Certo! -Kagome fechou as mãos em forma de concha. Respirou fundo e quando abriu a mão estava lá a jóia inteira.

-Tenha certeza meu anjo... -Naraku a beijou profundamente. - que a jóia será nossa. E você será minha para sempre. Não vou perder!

-Eu sei. -ela disse sorrindo.-Boa sorte!

-Vamos começar?-ele falou se levantando.

+.+.+.+

Todos se esforçavam muito.

Naraku pareciam até mais forte do que antes.

Não havia nenhum arranhão em seu rosto.

Enquanto, até no rosto de Sesshoumaru havia alguns arranhões.

Ele não era tão forte assim.

Seria por que estava com Kagome?

Mas, por que ele a queria tanto?

Por quê?

-Osso voador! -gritou Sango em cima de Kirara.

Naraku desviou do bumerangue gigante e pairou sobre Kirara.

Sango tirou seu punhal.

Naraku olhou para o monge que estava se preparando para usar o buraco de vento. O presente que Naraku deu aos ancestrais deste garoto. Uma maldição de família.

Foi uma bobeira.

Já que o ancestral dele queria acabar com todos os yokais deste mundo e tentou acabar com ele, com Naraku.

Kirara tentou derrubar Naraku. Mas, este foi mais rápido.

Deu uma rasteira em Sango que caiu de Kirara.

Naraku deu um pulo caindo ao chão. Enquanto, Kirara foi atrás de Sango que caia... Caia... Mas, conseguiu pegar Sango antes que esta se esborrachasse no chão.

Miroku usou o buraco do vento.

-Acha que pode acabar com quem fez este estrago em sua mão?-Naraku perguntou.

-Tenho certeza! -gritou Miroku tentando sugá-lo.

Mas o máximo que conseguiu foi árvores e também mais um presente de Naraku...

Que seu buraco se aumentasse.

Lacrou o buraco na mão rapidamente.

-Maldito! -praguejou o monge.

Sango desceu de Kirara e se aproximou de Miroku.

-Tudo bem? -perguntou desesperada.

-Sim... Eu acho. -ele respondeu ofegante.

O rasgo de seu buraco do vento doía.

Doía muito.

Sesshoumaru tentou atacar Naraku com seu chicote. Mas foi em vão.

Naraku soltou seu miasma...

O que prejudicou todos.

Menos ele e Kagome.

Já que ele se protegeu e a protegeu com uma barreira.

-O que está achando? -ele perguntou a beijando.

-Você já ganhou. -ela disse sorrindo.

-Eu já volto para os seus braços. -disse se desfazendo da barreira já que o miasma tinha acabado.

-Vocês ainda querer me matar? -perguntou sério.

Kaede tentou acertar uma flecha nele. Mas, também foi em vão.

Kouga resolveu lutar também.

Mesmo que pudesse morrer.

Estava muito ferido. Mal conseguia andar, mas ele iria lutar. Lutar por Ji-chan, por Kikyou, por Ayame, por Kagome, por todos e principalmente, por ele.

-Ainda acham que podem me ferir? -Naraku falava vitorioso. -Vocês não passam de uns frouxos.

-Cale-se! -gritou Sango tentando novamente o osso voador. -Nós vamos vencer. Kagome vai voltar a ser o que era.

-Receio que não. -falou Naraku pulando para se desviar do osso voador.

-E a jóia será nossa. A vitória também. -Sango disse sorrindo.

Naraku olhou para trás e viu o bumerangue se aproximar, tentou desviar, mesmo conseguindo um pouco, recebeu um corte no rosto.

Ele limpou o sangue. Mas, logo voltou a sangrar novamente.-Finalmente... Não?

Sesshoumaru o atacou com sua espada conseguindo ferir de raspão o estômago de Naraku.

Miroku conseguiu atingir Naraku com seu bastão na cabeça.

Naraku passou a mão entre os cabelos e viu sangue.

-Acham que só isso vai me deter?

Uma flecha de Kaede passou raspando no braço de Naraku.

Ele recebeu alguns socos de Kouga.

Agora tudo tinha se invertido quem estava apanhando era Naraku.

Kagome levantou furiosa.

Pegou o arco e flecha de Kaede.

-Calma... Eu... -ela disse se afastando.

Preparou o arco e flecha.

-Eu vou matar todos vocês. -ela todos prestarem atenção nela.-Não ia me intrometer, porém se vocês ferirem mais Naraku vou matar todos.

Sesshoumaru a ignorou acertando mais um golpe em Naraku.

Mas...

Kagome lançou a flecha.

Machucando todos... Menos Naraku que aproveitou para fugir, enquanto via a flecha se aproximar.

-Obrigado! -ele disse sorrindo.

Todos estavam gravemente feridos até Rin que não estava participando da luta.

-Naraku... Pode voltar e ganhar o jogo. -disse Kagome se sentando.

Naraku sorriu.

Todos mal conseguiam se levantar. Kouga estava já caído no chão inconsciente.

-É hora de dar fim nesse joguinho barato. -Naraku falou vitorioso.

Se Kagome não tivesse usado seu poder de sacerdotisa, eles podiam ter matado Naraku. Ou ao menos feri-lo gravemente.

Mas, ela não era a doce Kagome agora.

Ela era má.

E não parecia se importar mais com seus entes queridos.

E por isso, eles nem se agüentavam em pé.

Já que, o poder dela era enorme e só ela não percebia isso.

+.+.+.+

Kagome não demonstrava nenhum sentimento vendo seus entes queridos apanharem de Naraku.

-Vocês sentirão toda a dor que senti... Por me obrigarem a fazer o que eu não queria. -ela sussurrou.

-Já não basta seu avô ter morrido?

Ela se virou e viu Inuyasha.

-Não! Eu sinto muito pela morte dele, mas tenho que me vingar. -ela falou friamente.

-Todos aqui têm motivos para se vingarem de Naraku. Todos o querem morto. -ele falou se aproximando dela.

Ela se levantou.

-Mas, quem vai ganhar sou eu e Naraku!

-Ganhar? -ele repetiu. -Sei. A morte de mais alguém que você ama e que Naraku quer morto.

-A morte de todos que não me querem do lado. A morte daqueles que não acreditavam em mim. Naraku quer morto quem me faz sofrer. -ela falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Mesmo? -ele falou segurando o queixo dela.

As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto dela. -Ele me ama!E eu... O amo... Também. -a voz dela quase não saiu.

-Eu te amo! E você me ama também. -Inuyasha não queria mais ver Kagome sofrer. Também não queria sofrer mais.

-Mas... Você não me quer ao seu lado. -ela disse soluçando.

-É tudo o que eu mais quero... Você ao meu lado. -ele disse aproximando seu rosto do dela.

Encostou sua testa na dela.

-Mentira. -ela teimava em acreditar que ele não a amava, que ele não a queria.

-Como pode saber se não me deu nenhuma chance? -ele murmurou.

-Você não me quis quando eu te quis.

-Eu pensei que seria tudo mais fácil... Eu poderia ter você perto de mim, mas não cometeria o mesmo erro de antes. Porém, foi um erro pior. -ele dizia triste. -Sabe? Eu respondi que sinto algo ao ver você com Naraku quando te encontrei ontem no porão. Mas, não falei o quê.

-E o que é? -ela perguntou sem sentimento na voz. Mesmo que estivesse muito curiosa para saber.

-Ciúmes. Não consigo ver você com ele. Ver que você não está ao meu lado.

-Inuyasha... - "ele sente ciúmes! Ciúmes!" Ela , ciúmes não é um sentimento sadio, mas isso significava muito para ela.-Veio cumprir sua promessa de me matar?

-Como se eu não prometi? Como se eu fizer isso, vou acabar me matando, só para poder ficar ao seu lado?

-Mas...

-Eu te amo, Kagome, e nada vai mudar isso. -ele murmurou triste. -Por isso, luto por você.

Aproximou-se para beijá-la.

Naraku observou tudo ao longe. Lutando contra eles todos.

Mas, ao ver Inuyasha se aproximando para beijar seu "anjo".

Reagiu...

Não como todos pensavam que iria reagir.

-Inuyasha! -gritou chamando a atenção de todos, os que o tentava matar, como também de Kagome e do próprio Inuyasha. -Não toque nela. -ele estava muito zangado. -Não toque em minha _Kikyou_!-ele gritou ordenando.

Continua...

_Oi! Como vão? Eu demorei pouquinho, mas acabei atrasando a minha promessa. Desculpa. Aí vão dois capítulos super emocionantes. Nesse temos no fim o maldoso Naraku chamando a Kagome de Kikyou, só posso dizer que o bicho vai pegar. Passe para o próximo capítulo e descubra logo._

_As respostas aos comentários estão no fim do próximo capítulo. Muito obrigada pessoal!_

_Vamos lá!_

_Beijos_

_Dani_


	22. Capítulo 22

_Protegendo você_

-Inuyasha! -gritou chamando a atenção de todos, todos que estavam ali o observando. -Não toque nela. -ele estava muito zangado. -Não toque em minha _Kikyou_! -ele gritou ordenando.

-Quem? -perguntou Kagome se aproximando de Naraku .-Sua Kikyou? -seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

-Meu anjo... -ele disse também se aproximando dela.

-Sua Kikyou? -ela repetiu tentando mostrar alegria, mas foi em vão.

Ele tocou a face dela.

-Não me toque! -ela gritou afastando a mão dele de seu rosto. -E me explique logo isso. -pediu.

-Não faça isso. Não de novo.

-De novo? -ela estava confusa.

-Seu rosto e sua alma pertencem a mim. -ele sussurrou.

-Explique-se demônio. -pediu Inuyasha.

-Demônio? -Naraku repetiu. -Demônio é você.

-A conversa não é com ele. -ela falou com Naraku. -E sim comigo!

-Sua face e até seu corpo parecem tanto com ela. -ele falou tocando novamente no rosto dela.

-Com Kikyou? -ela perguntou. Porém, não afastou a mão dele de seu rosto.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Kagome. Naraku cuidadosamente a retirou com o dedo.

-Por favor me conte sua história.-ela pediu.

Ele desceu a mão até o pescoço dela, depois pelo braço e a segurou pela cintura.

-Pode parar! -gritou Inuyasha.

-Isso mesmo! -apoiou Sango.

-Calem-se todos. -implorou Kagome. -Eu desejo ouvi-lo.

-Sabe que sou um hanyou, não sabe? -ele pergunta não só para Kagome, mas para todos.

-Eu sei. E já te falei isso. -disse Kagome.

-Não sou como Inuyasha! -ele revelou.

-Não? -todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Não... -ele sussurrou e aproximou o corpo de Kagome ao seu.

-Fale! -ela ordenou.

-Naquela época eu conheci Kikyou... Fui uma vez ao templo pedir perdão por tantos pecados.

-Pecados?

-Sim, eu era humano e cometi pecado. Alguns furtos, alguns roubos... No templo, eu a encontrei.

-Gostou dela?

-Desde a primeira vez que a vi. -ele com a outra mão tocou o rosto de Kagome.

-Entendo... -ela sussurrou triste. -Todos a amavam.

-Um dia fiquei sabendo que ela estava treinando aqueles yokais que ainda existiam nesta terra. Ou alguns hanyous. Eles a ajudariam proteger algo. Eu ainda não sabia que era a tal jóia de quatro almas.

-Acho que foi assim que Inuyasha, Kouga e Sesshoumaru vieram parar aqui. -ela falou olhando nos fundos dos olhos de Naraku.

-Adivinhou. -ele sorriu malicioso. -Mas, só yokais e hanyous podiam vir aqui. Então, uma vez me encontrei com um yokai e ele me contou o que eles teriam que proteger. -Naraku pegou a mão de Kagome e entrelaçou com a sua. -O yokai disse que se eu e ele se fundíssemos nós poderíamos passar fácil, fácil no teste.

-Ele teria a jóia e você Kikyou...

-Você é muito esperta! – ele exclamou.

-Obrigada!

-Bem... Quando me fundi a esse yokai... Não me fundi a só ele. Já que, na hora dessa fusão vários outros yokais se fundiram a nós.

-Nossa!Isso é interessante.

Os dois pareciam ter se esquecido de todos.

Mas, todos observavam cada ato deles.

-Continuando... Eu fui e treinei. No dia em que escolheriam quem ficaria... Eu não fui escolhido.

-Sentiu ódio? -ela perguntou calmamente.

-Muito.

Sem perceber, e mesmo com todos os olhando começaram a dançar... Uma música que só eles podiam ouvir.

Uma música que só era tocada na mente deles.

Uma música triste e lenta.

-Bem, uma vez descobri que Kikyou apesar de não poder tinha um amante.

-Inuyasha. -ela falou friamente.

Inuyasha sentiu mais uma vez uma dor no coração.

-Sim. Também descobri através de um dos empregados que tinha escutado que Kikyou e Inuyasha planejavam ficar juntos para sempre. -ele deu uma risada. -Impossível. Já que, eu fiquei sabendo. E graças a um dos yokais que me fundi, posso me transformar em que eu quero. Mas, não uso esse poder, pois gosto de ver pessoas sofrerem e de enganá-las... Só que com um corpo só.

-Humm... Uma vingança. -ela sorria.

-Talvez... Pois bem, como sabem me transformei em Inuyasha. E a beijei, não era Inuyasha na frente dela? Este viu e fez um escândalo. Tomei minha forma. Falei a ela para desistir de tudo e vir comigo.

-Essa parte eu não sabia.

-Sabe qual foi a resposta dela?

-Uma flecha. -ela respondeu irônica.

-Vejo que sabe essa parte. Bem, se ela não me queria não iria ter Inuyasha. Então, atirei nele. Tonta, amava-o a ponto de se matar por ele. Bem, ela me deu a metade da jóia e o resto para seu avô.

-Falecido avô. -ela o corrigiu. -Por favor, não me lembre dele, pois, ainda sinto sua falta. Mas...

Ele a selou.

-Eu te quero! -falou com um sorriso maroto.

-O destino ficou encarregado de resolver com quem iria ficar com a jóia.-Kagome parou a dança e Naraku fez o mesmo. -Qual é o seu desejo á jóia?

-Meu desejo? -ele tirou imediatamente o sorriso do rosto.

-Sim.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela. -Quer mesmo saber?

-Por que não?-ela perguntou inocentemente.

-Porque meu desejo é ter Kikyou de volta. -ele falou como se aquilo nada fosse, como se nada importasse.

-Não me ama de verdade? -ela perguntou triste.

Ela foi enganada?

-Te amo.

-Não parece! -ela gritou se afastando.

Ele segurou o braço dela.

-Te amo porque te vejo como Kikyou.

-Não! -ela gritou tentando se soltar.

-Todos os nossos beijos eram porque eu pensava em Kikyou. Eu via Kikyou em sua alma. -ele disse a abraçando.

-Não me amava... -Kagome sussurrou para si mesma. -Não me quer...

Naraku suspirou.

Kagome chorava.

-Quero Kikyou de volta! -ele disse sério.

Kagome se largou dele.

-Eu te odeio! Como odeio todos aqui. -ela berrou. -Você... -ela disse se referindo a Naraku. -... Me usou! Só queria que eu o ajudasse a juntar essa jóia maldita.

-Talvez... -ele falava sem nenhum sentimento na voz. -Mas quando eu ressuscitar Kikyou. Ainda ficará ao meu lado.

-Para quê? Não está feliz...? Conseguirá te-la! Conseguirá realizar seu desejo. Esse seu amor obsessivo. -ela disse com nojo na voz.

-Não importa! -ele gritou.

-Importa para mim. -ela gritou retrucando.

Ela pegou a jóia e fixou seus olhos nesta.

-Maldita jóia... Por que me faz sofrer tanto? -ela questionou cheia de melancolia e amargura na voz.

Uma lágrima como outra qualquer, pingou sobre a jóia que no mesmo instante começou a brilhar.

Nunca havia brilhado tanto.

-Me dê a jóia... Está na hora de Kikyou voltar à tona. -disse Naraku estendendo a mão.

-Não faça isso! -gritou Sango.

Naraku soltou seu miasma para que ninguém se atrevesse a interrompê-los.

-Não! -Rin também tentou gritar.

Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin... Iria tentá-la afastar para que ela não se ferisse.

-Minha menina, nós lhe imploramos. -Kaede também tentou. -Minha irmã, Kikyou, não pode voltar a viver, já que ela cumpriu há um bom tempo sua missão.

-Cale-se! -gritou Naraku.

-Você me enganou... Mas, mesmo assim eu vou entregar essa maldita jóia. Porém, me diga por que ainda vai me querer?Não vai ressuscitar sua amada?

Naraku sorriu malicioso. Segurou o rosto de Kagome. -Você brilha demais. -essa foi a resposta dele.

Mesmo sem ela entender depositou a jóia sobre a mão de Naraku.

-Me responda o que é brilhar demais? -ela perguntou.

Naraku olhou fixamente para a jóia em suas mãos... Como brilhava.

Apenas, uma lágrima para fazer a jóia brilhar tanto.

Nem Kikyou fez a jóia brilhar assim.

-Isso! -ele disse mostrando a jóia.

-Isso? -ela não entendeu.

-Você tem o poder igual ao da tal lendária Midoriko.

-Tenho? -ela estava confusa.

-Por isso, te quero ao meu que não me purifique.

-Não estou entendendo.

-Midoriko tinha o poder de purificar as ê tem esse poder.

-Tenho? -Kagome não acreditava. Seria verdade?

-Nasceu com esse dom! -disse Naraku fechando a mão que tinha a jóia. -Por isso, quero que fique ao meu lado, pois, só assim, não permitirei que se torne uma sacerdotisa tão boa quanto já é.

-Não permitirá? -Kagome se esforçava para entender o que ele estava dizendo.

Kagome se esforçava para entender o que ele estava dizendo.

-Agora... -ele suspirou. -Kikyou vai voltar... Vai voltar e e vou abracá-la como nunca a abracei antes.

Continua...

_Olá pessoal! Como podem ver o clima está esquentando além da conta. Temos as intenções de Naraku finalmente reveladas e pior do que tudo vemos claramente como a pobre e confusa Kagome foi usada. Ela está sendo muito tola, não? Mas, parece que a ficha está caindo. E Inuyasha? Ele vai continuar parado desse jeito? Naraku vai conseguir ressuscitar Kikyou? O que todos farão se isso acontecer? As coisas estão chegando ao ápice. O bicho vai pegar._

_Ah pessoal muito obrigada por tudo. Eu não sei como agradecer por tudo. Vamos lá!_

Katryna Greenleaf. – Oi, meninas como você está? Atraso? Oxe, quem precisa se desculpar por atrasos aqui sou eu, não você. Então, nada de se preocupar com isso, viu? Eu fico feliz que você tenha arranjado um tempo para falar comigo, isso é maravilhoso. Eu concordo, o Naraku está me irritando e agora mais do que nunca. Ele é um babaca! O Inuyasha me surpreende com a sua lerdeza excessiva, eu realmente não sei como ele consegue ser tão lerdo. Mas, bem sobre a virgindade de Kagome ele não precisa se preocupar, pois ela permanece intacta. O foco agora é a burrice de Kagome e o pedido louco de Naraku de ressuscitar a Kikyou. É isso aí vamos continuar torcendo por um final feliz. Super beijos e valeu mais uma vez, até mais.

Letícia. - Olá! Como vai? Opa, seja muito mais do que benvinda. É muito bom saber que você está gostando dessa fic, eu confesso que tenho um carinho especial por ela. Foi uma das minhas primeiras e, por isso é um dos meus xodós. É bom saber que eu melhorei ao decorrer da fic, é um estímulo. Ah, você deve ver pelos comentários que eu não tenho um tempo cronológico de postagem, mas espero que você continue acompanhando a história de qualquer forma. Se estiver interessada você pode ler as minhas fics: Chocolate e Descrevendo uma História. Concordo sobre ser diferente quando a gente lê um atrás do outro do que quando a gente demora muito para ler o seguinte, mas como não consigo postar frequentemente, só peço desculpas por isso. Ah, é bom saber que está interessada no meu livro, eu ainda etsou vendo como o pessoal vai aceitá-lo e logo vou falar sobre ele. Espero que continue acompanhando, um super beijo para você! Obrigada e até mais.

Agome chan. – Oi como vai? Espero que dessa vez você não tenha tido uma crise nervosa, nada de se encher de café, não é? Certinho? Então, menina eu acho a Kagome uma tola de verdade, ela não quer de jeito nenhum ver a verdade. Certo que agora ela foi obrigada a ver que o Naraku só estava a usando para consgeuir atingir os seus objetivos vis. Acho que o casal da fic ainda vai continuar sendo Inuyasha e Kagome, um dos casais mais sofridos dessa terra, concordo. Ah, o Inu, o meu querido cãozinho está bem babaca, é verdade. Tão sofrido e lerdo que dá dó. Espero que dois capítulos tenham compensado a demora da fic. Ah, sim ajudar a mãe, agora mais do que nunca que ela pegou um super resfriado. É até bom a ajudar, saber que sou útil. Espero lhe ver no próximo capítulo, super beijo e obrigada.

Cosette. – Oi, querido, como vai? Essa semana depois de séculos nós nos encontramos no msn, foi um milagre, nã? É mesmo, a Kagome está louca e cega, bem agora não tão mais cega porque o Naraku acabou de esfregar na cara dela de uma vez por todas o que ele quer. Você falou certo, apesar de Naraku ser um cara maligno, seja por interesse ou não, ele acabou sendo o único a ver que Kagome tem potencial, foi também o primeiro a lhe dar apoio incondicional. Acho que isso acaba dando alguma vantagem a ele. Mas, agora Kagome sabe o que ele quer e provavelmente essa vantagem toda vai cair. Eu sei que você já tinha lido o capítulo anterior e agradeço pelo incentivo que me dá sempre. Agora é opinar sobre o que vai acontecer a partir disso. Eu adoro ouvir as suas teses. É isso, um super beijo, até mais e vamos que vamos!

Krol – chan. –Ah que bom saber que está tudo bom com você. Você parece animada como sempre e isso é algo muito bom. Espero que tenha gostado desses dois capítulos novos de Protegendo Você. Temos muitas emoções, não? Kagome descobrindo de uma vez por todas os interesses vis de Naraku e temos ele querendo trazer dos mortos a sacerdotisa Kikyou. Oh, só me dizer o seu msn que eu te adiciono. Que legal, vai fazer faculdade do quê? Obrigada sempre. Valeu mesmo! Super beijos e até a próxima.

_Então, pessoal é isso aí! Obrigada por tudo mais uma vez._

_Um beijo especial para a Letícia, minha nova leitora, espero que esteja gostando._

_Tudo de bom para vocês. Espero nos ver em breve._

_Beijão_

_Dani_


	23. Capítulo 23

_Protegendo você_

.+.Flash Back.+.

-Frouxa! pela porta e sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.-Não pode ser...-falou em bom tom quando sentia a jóia se aproximar.

Naraku entrou pela varanda.

Aproximou-se de Kagome, que chorava.E o encarava sem saber o que fazer.

Também se -se na frente dela.

-está chorando?-ele disse calmamente.Não docemente... Apenas, da mesma forma que sempre falava, com um ar de mistério.

-Sim... È o que parece não?-ela disse séria.

Ele limpou as lágrimas dela.

Aproximou seus lábios dos dela, e a beijou profundamente.E ela... Contribuiu.

Seria um ato de desespero?Não... Ela sabia que o fim estava próximo.

-Vim perguntar a resposta... Irá aceitar minha proposta?-ele perguntou olhando para a língua entre os lábios e esperou uma resposta.

Ela suspirou fundo... Sabia que essa resposta traria o fim... Talvez, dela, de Kagome.

-Vai aceitar?-ele perguntou.

Ela fixou seus olhos nos dele.-Eu "não" vou aceitar...-ela disse calma e firme.

-Como?-ele se espantou com a resposta.

-Eu não vou aceitar ser chamada de frouxa!-ela sorriu.-Eu vou estar ao seu lado.-ela disse se levantando.

-Eu sabia que tomaria a decisão certa!-ele disse a envolvendo em seus braços e a beijando profundamente.

-Amanhã... Será minha vingança.- "Mesmo que isso signifique mudar a minha personalidade" completou em pensamento.

-Sim.-ele sussurrou.-Amanhã eles terão uma pequena surpresa.

+.+.+.+

As horas voaram... Já eram duas horas.

Kagome tinha acabado de sair do um roupão.E se sentou na frente da penteadeira

Suspirou.-Eu não vou voltar atrá foi a melhor decisão.-ela disse pegando a escova em cima da penteadeira.E escovou seus cabelos.

Ela sorriu e olhou se no espelho.-será melhor para todos assim.-ela sorria... Estava nervosa.-Muito melhor.

Ao terminar de falar... Olhou fixamente para o espelho.

Nesse instante... Uma rachadura se fez...

Partindo o espelho no meio.

Kagome se levantou assustada.

-O que está acontecendo?-ela disse se afastando da penteadeira.

Estava assustada.

Nesse mesmo minuto mais rachaduras se fizeram no espelho...

-O que...-ela iria pergunta de , o espelho se quebrou completamente... Ela se , vôo cacos para todos os lados.

Ela se levantou... Por sorte nenhum dos cacos a atingiu.

Sentiu os fragmentos, ele tinha acabado de chegar.

Ela permaneceu no mesmo descansa... E por isso, tinha medo de se machucar com alguns cacos... Machucar seus pés.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou.

-Olá, Naraku.-ela disse o olhando.

-está feliz em me ver?-ele disse se estava de sapatos não se importou.

Usava um terno negro... Calças negras... Gravata e sapatos també completamente com roupas !E luvas de couro preto também.

-Você que quebrou o espelho?-ela perguntou.

-bela recepção, não?-ele disse a pegando no colo.

-O fim está próximo então?-ela disse nos braços dele.

Ele passou a mão sobre cama, para ver se tinha algum não tinha nenhum caco, que pelo menos ele não sentiu... A deitou.

Ele acariciou a face dela.E se sentou ao lado dela.

Ela não falava nada, apenas, o observava.

Ele beijou o pescoço várias vezes.

Acariciava a face dela ao mesmo a mão sobre os cabelos dela.

-Hoje é o fim?-ela disse não o reprovando... Não fazendo nada.O deixando a beijar.

Ele beijou os lábios toque de lá, depois, um beijo beijo ardente... Que tirou o fôlego de ambos.

Ele beijou de leve os lábios dela.-Preparada para a morte?-ele perguntou beijando o pescoço dela.E se afastando para encará-la.

-Sim...-ela passou a língua entre os lábios.-Estou completamente pronta para morrer.-ela disse envolvendo o pescoço dele com seus braços e o beijando.

A morte: Desistir de proteger a luz e se revoltar contra aliada: a escuridã companheiro nada menos que Naraku.

Ele se afastou dela.E tirou de seu bolso uma caixinha aveludada tirou um anel e colocou no dedo anular da mão esquerda dela.

-Seja minha esposa.-ele pediu.

-Mas... Nós não nos casamos ainda não posso por o anel deste jeito. É primeiro na mão direita... Quando se é noivo e... Somos namorados?E como vamos achar um padre que nos case tão rápido e...-ela não conseguia parar de falar.

Ele a calou com um beijo.-Calma...-murmurou.

Ela se sentou.-Explique melhor, por favor.

-Quem pode saber se nós somos ou não casados de verdade?O anel está como você disse: Na mão errada!

-Então, é só uma brincadeira...-ela disse triste olhando para o lado.

-Quando tudo acabar, você será completamente minha.-ele disse segurando delicadamente no queixo dela e a fazendo o encarar.

-Vamos nos casar?-ela disse feliz.

-Sim...-ele disse puxando o corpo dela contra o seu.

Ela o abraçou.-estou feliz.

Ele se afastou.-Eu já volto.

Saiu do quarto e apareceu com umas vetes negras.

-Eu as deixei lá fora.-ele disse depositando as roupas na cama.

-O que é isso?Não vou usar as roupas de sacerdotisa?-ela estava confusa.

-A escuridão é uma aliada.-essa foi à resposta dele.

Ela pegou a roupa e foi até o banheiro se trocar.

Ele a esperou deitado no sofá.

Ela saiu do banheiro, estava divina.

O vestido negro, as luvas, tudo tão lindo.

Ele levantou do sofá imediatamente e foi até ela.

-Está linda!-disse com um sorriso malicioso.-Mas não precisava se esconder no banheiro para se trocar.-cochichou no ouvido dela.

-Eu não me escondi.-ela retrucou.-Mas, onde achou esse vestido?

-Eu o mandei fazer a muito tempo.

-Ah...

-Certo.-falou tirando do bolso uma corrente de ouro branco com uma cruz.

Deu meia volta e colocou no pescoço dela.

Beijou a nuca dela.E a abraçou por trás.

-Está tão linda...-sussurrou descendo a alça do vestido dela.

Ela se afastou.-Ei, pode parar.-ordenou.

-Perdão.-disse sem nenhum sentimento de culpa na voz.

Caminhou até a cômoda e pegou o vé até ela.

E colocou suavemente o véu negro sobre a cabeça dela.

Ela sorriu.

Ele pegou o buquê que também estava na cômoda e deu para ela segurar.

-Mas, estão mortas...-ela falou olhando para as rosas mortas em suas mãos.

-Eu , assim é melhor.-ele disse levantando o véu dela.E beijando seus lábios docemente.

Depois, abaixou o véu.E a pegou no colo.

-Vamos logo!-disse isso.E saiu pela varanda.

.+.Fim.+.

-Agora...-ele suspirou.-Kikyou vai voltar... Vai voltar e nos meus braços vai ficar.

-Espera!-Kagome gritou.

Naraku olhou para ela sem se interessar, não dando muita atenção.

-Esse vestido não foi feito para mim... Não te conheço "há muito tempo".Esse vestido era para Kikyou e não para que se ela desistisse de tudo e ficasse com você... Era para ela usar e não eu.-ela falou melancólica.

-Nossa, anjo... Como você é esperta!-ele disse irô já dando importância no que Kagome falava.

-E quem iria se casar com você era Kikyou ressuscitada e não eu.-ela segurava as lágrimas.

-Sim, verdade!-ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Por que fez isso comigo?-ela gritou.

-Já expliquei!Agora não me encha!Quero trazer Kikyou de volta.

Kagome não falou nada.Não retrucou nada.

Apenas, caiu de joelhos e chorou.

Naraku olhou para jóia e estendeu sua mão.-Jóia de quatro almas... Eu ordeno que realize meu me de volta a sacerdotisa que tanto amo e que tanto é me de volta Kikyou.E que ela me ame como eu a amo.

A jóia levitou aos poucos... E aos poucos começou a tomar forma de uma mulher.

Todos que permaneciam calados... Ou tentava se afastar do miasma...

Kouga que estava agora nas costas de Kirara por estar desmaiado... Aos poucos abriu seus olhos e viu a jóia toma forma de uma mulher.

Todos estavam incrédulos com o que acontecia...

Não só agora...

Como antes.

Kagome se revoltou contra todos... Perdeu seu avô.

Parecia não demonstrar nenhuma dor quanto a isso.

E ainda entregou a jóia para Naraku.

E este trouxe de volta ela...

Kikyou!

Mas, Kagome sofria...

Por ter sido enganada e por ter se enganado.

Kikyou levemente tocou o chão com seus pés.

Abriu seus olhos lentamente.

Vestia apenas, um vestido branco.E seus cabelos estavam soltos.

-Quem se atreveu a me tirar do céu?-perguntou calmamente.

A alegria se fez no rosto de Naraku.

E logo foi abraçá-la.

Ela não retribuiu.

Mas, mesmo assim ele a beijou.

Sentindo que nem seu beijou foi retribuído se afastou e começou a encarar.

-Como você não retribuí meus carinhos?Desejei isso a jóia.-ele disse com raiva.

Kikyou não para cada um que ali estava.

E por último para Inuyasha.

-Vejo que ainda está vivo.-disse para ele.

-Desculpa... –essa foi à resposta dele.

Ignorando a todos e principalmente Naraku.

Caminhou até Inuyasha.

E tocou levemente o rosto dele com sua mão.

-Eu fiz a coisa certa...-ela disse o abraçando.

-Eu senti sua falta.-ele disse também a abraçando.

-O que aconteceu?-ela perguntou se desfazendo do abraço.

Kagome olhou para Naraku, este com ódio no olhar.E olhou para Inuyasha.

Ambos amavam Kikyou e não ela.

Tinha estragado sua vida...

Tinha estragado a vida de todos.

Que castigo melhor que a morte?

Para alguém que cometeu vários pecados.

Inuyasha explicou tudo o que houve... Mas, não teve coragem de comentar nada sobre ele e Kagome... Só algumas coisas por alto.

-Muita coisa aconteceu...-ele falou triste.

-Eu sei... De tudo!Só queria ouvir suas palavras.-ela falou o beijando.

-Sabe?-ele perguntou abaixando sua cabeça.

Ela levantou a cabeça dele e voltou o encarar.-Sim... Como sei que eu estou em seu coração ainda... Mas, como também existi alguém especial que te pertence e você pertence a ela, e ninguém pode mudar isso.

Kagome levantou se... Pegou uma flecha sua.

-Deus... Perdoe meus pecados... Os quais só posso pagar com minha morte.-ela sussurrava.

-Inuyasha se apresse ou perderá aquela que você tanto ama.-Kikyou disse olhando para Kagome.

Inuyasha viu Kagome.

Não só ele mais como todos estavam a vendo.

Assustados.

Até Naraku olhou para ela.

Não assustado, mas, estava sério.

Muito sério.

Kagome colocou a ponta da flecha sobre o lado esquerdo do peito... Onde mais ou menos ficava o coração.

Fechou seus olhos...

-Kagome!-Inuyasha gritou.

-Não faça isso.-Todos gritaram, menos Naraku e Kikyou.

Mas, foi tarde de mais.

Ela já tinha se atingido.

O sangue cobriu o negro.

Inuyasha correu e a segurou em seus braços.

-Kagome...-ele disse melancólico.-Por que fez isso?Por quê?-gritou.

"Se eu não sei viver sem você?" Completou em pensamento.

Continua...

_Olá! Feliz Ano Novo para todos. Eu vim comunicar que eu ainda estou viva – muito viva, só muito atrapalhada com a minha vida. Eu não parei de escrever nem de postar história. O meu maior problema é simplesmente dominar o tempo. Ele sempre acaba vencendo e quando eu percebo já foi. Mas, eu estou melhorando. Por isso, eu estou trazendo hoje mais um capítulo de Protegendo você. Aliás, um dos capítulos mais importantes – e tristes – o fim está literalmente próximo. E tudo está começando a buscar um fim, é inevitável. É mais forte do que todos. O que vai acontecer agora? Kagome percebeu o erro! Ela acertou o seu próprio coração. Realmente é um dos capítulos mais tristes que há. Espero que vocês tenham gostado._

_Como eu estou com um bocado de pressa terei que ser muito sucinta ao responder os amavéis comentários:_

Agome chan. – Olá! Como está? Como foi o seu ano novo? Espero que bem! O bicho está ainda pegando. Kagome escolheu a pior opção possível. Triste, não? Mas, acho que ela tem muitas coisas nas costas, não? Pobrezinha. Espero que tenha gostado. Boa semana, beijos.

Katryna Greenleaf.- Oi! Tudo bem? Ixi se você tem problemas em comentar atrasada, relaxa. Pior eu que tenho problemas em postar rápido. Espero que você me perdoe. Certo, certo, eu também tenho vontade de tacar uma bazuca na cabeça do Naraku – ainda mais agora. Mas, o jeito é ir acompanhando. Muito obrigada, beijos, espero que tenha uma boa semana.

Mi-cham18.- Opa, tudo bem? Ah, desculpa a demora, eu realmente estou com problemas em me organizar. Espero ser perdoada de alguma forma. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos e boa semana.

Nanda Yume. – Olá, tudo bom? Você gostou? Espero que tenha gostado mais desse capítulo também. Tenha uma boa semana. Beijão.

Aricele. – Olá, tudo bom? Opa, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Espero te ver sempre por aqui. Beijão e boa semana.

_Pessoal valeu por todo apoio. Eu realmente etsou feliz de saber que tenho isso de vocês. Mal sabem como isso me alegra. Valeu! Cuidem-se._

_Sobre minhas outras histórias, elas voltam em breve._

_Sobre meu blog, visitem_

_Dani-i (ponto) _

_Valeu povo!_

_Mega beijos_

_Dani_


	24. Capítulo 24

_Protegendo você_

Abraçou Kagome forte.

Como ela podia ter feito isso?

Ter se matado.

Matado...

Essa palavra ecoava na cabeça de Inuyasha.

E suas lágrimas não eram escondidas.

Caiam sobre Kagome, uma a uma mais triste que a outra.

Kaede sentiu as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto... Por quê?

Sango foi abraçada por dos dois conseguiam conter as lá... Desesperadamente.

Kouga também chorou e até Kirara estava triste.

Sesshoumaru olhou triste para Rin.E a abraç colocou a mão no rosto para esconder as lágrimas... Para detê-las em vão.

Naraku fez uma cara de espanto.

Mas, ignorou o fato.

Caminhou até onde se encontrava Inuyasha e Kagome.

Agachou.

-Está feliz?Está?-gritou Inuyasha.

-Melhor assim...-ele disse tirando a aliança do dedo de Kagome.

-A culpa... É sua!Sua!-Inuyasha gritou queria deitar Kagome no chão e socar Naraku até que este morresse... Ficasse em mil pedaçém, suas forças sumiram.E as únicas coisas que naquele momento ele conseguia fazer eram gritar, abraçá-la e chorar.

-A culpa é sua... Coitada da mulher que se envolve com você.-ele disse irônico.-sempre as levando para a cova.-ele falou levantando.

Ninguém iria acabar logo com a raça de Naraku?

Ninguém?

Mas, como?

Se "ninguém" conseguia pelo menos parar de ao menos, se mover.

Naraku se aproximou de Kikyou que observava tudo.

-Case-se comigo.E lhe ofereço esse mundo e meu amor.-ele disse colocando o anel no dedo dela.

Ela afastou a mão.E tirou o anel do o anel em sua mão e este aos poucos foi se desmanchando.-Ainda tenho o meu poder de sacerdotisa...

-Por que fez isso, maldita?-ele perguntou com ódio.

-Nunca me casaria com você.-ela falou séria.

-Mas, como?Pedi que você me amasse à jóia.-ele falava com ódio, com raiva.

-Não quero me casar, pois... Não desejo esse mundo.E seu amor... É uma obsessã ás,...

-Não!Amo-te desde da primeira vez que lhe vi.-ele gritou a interrompendo.

-Talvez... Antes, que você se fundisse a tantos que fizesse o teste para ver se me ajudaria a proteger a jó, depois, disso... Você teve apenas, inveja, daqueles que inveja de Inuyasha por ele ter sido meu amante e não você. Uma obsessão é isso que é o seu amor.

-Mentira!-ele tentou negar.

Mas, apesar, de tudo, todos sabiam...

Era verdade!

Ela ignorou até Inuyasha.

-Sinto por isto...-ela disse.

Ele não voz não saia mais.

Kikyou suspirou.

E em um piscar de olhos arrancou a flecha que estava encravada no peito de Kagome.

Inuyasha a olhou sem entender nada.

Como todos os outros também.

Ela caminhou até o arco e pegou este.

Preparou o arco e flecha... Esse arco lhe trazia lembranças.

E mirou em Naraku.

-Você não pode fazer a jóia que voltasse a vida.-ele disse com um pouco de desespero na voz.

-Mas, eu já cumpri minha missão aqui há tempos... Você não pode mudar isso.-ela disse sem sentimento na voz.-Mas, esqueci de te matar.

-Eu te amo.-ele gritou.-Não é o suficiente?

-Não, quando se é apenas, uma obsessão.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.-Acha que eu vou morrer?

-Sim... Será morto pela minha flecha... Mas, a mesma flecha que uma inocente em desespero se que você mais , ela tem a luz que nenhuma sacerdotisa que aqui existiu... Tirando a lendária Miroriko tinha.

-Por isso, ela precisava ficar na minha guarda.

-Mas, agora tudo acabou.-ela respirou fundo.-Perdoou você, como tenho certeza que Kagome sua alma seja salva.E que eu possa te ensinar alguma coisa sobre a verdadeira ém!

-Como assim?-ele não tinha entendido essa parte de ensinar.

Mas a resposta dela foi à flecha.

Tudo escureceu e Naraku caiu com tudo no chão.

A flecha atingiu em cheio no peito.

Em cheio no coração

Como atingiu Kagome.

-Acabou.-Kikyou sussurrou.

Seria uma alegria em tantas tristezas?

Seja o que for...

Era um alivio.

Kikyou caminhou até Inuyasha.

Este como os outros que não tinham parado de chorar ainda estava coberto de lágrimas perambulando por seu rosto.

-Acalme-se.-ela disse agachando.

Ele começou a soluçar.

-Eu já disse acabou.-ela sussurrou.

Tocou o rosto dele.

-Sentirei sua falta!-ela falou dando um sorriso tímido.

-Como?-ele perguntou confuso.

Kikyou fechou os sua mão do rosto de Inuyasha e tocou o rosto de Kagome.

-o que você está fazendo?-Inuyasha ainda chorava.

-Trazendo a sua razão de vida, a sua alegria para os seus braços.-ela respondeu.

Ele não entendeu.

Kikyou começou a brilhar.

E vários "pontinhos" brilhantes saiam de seu corpo e caiam sobre o corpo de Kagome.

-Acabou.-Kikyou murmurou caindo deitada no chão.-Lhes trago uma nova chance.

-O que houve?-Inuyasha estava confuso.

Aos poucos o corpo de Kikyou foi sumindo...

E dele apenas sobrou uma pedrinha...

"Uma bolinha de gude".

Inuyasha segurou a jóia em sua mão.

-Um milagre?-perguntou Sango se desfazendo do abraço com Miroku.E um pouco mais calma.

-Uma nova chance.

Todos olharam para onde essa voz vinha.

E o espanto se fez nos olhos de todos ali.

Ela sorriu vitoriosa.E abriu lentamente seus olhos.

Pegou a jóia na mão de Inuyasha.

Este estava paralisado.

-Kikyou nos deu uma nova chance para vivermos.

Todos sorriram imediatamente.

E todas as lágrimas sumiram.

E até aquele que pensamos ser sério...

Ou ela.

Correu e um abraço se fez.

Tantos sentimentos.

Todos se amontoaram e abraçaram Kagome e Inuyasha.

Realmente, eram tantos sentimentos que mal podiam ser explicados.

Tantos...

+.+.+.+

Um mês se passou...

E todo aquele terror tinha se passado.

Tudo parecia estar de volta...

Algumas coisas estavam até bem melhores...

Sango caminhava pelo imenso jardim da mansão do seu falecido avô.Foi até o cemitério que existia naquela mansão e depositou algumas tulipas ali, sobre a cova de seu avô.

-Vovô tudo se resolveu... Kagome é uma sacerdotisa tão sei que você não era duro com ela por maldade.-mesmo sem ela querer rolou uma lágrima por seu rosto.-Saiba que Kagome chorou muito pela a sua morte.E ainda sente tanto...-de novo... Mais lágrimas rolando por seu rosto.

-Nós sabemos...

Sango olhou para trás e se deparou com Miroku a encarando.

Ela sorriu triste.

-Todos nós sentimos tanto pela morte de Ji-chan...-ele disse se aproximando dela.

Ela o olhou triste.

-Sango...-ele disse limpando uma lágrima dos olhos dela.-Vamos sorria e seja feliz.-ele disse com carinho.

Ela limpou as lágrimas e , desta vez demonstrava mais felicidade.-Vou tentar.

Miroku retribuiu o sorriso meia volta e começou a ir embora.

-Obrigado... Pois, em todas as minhas tristezas você me acolheu.-ela falou mais alegre.

Ele parou de andar, se virou e voltou a se aproximar dela.

-Em todos os momentos por mais difíceis que fossem você me abraçou... E...

Ele tocou o rosto dela com carinho.

-E me fez sentir-me , desse seu jeito pervertido eu... Eu me sentia protegida em seus braços.

-Sango...-ele disse aproximando seu rosto do dela.

-Muito obrigado...

Ela esperou que ele a beijasse e depois, fosse fazer algo idiota...

Porém, não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu...

Ele cochichou no ouvido dela.-Quer casar comigo?-perguntou aos sussurros.

-O que?-ela disse se totalmente corada.

-Você é a pessoa que eu mais gosto...-ele confessou.Há um tempo sentia isso pela exterminadora de yokais.Só não teve oportunidade para expressar.-De todas as mulheres que eu me envolvi, de todas... Você foi à única que eu me prendi de um jeito inexplicá eu amo de um jeito tão forte... Que sou capaz de perder até minha perversão só para ficar ao seu lado.

Ela não sabia o que falar.

-Me amaldiçôo só de pensar que não me ama.E até penso que a morte é minha única escolha se assim for...-ele sussurrava.

-Não!Nunca!-ela gritou.

-Quer casar comigo?-ele perguntou de novo.

Ela se aproximou , a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-Apesar, de tudo... Eu não nego que sinto uma imensa atração por você...

-Se a resposta for não, nem continue.-ele pediu.

Realmente, ele estava a amando.

-E que garanto que sentiria um imenso ciúme de lhe ver dando em cima de uma mulher qualquer.

Ele não falou , a observou.

Se fosse outra... Tudo seria diferente.Já que, ele não queria se prender a ninguém.E com ela... Ele queria a em seus braços para protegê-la para a ter.

-Eu digo sem mais enrolar... Que também te não sei quando isso começou ou como começou.

-isso nada importa.

Ele a envolveu em seus braços.

Finalmente, sem medo.

Ele poderia a abraçar.

E não receberia um tapa.

Claro... Não poderia exagerar... Mesmo que quisesse.

Poderia beijá-la...

E isso que fez.

Com amor.

Amor!

-Eu te amo!-ele disse a ela antes, que a envolvesse em outro beijo ardente.

Tantas emoções.

Tantos sentimentos.

Alguns crescem tão rápido.

Outros devagar.

Alguns são á primeira vista.

E outros a segunda, terceira, quarta...

Ou quem sabe, depois de muito tempo.

Sentimentos puros ou obsessões...

Simples sentimentos que significam muito.

Não importando ser o pior sentimento do mundo.

Já que, ele significa algo para aquele que lhe sente.

Continua...

_OI Gente! Tudo bom? Espeor que sim! Eu voltei o mais breve que consegui – está mega tarde, mas eu estou aqui! Eu ia deixar para postar amanhã, mas me senti tão bem ao ver os comentários, tão alegre, que decidi matar um pouco do meu sono para postar mais um capítulo. Tudo está finalmente tomando o seu rumo, os próximos capítulos vão nos mostrar os trajetos seguidos. Espero que tenham gostaod. Há apenas mais quatro capítulos além desse. Eu provavelmente vou postar o próximo em breve. Não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso amanhã, mas talvez na sexta-feira. O final está chegando ao fim. Isso me deixa bem feliz. Será a segunda vez que posto a fic até ofinal e isso me deixa muito alegre. Eu vou buscar finalizar as minhas outras fics: Descrevendo uma História e Chocolate. Sem falar que tenho a Secreto – ainda não postada, mas já tem alguns capítulos escritos, ela só precisa de uma boa revisão. E uma outra em projeto. Vou vasculhar meu PC e ver se tem mais alguma fic antiga, bem do começo da minha "carreira" de escritora de fics como a Protegendo Você. Se houver mais alguma eu vou postá-la em breve. _

_Bem por ora é só. Eu estou realmente com sono. Meus maiores agadecimos à:_

Krol-chan. – Olá! Nossa! Eu demorei para postar, mas eu voltei! Eu sei que o capítulo parou na melhor parte, mas tem que confessar que em um dia você já soube da solução, não é mesmo? Mais uma vez desculpa o meu tempo de recesso. Super beijos e boa semana.

Acdy-chan. – Opa, eu sei que demorei extremamente para continuar a postar a fic. Eu realmente tive um imenso tempo de recesso, e por isso, mais uma vez peço desculpas. Mas, espero que tenha gostado. Dessa vez eu realmente fui rápida, não fui? Beijão e boa semana.

Cosette.- Ah, Ze, Relaxa! Minha mais fiel companheira. Eu não matei Kagome, você viu? Eu dei uma nova chance para ela. Acho que todos merecem uma nova chance e ela mais do que ninguém nessa fic merece. Mil desculpas pela demora, mas você sabe como anda minha vida. Obrigada sempre por tudo. Super beijos – foi ótimo falar com você – boa semana.

Mari-bell.- Uau! Uma leitora antiga. Isso é maravilhoso! Eu adorava o fanfiction brasil. Foi lá que eu comecei a escrever muito. Eu lembro que Protegendo Você recebeu muitos comentários por lá, mais de 200. Aqui, talvez por eu não postar sempre como antes – meu tempo ficou um pouco mais escasso – a fic ainda tem muitos comentários, 113, até o momento, mas lá foi um grande sucesso. Caso se interesse dê uma olhada nas minhas outras fics como Chocolate e Descrevendo uma História, as duas também baseadas na série de Inuyasha. Enfim, é muito bom te ver por aqui, me deixa mega feliz. Espero que mate as saudades e sempre passe por meus textos. Um super beijo e boa semana.

_Pessoal, eu vou ficando por aqui, meu corpo realmente precisa descansar. Obrigada sempre!_

_Beijão_

_Boa semana_

_Dani_


	25. Capítulo 25

_Protegendo você_

Kagome estava deitada em sua cama... Olhava fixamente para o teto.

-Tudo foi culpa minha!-disse se virando e agora olhando para sua posto outro espelho ali.-Tudo!Todos sofreram tanto...

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Kagome.-Já passou um mês, mas, eu não consigo apagar isso da minha memó sentimento de culpa.-ela disse não agüentando novamente, sim novamente, pois, ultimamente estava tão depressiva, voltando a chorar.

-É o fim!Kikyou idiota!-disse entre lágrimas e mais lágrimas.-Não deveria ter me , eu não me sentiria uma inútil.A culpada.

Kagome colocou a mão no rosto.-Meu vovô, eu sinto sua falta... Mas, você foi .E eu fiquei com a sua herança.Não só eu... Mas...Essa mansão agora pertence a nós todos nós.-ela começou a soluçar.-Mas, nada disso realmente me importa.Não queria ter sido uma menina má.E o mais triste...-ela disse rolando na cama até a a gaveta da cômoda ao lado e pegou um papel.-O mais triste é quando leio a sua -me mais culpada ainda.

.+.Flash Back.+.

Kouga coloca Ji-chan em uma cama.

Aos poucos Ji-chan foi abrindo os olhos.

-Oi!-disse Kouga se sentando na cama.

-Kagome, onde está Kagome?-Ji-chan perguntou se levantando, estava desesperado.

-Eu trouxe você para cá. É um quarto de sei que ele vai nos achar... Mas, acho melhor você descansar.-disse Kouga um pouco triste.

Ji-chan levantou.

-Não, descanse!-pediu Kouga.

-Não se preocupe.-Ji-chan abriu a gaveta e desta tirou um papel e uma até a mesa com as cadeiras e lá se sentou.-Kouga vá dormir!-ele ordenou.

Kouga se sentou no chão.-Vai ficar tudo bem?

-Por que não ficaria?-ele disse sorrindo.

Kouga também estava muito cansado.E acabou cochilando.

Ji-chan começou a escrever na carta...

"Minha família... Eu amo vocês! Realmente, minha família cresceu muito de uns tempos para cá. Nela até yokais, seres extintos mistura de raças que me dá um imenso orgulho. Orgulho por serem o que são... E nada mais que isso. Sinto que eu estou chegando ao fim. Sei que vou morrer. Sinto isso. Kagome... Queria muito deixar um recado para você antes de partir, provavelmente, quando ler essa carta será Kouga que a entregará a você e eu já estarei rezando por ti no céu".

Ji-chan sentiu uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto... E viu a morrer no papel.

"Kagome, eu tenho muito orgulho de você. Então, perdoe-me. Eu apenas quis o máximo de você. O máximo! Por isso lhe desprezei daquele jeito. Mas, não desejava que fosse assim. Nunca desejei!".

Ele respirou fundo.

"Tenho orgulho de todos. Obrigada por tudo. E desculpe-me".

Mais lágrimas escorreu por seus olhos.

"Com amor de Ji-chan".

Levantou-se e, pois, nas mãos de Kouga a acordou.

-O que houve?-ele perguntou aflito.

-Dê isso a minha neta.-Ji-chan falou sentando se na cama.

-A carta?

-Sim, dê a , que tudo isso acabar.

-Tá.

+.+.+.+

A porta foi aberta.

Kouga e Ji-chan logo acordaram.

-Humm... Ora... Ora... Por que será que eu sabia que veria vocês aqui?-disse Naraku entrando.

-Maldito!-disse Kouga avançando.

Mas, Naraku deu-lhe o soco e lhe fez voar na parede.

Olhou para Ji-chan.-Kagome mandou eu matar vocês!-disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-Mentira!-gritou o avô.

-Mesmo que não acredite vocês vão morrer.

.+.Fim.+.

Kagome se encolheu na cama.

-Vovô.

Guardou o papel dentro da gaveta e voltou a se encolher.

Kagome olhou para a porta e viu um Inuyasha entrar por esta.

-Ainda chorando?-ele disse se aproximando.

Kagome olhou para a jóia pendurada no pescoço de Inuyasha.

-Vai usar ela para se tornar humano?-ela perguntou.

-Não.

-Por quê?-perguntou melancólica.

Ele se sentou na cama e a puxou contra seu corpo.

-Porque eu sou assim e sempre serei.E nada pode mudar isso.-ele disse a abraçando forte.-Como você é uma sacerdotisa forte e que seu avô confiava muito.

-Não fale isso só para me alegrar.-ela suspirou.-Sabe que nada vai uma inútil!

-Pode até ser uma inútil... Uma inútil que eu amo muito.E que todos aqui inútil que nos encantou.E que protegemos até o fim.

-Eu te dei a jóia de presente... "Ela" deve estar muito feliz.

-Kikyou te deu uma nova vida.-ele disse se afastando.

-E por isso, que eu a odeio.-ela disse com nojo na voz.

Ele levantou-se.-Já que você pensa assim...-ele disse caminhando até a porta.-Por que você não aproveita essa sua nova chance?Por que você não vive?Você só fica chorando pelos cantos... Desejando a própria ê é egoísta Kagome!Muito egoísta!

-Eu matei meu avô!-ela gritou.

-Você se matou uma vez.Não sabe a dor que sentimos em te perder.-ele murmurou.-Mas Kikyou nos trouxe você de volta.Já parou pra pensar um pouco e agradecer?

-Eu já agradeci!-ela gritou outra vez.

Ele abriu a porta.-Realmente, não parece que você agradeceu.-suspirou antes de continuar.-Eu falhei em minhas promessas, em todas falhei com , mesmo assim eu continuo sofro também, mas, continuo eu não agüentaria ficar sem você.-ele disse saindo pela porta.

-Eu também não agüentaria ficar sem você.-ela sussurrou.

Levantou-se da cama.E -se na frente da penteadeira.

E tocou de leve o espelho.

-Eu trouxe tantas desgraças para cá.Mas, mesmo assim eles vivem me fiz eles sofrerem.-ela dizia triste.-Eles me perdoaram.È tão errado eu não me perdoar?

Ela afastou a mão e a colocou sobre o peito.-Sinto uma dor tão grande... No meu coração!Tão grande.-disse abaixando a cabeça.

Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e se virou.

-Eu fui muito duro com você!-ele falou sorrindo.

-Inuyasha porque me sinto tão culpada?-ela disse levantando-se.

-Isso é comum.

-Mas...

-Viva Kagome!Esse é o desejo de seu avô tenha certeza disso.

Suas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e morriam em seu queixo.

-Se eu não existisse...-ela disse triste.-Seria tão melhor!

-Tudo seria completamente chato e tedioso.-ele disse limpando as lágrimas dela delicadamente com a mão.

-Mesmo?

-Sim... Pois, você é minha luz.A luz de todos.

-Obrigado!-ela falou o abraçando.

-Viva Kagome!Esse é meu feliz com você.

Eles ficaram se abraçando por um bom é Kagome se acalmar e parar de chorar.

Sim, era tudo tão difícil.Já que, ela se , sempre nos culpamos por !Sem nenhuma exceçãém, olhe para á a pura escuridão, por um ato que já passou?Um ato que foi inconsciente... Ou que não pensamos ao fazê-lo.

-Sorria!-ele disse finalmente a afastando.-Por mim, por você, por todos que te amam.

-O que eu faria se eu não tivesse você?-ela disse mostrando um sorriso tímido.

-Eu tive tanto medo de perdê tantas formas.-ele disse encostando sua testa na testa dela.

Ela fechou os olhos e ele também.

-Pensei que iria te perder para Kikyou, quando ela ressuscitou.

-Nunca!Eu confesso amei Kikyou e , eu te amo!E nada pode mudar isso!

Ela alargou o sorriso.

-Esqueça isso!-disse colocando as mãos na cintura dela.

-Eu te amo!

-E nada pode mudar isso.-ele disse a beijando.-Por isso, eu te protejo... Pois, eu te amo muito também.-disse a beijando novamente.

Protegendo você!

Tantas formas de proteger.

Tantas formas de amar.

São tantos sentimentos.

Muitas emoções.

-Eu sempre te desejei.-ele disse a pegando no colo.-Mesmo dizendo que não.

Lágrimas de sofrimento.

Chorando tantas vezes...

Por arrependimento!

Ele a colocou na cama.

Mas, viver é tão bom.

Então aproveite cada momento.

O tempo é curto.

Mas, nada disso importa.

-Eu também sempre te desejei.-ela disse sorrindo.

-Eu sei.-ele sentou do lado da cama.E ficou olhando para a penteadeira.-Tive medo de perdê-la para Naraku.E muito mais medo quando te vi se suicidar.

Ela o abraçou por trás.-Eu estava tão confusa.

-Se eu tivesse aceitado ficar do seu lado sem enrolar.

-A gente amadurece quando sofre.

A dor é muito grande!

E tem tantos tipos de dores.

-Talvez... Pois, a gente só aprende do jeito mais difícil, não é?-ele disse a fazendo sentar em seu colo.

-Sim.

Desejando por dias melhores quando se está em momentos difíceis.

-Eu te amo!-ela murmurou.

Ele a seus lábios pelo pescoço dela.

É sempre assim.

Alegrias e tristezas.

Andam juntas!

Ela o abraçou a deitou novamente na cama.

Viva!

Nem que seja mais um dia.

-Seremos felizes?-ela perguntou o encarando.

você eu continuarmos a nos amar.

-Então, seremos muito felizes.

Entre beijos e abraços.

Amando-se.

Dias ruins e dias alegres.

Nada importa...

Se sempre nos desejarmos.

Ele a beijou profundamente.E enquanto a beijava ia devagarzinho descendo a alça do pijama dela.

Cada um tem sua forma de amar.

Proteger!

Desejar!

Sonhar...

-Eu te quero. -ele disse a encarando.

-Eu também te quero.

Ele voltou a beijá-la.

Realizaremos nossos prazeres.

Até o fim!

Amor...

Protegendo você!

Sim... Sempre protegendo você!

Continua...

_Oh! Eu voltei, seria um recorde? Pelo terceiro dia – consecutivo! Com toda certeza está sendo um mega recorde. Eu acho ao menos. Tudo está tomando o seu devido lugar. Está maravilhoso. Kagome e Inuyasha finalmente se acertaram. Eles finalmente se entregaram um ao outro. Tão lindo! Eu mal via a hora de postar esse capítulo._

_Espero que tenham gostado. Mas, ainda tem mais, o próximo capítulo será o antepenúltimo. A aventura está chegando ao fim. O que me deixa feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. É ótimo terminar de postar mais uma vez __Protegendo Você__. Mas, triste porque vai chegar ao fim. De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado._

_Hoje eu vim correndo aqui, e por isso, não poderei responder devidamente os comentários. Mas, __eu agradeço__ do fundo do meu coração __a Cosette__ – Minha acompanhante, adivinhadora e minha amiga sempre obrigada, __a Acdy-chan__ – É maravilhoso ler isso: você postou rapidinho, me sinto mega orgulhosa de alguma forma, valeu, sempre, e __a Krol-chan__ – Ah! Vida corrida, mas to lutando para arranjar tempo para me dedicar a uma das coisas que mais amo em todo o mundo: escrever, ah, já etsou te seguindo no _Twitter_._

_Por ora, é isso! Amanhã ou depois tem mais. Eu decidi me dedicar a __Protegendo Você__ e só então me dedicar a __Descrevendo uma história__ – o próximo capítulo está em processo – estou tendo idéias mirabolantes e a __Chocolate__ – que também possui o próximo capítulo em processo. _

_Quando uma dessas fics acabarem eu tenho mais dois projetos de fics. Uma será Sesshy/Kag – chama-se __Secreto__ e a outra ainda está em processo._

_Sobre as minhas fics antigas – extremamente antigas, eu decidi mudar um pouco. A próxima depois de __Protegendo Você_ _será __Sozinha__, uma shortfic, somente cinco capítulos. A história tem como casal principal Miroku e Sango. Eu vou começar a revisá-la assim que postar o penúltimo capítulo de __PV__. _

_É isso aí!_

_Super beijo_

_Bom final de semana a todos_

_Dani_


	26. Capítulo 26

_Protegendo você_

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente.

Olhou para o lado e Inuyasha não estava mais ali.

Ela sorriu.

Levantou-se e tomou um banho bem um vestido de uma pano bem leve e desceu as escadas correndo.

-Hentai!-escutou uma voz feminina gritar.

-Hoje será só mais um dia normal...-Kagome falou rindo.

Foi até o quintal.E lá estavam todos...

"Fazia um ano que tudo tinha passado. E muita coisa tinha mudado ou nem tanto...".

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru brigando... Que novidade!Eles estavam novamente brigando pela tessaiga.

Rin morrendo de dar risada.

Miroku sendo espancado por Sango... Por ele ter aproveitado dela.

Kouga provocando Inuyasha... De ele ser um fraco e não ganhar de Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha desistindo de lutar com Sesshoumaru e ir espancar Kouga...

Kaede ajudando Rin a levantar... Pois, ela caiu de tanto dar risada.

Sango gritando com Miroku.

E assim vai...

-Olá!-Kagome gritou.

E todos olharam para ela no mesmo instante.

Inuyasha logo foi abraçar Kagome.

-Bom dia, Kagome!-disse Kouga rindo.

-Bom dia!-ela respondeu a face de Inuyasha e sentou sobre uma toalha que tinha logo ali, estendida no chão.

Eles estavam fazendo um piquenique.

Bem... Era dentro de ... Não deixava de ser um piquenique, pois, a mansão era totalmente enorme e cheia de árvores e flores.

Sango deu um último soco em Miroku e foi se sentar ao lado de Kagome.

Kouga mostrou a língua para Inuyasha e sentou do outro lado de Kagome... Inuyasha que viu tudo... Deu um chute na cabeça do lobo e se sentou ao lado de , Kouga não deixou quieto e lá foi ele dar um soco em Inuyasha... E os dois começaram a brigar.

Sesshoumaru segurou a orelha de Kouga com uma mão e a com a outra a orelha de Inuyasha.

-Já chega de brigar!-ele falou como se fosse uma mãe que separa seus filhos de uma briga.

-Você não manda na gente!-ambos disseram juntos.

-Idiotas!-Sesshoumaru resmungou jogando eles no chão.

Rin veio correndo e abraçou dela estava Kaede.

Kaede se sentou na estava sorridente.

Miroku se sentou ao lado de Sango.

-Desculpa Sango!-ele implorou.

Sesshoumaru e Rin também se sentaram na toalha.

-Desculpa!-pediu Miroku de novo.-Desculpa! Desculpa! Perdão!Desculpa! Perdão!

-Tá... Agora, por favor, não me pede mais desculpas.-Sango falou brava.

Inuyasha e Kouga resolveram parar de brigar... ¬¬

E também se do lado de Kagome e Kouga ficou do lado de Miroku.

-É hoje o dia?-perguntou Sango para Kagome.

-Sim, é!-Kagome tirou o sorriso antes de continuar.-A jóia... Hoje veremos o que fazer com a jóia.

-Sim!-disse Rin.

-Inuyasha... Kagome te deu a jóia não foi?-Miroku perguntou.

-Sim... E daí?-Inuyasha falou bravo.

-Bem... Meu "irmãozinho" você terá que escolher o que fazer com a jóia.-disse Sesshoumaru gozando Inuyasha.

-Não sou seu irmão... Sou seu "meio-irmão".-corrigiu Inuyasha.

-Mas... Inuyasha... Isso é verdade!Faz um ano que Kagome te presenteou com a jóia.-falou Rin alegremente.

-Um ano... Que eu realmente, não quero recordar.-falou Kagome mal-humorada.

-Kagome... Vamos!Nada de mau-humor.-disse Sango.

-Isso... Kagome!Não vamos lembrar disso agora.-disse Kaede.

-E ai, cachorro o que você irá fazer?-perguntou Kouga irônico.

-Por acaso, não era para todos escolhermos "hoje" e "juntos"?-Inuyasha interrogou Kouga levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Mas... A jóia é sua!-Sesshoumaru voltou a lembrar.

-Mas... Eu... Vocês... Irão ajudar a escolher o pedido!-gritou Inuyasha pausadamente.

-Inuyasha...-Rin começou.-Kagome não deu a jóia para você se tornar um humano... Ou um yokai completo?

-Sim... Mas, eu descobri que seria melhor assim... Eu como eu...

-Continuando... O que podemos desejar?-perguntou Sango.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

O que podiam desejar?

Paz na Terra?

Um final feliz para todos?

Um mundo sem violência?

Não...

Não podia ser isso.

Pois, se as pessoas novamente descobrissem o que era a maldade tudo voltaria... Como era antes... Ou melhor, agora!

Mas... Eles precisavam fazer um pedido.

Senão, tudo poderia ocorrer novamente...

Já que, a jóia sempre trazia desgraças...

Eles até pensaram em queimar... Estraçalhá-la... Mas... Sabiam que nada adiantaria...

Até alguém realizar um desejo.

E a jóia sumir de vez.

Kagome... Tinha dado a jóia para intenção dele se tornar um humano ou um grande yokai ...

Ele descobriu que não poderia mudar isso.

Já que, assim não seria mais Inuyasha...

Talvez... Um João, Pedro, Augusto seja lá o que for!

Não seria o "Inuyasha"!

E assim... A jóia ficou... E se passou um ano desde da tragédia...

Um ano desde que Naraku quis acabar com tudo e que só parecia que nunca encontrariam a só haveria tristezas na vida de todos.

Então?

O que eles poderiam desejar?

-Bem... Vamos lanchar.-disse Kaede quebrando o silêncio.

-Pelo jeito, hoje será mais um dia sem saber o que fazer com essa coisa...-disse Kouga olhando para a jóia pendurada no pescoço de Inuyasha.

-Esqueça isso!-falou Sango.-E vamos comer!

Todos comeram silenciosamente.

Mas, depois, o silêncio foi esquecido e eles passaram a manhã e a tarde inteira no jardim.

Conversando...

Comendo...

Brigando...

Comendo...

Brincando...

Brigando...

Comendo...

Conversando...

Até todos ficarem suficientemente cansados ao anoitecer.

-Bem... Eu vou dormir.-falou Kaede caminhando em direção da mansão.-Estou muito velha e cansada... E preciso noite!E até amanhã.

-Boa noite!-todos falaram juntos.

Kouga se espreguiçou.-Não vou ficar aqui segurando vela vou?-ele falou olhando para os três casais em sua frente.

-Não... Kouga!-disse Kagome.

-Vai sim!-disse Inuyasha.

-Não fale assim!-pediu Kagome.

-Mas...-Inuyasha olhou para Kagome e depois, para Kouga.-Oh!Meu Deus!Certo... Não vai.

Rin, Sango e Miroku seguraram o riso, bem, até Sesshoumaru sorriu.

-Mesmo assim... Eu tenho que ir... Boa noite.-disse Kouga sem esperar resposta e indo embora.

-O que faremos agora?-perguntou Rin.

-Eu não sei, eles...-disse Sesshoumaru apontando para Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku.-Mas...

-Sesshoumaru... Vão para um quarto.-exclamou Inuyasha mau-humorado.

-Inuyasha, você é tão inútil.-respondeu Sesshoumaru.

-Não estou falando , aconselhando você.

-Sei... Como se você tivesse cérebro suficiente para saber quanto é dois mais dois... Agora!Imagine aconselhar alguém.

-Você se acha, não?

-Sou melhor que você... Por isso... Eu deveria ter a tessaiga.

-Já chega!-gritou Kagome.

-Isso mesmo!-apoiou Sango.-Vamos todos dormir!-ela não sugeriu... Apenas, mandou... Ordenou.

Todos reclamaram, mas, foram para seus quartos.

Nem jantaram... Estavam tão cheios... Pois, comeram tanto de manhã e à tarde no piquenique.

+.+.+.+

Kouga foi até o cemitério da mansão.

Olhou para a sepultura de Ayame.

-Eu ainda te amo... Sabia?-ele perguntou agora olhando para o céu.

Nesse momento sentiu alguém abraçá-lo fortemente por trá seus olhos e se virou sentindo ser beijado.

Mas quando foi abraçar a tal pessoa... Era o vento...

O vento!Abriu os olhos e só viu o Nada.

Uma dor tão forte... Ele sentia a falta de Ayame.

+.+.+.+

Sango e Miroku haviam se casado... Mas... Sango não gostava que Miroku aproveitasse dela... Assim... Ficasse passando a mão nela, na frente de todos.

Isso a deixava chateada.

Ela se sentou na cama.

Onde ele já estava deitado.

-Miroku... Vou pedir só mais uma vez... Pare de passar a mão em mim... Só porque casamos... E principalmente na frente dos que não gosto disso.

Miroku se sentou e a abraçou por trás.

-Mas... Quando estiver só eu e você eu posso?-ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

Ela se sentou de frente para ele.E sorriu tocando o rosto dele.

-Eu te amo!-ela frase sem sentido... Sim... Era sem lógica para a pergunta dele.

Mas... Ele sabia a resposta.-Eu também.-disse a abraçando.

Ambos se beijaram.E deitaram na cama.

-Promete parar de passar a mão em mim, na frente dos outros?-ela perguntou após, o beijo.

-Prometo tentar...-ele disse piscando.

Ela sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.

+.+.+.+

Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam deitados na cama abraçados.

-Eu te amo!-Rin falou sorrindo como sempre.

-Eu sei que sim.-ele disse beijando a testa dela.

-Obrigado...

-Por quê?-ele perguntou encarando os olhos castanhos da menina.

-Por sempre me proteger.-ela disse fechando os olhos.

-Obrigado... Por me aceitar como eu sou.

Ela aconchegou sua cabeça sobre o peito dele.-Obrigado por também me amar.-ela falou antes de adormecer.

Ele acariciou os cabelos dela.

-Como não te amaria?Se você é o meu mundo... E sem meu mundo eu não vivo.-ele disse sorrindo e também fechando os olhos para esperar o sono chegar.

+.+.+.+

Kagome estava deitada na cama.E Inuyasha estava sentando no sofá.

-É essa a sua escolha?-perguntou Inuyasha levantando do sofá.

-Eu sei... Você não gosta... Mas... É sim... Minha escolha e acho que todos irão aceitar.

-Então, amanhã... A jóia vai desaparecer.

Inuyasha não caminhou até a , Kagome fez questão de se levantar desta e caminhar até Inuyasha...

Bem, se Maomé não vai a montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé, não é mesmo?

Kagome o abraçou.

-Inuyasha...-ela murmurou.

Ele também a abraçava.

-Está triste, amor?-perguntou Inuyasha a -a para ver seu rosto.

-Não... Estou feliz!-ela disse rindo.

Levantou a mão... E mostrou a ele o anel no dedo anular da mão esquerda...

-Estou feliz por estarmos unidos.-disse voltando a abraçá-lo.-Por estarmos finalmente unidos.

Ele a pegou no colo.

-Kagome... Sempre estivemos unidos... Talvez, não assim como , nossos corações sempre estiveram juntos.E sempre estarão.

Ela tocou o rosto dele.

-Eu sei... –disse aproximando seu rosto para beijá-lo.

Ele sorriu.E eles se beijaram.

"E assim será... Para sempre... Unidos".

Continua...

_Olá! Dessa vez eu demorei alguns dias. Posso dizer que foi porque resolvi sair para me divertir um pouco. Rever amizades, namorar um pouco e passear. Eu fui no anime Dreams, um bocado, teve uma chuva, uns rolos com o ônibus no final do evento e pude rever algumas boas amizades e outras não, infelizmente, mas acontece. Também houve alguns probleminhas, meu pai não estava bem de saúde, mas por ora está tudo bem. Enfim, de qualquer forma, agora eu voltei e trouxe o antepenúltimo capítulo de Protegendo Você. Uma das minhas fanfics de Inuyasha que eu mais tenho prazer em rever. __Essa semana eu já trago o penúltimo e último capítulo de Protegendo Você. Consequentemente, eu trarei a fic "__Sozinha__". Ela tem como casal Miroku e Sango e são apenas cinco capítulos. Para quem se interessar – ou não – aqui vai um pequeno resumo para adiantar alguma coisa e um pedacinhos do primeiro capítulo:_

_Resumo:_

Sango está sozinha. Ela perdeu todos que amava. Sua família se foi e ela não tem para onde ir. Por mais que ela tente, ela não consegue ver um caminho a percorrer. Os seus olhos só enchergam maneiras e maneiras de sumir. A dor é insuportável. Ela deseja mais do que tudo encontrar os seus entes queridos. Dói demais se imaginar sozinha. Então, ela tenta dar um fim em si mesma. Instiguir de uma única vez essa maldita dor. Mas, alguém a salva, um jovem peculiar, Miroku, alguém que vai estender a mão para ela e tentar mostrar que ela pode percorrer outros caminhos.

_Pedaço__s da História:_

-A vida é assim. É só alguém vir e dar um empurrão para que ela suma.

-Eu não vou chorar!-Sango segurou suas lágrimas.

Estaria agora sozinha no mundo?

Colocou um pé sobre o gelo e o outro.-Não me deixem.-deu uns dois passos.

O gelo aos pouco se quebrava.

-Sango. -ela disse.- E você? -ela parecia um animal selvagem.

-Miroku.

Ela bateu o bastão na cabeça de seu "salvador", que caiu estendido no chão.

_Fim dos pedacinhos_

_Bem, agor avou agradecer pelos comentários que sempre me animam e me fazem querer postar mais e mais. Valeu sempre pessoal:_

Agome chan – Oi, como foi o final de semana? Espero que bem! Sim, a Kagome e o Inuyasha estão ótimos juntos – já era tempo. Porém, ainda falta uma coisa para completar, o que eles farão com a jóia que trouxe tanta disputa a história? Qual será o fim dela? Só vendo o próximo capítulo. Ele vem logo, é sério. Tenha um ótimo dia, beijos.

Nandinha – Olá! Cmo vai? Seja benvinda. Espero que esteja gostando do final da história. Como vimos Kagome e Inuyasha estão bem juntos e finalmente felizes. Agora eles vão tomar a decisão do que fazer com a jóia. Espero que não perca os últimos capítulos. Ótimo dia, beijos.

Cosette.- Sim, a gente amadurece ao sofrer. É uma verdade, minha amiga. A Sandy me manda beijos seus, não sei se você respondeu meu email porque o final de semana foi corrido, e eu só parei agora para postar a fic. Mas, logo vou ver e te responder. Obrigada a você querida, por sempre me apoiar. Super beijos e tenha um ótimo dia.

_Obrigada gente!_

_Esse foi o antepenúltimo capítulo de PV! Não percam os próximos dois últimos. _

_Ótimo dia a todos._

_Beijos_

_Dani_


	27. Capítulo 27

_Protegendo você_

Kagome entrou em um dos quartos de hó o combinado há três dias, que hoje, iriam se encontrar no quarto de numero 53.

Lá já estava Kaede, sentada na cama, ao seu lado estava Rin muito feliz.E Sesshoumaru na ponta da e Sango estavam em cadeiras perto da cama.

Kagome tirou do bolso a jóia.

-Onde está o inútil do meu irmão?-perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Ele já vai vir... Mas, tarde.-ela respondeu.-Bem, como contei a vocês eu e Inuyasha decidimos o que fazer com a jóávamos muito confusos.

-Todos estávamos.-Kaede confirmou.

-E ainda estamos... Fale sem enrolar Kagome o que vai fazer com a jóia.-Miroku implorando.

-Sim.

Ela puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

-Analisando alguns fatos, decidimos que a jóia não será utilizada pelo bem da humanidade.

-Certo... Ninguém realmente desejava que ela fosse assim usada.Não adiantaria.-comentou Sango.

-É...-continuou Kagome.-Então, decidimos fazer o seguinte...

+.+.+.+

Kagome terminou de falar, tudo.

Contou quando teve a idéia e tudo mais.

-Então, é a decisão final?-perguntou Rin.

-Sim, é!-Kagome falou firmemente.

-Tudo vai dar certo.-Kaede afirmou como se soubesse de tudo;

-Onde está Inuyasha?-perguntou Miroku, desta vez.

-Cheguei!-Inuyasha falou logo após, de Miroku perguntar onde ele se encontrava.

-Atrasado...-Sesshoumaru lamentou.

-Não implique com ele.-pediu Rin.

-Por que você se atrasou?-perguntou Sango.

-Kagome, eu fiz o que você me pediu.-falou Inuyasha para Kagome e esquecendo completamente de estava com uma cara tão emburrada.

Kagome da cadeira.E Inuyasha sentou-se.

Kagome fechou os olhos e entre as mãos segurou a jóia.A apertando bem forte.

-Meu desejo você já sabe... Faça o todos merecem ser.

Kagome disse essas palavras meio que confusas.

Mas que para quem ali estava fazia o maior sentido de todos.

Uma luz forte apareceu.

Não podiam mais se arrepender.

Esta foi à decisão deles.

+.+.+.+

Talvez, vocês não tenham notado.

Mas, Kouga não estava junto deles quando Kagome fizera o desejo a jóia.

Ele resolveu dar um "passeio".

Triste e só.

Cada vez mais sentindo saudade de Ayame.

As horas se passavam tão rápido.

Ele nem notara que já anoitecera.

E ele ainda continuava a caminhar sem rumo.

Quando resolveu voltar para a mansão.

+.+.+.+

Chegou e foi direto para a sala de estar.

Caiu com tudo no sofá.

Pelo jeito todos já tinham ido dormir.

Mas, era só sete da noite.

Bem... Nenhum barulho foi ouvido.

Ele até chegou a ligar a tv.

Mas foi em vão.

Não conseguia escutar qualquer barulho, que já se irritava.

Tentou dormir.

Mas, também não conseguiu.

Foi até a cozinha.

Kaede estava lá fervendo um pouco de leite.

-Quer?-ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Acho que vou aceitar um pouquinho.-ele respondeu se sentando à mesa.

Ela derramou o leite sobre duas xícaras.

-Café, chocolate, mel, açúcar?O que você quer no leite?-ela perguntou colocando duas colheradas de mel na sua xícara.

-Nada.

Ela colocou a xícara dele sobre a mesa.E ele a tomou em um só segurava sua xícara firmemente.

-Eu já vou dormir, meu jovem...-ela disse caminhando até seu quarto que ficava ao lado da cozinha e tinha uma porta de ligação.A qual ela agora se dirigia.

Kouga o copo de leite lá na mesa.-Eu também.

-Boa sorte!-ela disse entrando pela porta.

-Boa noite!-ele disse saindo da cozinha.-Boa sorte?-percebeu.-Não... Acho que ela disse outra coisa.

+.+.+.+

Kagome saiu do banheiro de seu quarto, já de camisola.

Inuyasha já estava deitado na cama.

Parecia estar de mau-humor.

-Poderíamos ter usado a jóia para conquistarmos o mundo!-disse emburrado.

Kagome se sentou na cama.

Aproximou seu rosto do de Inuyasha.

-Duvido... Eu te dei a jóia e você a deixou para as traças por um ano inteiro.

-Eu ia usá-la para me transformar em yokai completo... E depois, pensei em humano.

Ela afastou os cabelos dos olhos.-Eu prefiro você assim.

-É, eu também... Eu sou maravilhoso.

-Bobo!

-Mas, não seria bom ter o mundo inteiro, só para gente?-ele perguntou sorrindo.

Ela acariciou o rosto dele.-Não... Porque eu já tenho meu mundo.

-Tem?-ele perguntou confuso.

-Você!

Ele a abraçou e beijou a testa dela.

-Sim, você também é meu mundo.

+.+.+.+

Kouga caminhou para o quarto.

Estava com tanto sono que sem se trocar e nada.

Foi dormir.

Derrubou-se na cama.E dormiu.

+.+.+.+

Noutro dia acordou um pouco mais animado.

Tomou um banho bem gelado e foi tomar café.

Todos já estavam sentados e felizes.

-Bom dia!-disse Rin.

-Bom dia...-Kouga falou se sentando.

Depois, disso nenhuma palavra mais fora ouvida.

E ninguém fez questão de falar nada.

+.+.+.+

Kouga viu todos aos poucos se levantarem e irem embora.

Acabou ficando só.

Resolveu levantar.

Caminhou até o jardim e depois foi até o cemitério particular da mansão.

Olhou na sepultura de Ayame.

-Não pode ser... Cadê?Cadê?-começou a berrar.

Kagome veio às pressas.

-O que houve?-perguntou aflita.

Kouga apontou para uma sepultura que não havia nada escrito.

-Deve ter se apagado.-Kagome tentou acalmá-lo.

-Não!Isso era a única forma de eu ter Ayame... Única forma... E...-ele berrava ainda mais.

Kagome deu um tapa na cara de Kouga.-Acalme-se.E pare de percebi o que houve.

-Mas...-as lágrimas nasciam em seus olhos.

-Mas, nada!-ela disse séria.-Se ver a sepultura de Ayame fazia ela viver em você... Então, o que conta às lembranças?-ela perguntou a ele.

-Não é isso.-ele disse limpando os olhos com o dorso da mão.

-Não, é?-Kagome perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.-Então, o que é?

Inuyasha veio se aproximando, junto dele Miroku e Sango.

-O que está fazendo, com minha Kagome?-perguntou aparentando raiva.

-Inuyasha!-Kagome o chamou o repreendendo.

-Kagome e Kouga sozinhos... O Inuyasha... Mal casou e já é...-Miroku comentou , antes que terminasse o comentário inútil, começou a gargalhar.

-Miroku, idiota!-disse Sango o xingando.

Mas, Inuyasha pareceu ainda mais bravo.E se aproximou de Miroku para espancá o deteve.

-Ora...Ora...-disse Sesshoumaru se aproximando e junto dele estava Rin conversando com estavam todas alegres.

Mas, deixaram o riso de lado, quando viram o mau-humor de todos ali.

-Kouga... Responda-me. –ordenou Kagome.

-É... Não é que amo as lembranças que tenho de ainda a ... Eu só queria que todos se lembrassem dela també que fosse queria que todos soubessem que ela existiu!-ele confessou.

Todos o olharam sério.

Kagome fechou os olhos e fez uma careta.

Kouga não entendeu.

Ela abriu os olhos.E do nada todos começaram a rir.

Rir, gargalhar sem parar.

-Ficaram loucos?-Kouga perguntou nervoso.-Eu aqui contando meus problemas e vocês... Riem!Simplesmente riem...

-Kouga...-Sango disse rindo.-Nós...

-Não resistimos!-até Sesshoumaru gargalhava.

-Não, mesmo.-Inuyasha reforçou.

-Não mesmo, mesmo.-Miroku reforçou ainda mais.

-Idiotas!-Kouga gritou.-Vou acabar com todos!E eu pensei que fossemos amigos.

Ele olhou para Kagome.

-Até você!-disse apontando para ela.

-Desculpa...-Kagome não parava de gargalhar.

-Ah!-ele berrou.-Eu odeio vocês!Todos vocês!

-Não...-Rin até tentou falar foi em vão.Não conseguiu parar de rir.

-É... Que...-até Kaede não conseguia parar.

-Vamos morrer de rir.-Inuyasha disse.

-Odeio!-berrou Kouga.

Um silêncio... Não!Barulhos das mais histérica que a outra e Kouga ... Sem saber o que fazer.

A loucura tinha dominado seus colegas.

-Odeia?Até mesmo a mim...?-perguntou uma voz feminina.

-Odeio!-Kouga falou sem pensar olhando para trás.

-Seu idiota!-ela berrou a mulher.-Desde de quando você pode me odiar?-ela perguntou.

-Como?-Kouga estava pasmo.-Não quis dizer isso...Eu...

Todos caíram no chão, rindo, gargalhando sem parar.

Rolavam pelo chão de tanto rir.

A mulher se aproximou.

-Idiota!-ela gritava.-Não diga mais nada! "Odeio"...-ela imitou a voz de Kouga muito mal.-Quem é você para me odiar?Quem?

A expressão no rosto de Kouga não ajudava muito.

-Mas, como?-ele perguntou a mulher e se perguntou.

-Usamos... Usamos...-Kagome tentou falar.

-É...-Miroku só confirmou... O nada.

-Sim...-Sango também não ajudava.

Inuyasha não conseguiu nem falar, estava chorando de tanto rir.

Rin era outra.Não parou de rir.E também chorava de tanto uma vez ou outra, quando conseguia ar... "Eu vou morrer de rir... Vou morrer".

-Não acredito como você é...-até Sesshoumaru não conseguiu falar.

Estavam todos loucos?

-Sim... É...-Kaede também ria muito.

-Você é muito besta!-a mulher disse o que Sesshoumaru queria dizer.-Eles usaram a jóia para me trazer de volta!-ela gritou.

-Não acredito... Quando?-Kouga estava totalmente perdido.

-Ontem!-Ela grito agudo, de doer nos ouvidos.

-Não posso acreditar...

-E você diz que me odeia... Odeia!-ela estava histérica agora.

-Não... Amor...-ele tentou se defender.

-Vou acabar com você!-ela estava pegando fogo.

-Tenha piedade te amo!Eu te amo, Ayame!Ayame!-o desespero tomou conta da face de Kouga.

E todos continuavam a rir.

Continua...

*Se Kouga sobreviver... *

_Oi Pessoal! Eu demorei um pouco porque estava tão cansada que chegava em casa e ia dormir direto. O sono estava me dominando. Estava meio tristinha, desanimada, sei lá mais o quê. Porém, agora tudo passou. Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo. Temos tudo resolvido, o próximo será mais mesmo uma extensão dos fatos. _

_O próximo será o fim, aí me dedicarei a Descrevendo uma História e postarei Sozinha. Espero que todos gostem dela._

_Obrigada Cosette e Nandinha pelo apoio. Hoje eu estou um pouco cansada e por isso não vou demorar. Desculpa. Valeu pelo apoio de verdade._

_Mil beijos_

_Dani_


	28. Capítulo 28

_Protegendo você_

Kouga não podia acreditar a Ayame estava de volta.

E muito mais nervosa do que o eram casados... E ela sempre explodia de vez em quando... Mas, agora que renasceu, parecia bem pior.

-Me odeia?-ela não parava de repetir.-Vou acabar com você!A se vou... –ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

-Não você entendeu errado... Eu pensei que a... E eles... Nós... Não...-ele tentou se explicar mais acabou por tropeçar nas palavras.

-Cale a boca!-ela gritou.-Aposto que nem sentiu minha falta.-ela choramingou.

-Claro que não...

-Não sentiu minha falta?-ela perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Nã senti sua falta eu... Sempre senti... E...-ele estava tão desesperado que nem sabia o que falar.-Ei vocês me ajudem!-ordenou para todos... Mas, ninguém o escutou.Só davam risada e mais risadas.

-Não os coloque no meio...-ela disse se aproximando mais.

-Não, a culpa é deles... É deles... E a sua sepultura... Desapareceu assim e eu...-ele procurava palavras e mais palavras.-Ela...-apontou para Kagome.-Eles... Eu...

-Hum?Você é um idiota... Amorzinho.-ela disse irônica.

-Não...

Ayame fez um rosto pavoroso e avançou em Kouga.-Agora eu te mato!-gritou do nada.

Avançando em Kouga.

Este fechou seus olhos esperando que uma porrada o atingisse e ele apanhasse muito.

Mas...

Ayame parou uns poucos centímetros de Kouga.

E...

E...

E...

E...

E...

Começou desesperadamente, como todos ali, a dar risada.

Gargalhou mais e mais.

Respirou fundo.

-Eu senti muita sua falta.-ela disse entre uma gargalhada e outra.

Kagome recuperou-se primeiro que todos ali.

Ainda evitava as risadas que tentavam a dominar novamente.

-Bem... Kouga.-ela suspirou.-Faz quatro dias, sabe o dia do piquenique?Bem, eu vi como você estava triste e só.

Sesshoumaru acabou se recuperando também.

-Sim.-ele confirmou.-Estava para as traças.-Sesshoumaru falou dando um sorriso torto, pois, forçava-se para não voltar a gargalhar.

-Pois bem...-Kagome continuou.-Eu tive essa idé Ayame de volta.

Inuyasha ainda não tão histérico quanto antes.-Ela me contou no mesmo dia.

-Sim.E... Fiquei pensando com ê não deveria saber de nada.

-Então, foi por isso que ontem Inuyasha apareceu tão amigo.-Kouga recordou-se.-Ele falou para eu me animar e disse que era para eu dar um "passeio", mesmo, estranhando eu fui.

-Ah!Então, foi por isso, que Inuyasha se atrasou para reunião de ontem.-Miroku , tudo estava se encaixando.

-Sim... Foi.-confirmou nesse momento parou de rir e fez uma cara extremamente zangada.

-Todos nós concordamos...-Kagome falou olhando para Ayame.-E então, eu ressuscitei Ayame.

Kaede se aproximou de já parara de rir també em seus lábios formou-se um enorme sorriso.-Eu sugeri que nós preparássemos Ayame para te ver.E você a vê-la.

Sango tampou a fundo.E logo depois, fazendo um imenso esforço parou de gargalhar.-Eu pensei que seria melhor lhe pregarmos uma peça.

-Todos concordaram.-Miroku reforçou.-Resolvemos, fazer os a jovem e linda Ayame e... Ai!

Sango puxava a orelha de Miroku.-Jovem e Linda?Qual seu interesse na mulher de Kouga?

-Nenhuma, eu te amo você...-Miroku falava sentindo a orelha ser apertada cada vez mais por Sango.

-Sim.-Rin finalmente se manifestou.-Eu lembrei que quando a pessoa ressuscita, é como se ela nunca tivesse seja,... Tudo que indicasse a morte dela iria sumir, ser apagado... Então, a sepultura dela seria apagada.

-E eu...-Inuyasha disse com uma voz diabólica.-Pensei... Pensei...

-Kouga sempre vêem visitar Ayame.-Kagome disse.

-Mas...-até Kaede tinha um ar !

-E se... Kouga fosse visitar Ayame e...-Sesshoumaru olhava sério para Kouga.

Kouga tinha a cara uma peça!Tudo o que aconteceu foi uma peça!Uma peça!

-... E... Digamos "não a encontrasse".-Rin terminou a frase de Sesshoumaru.

-Pensou que susto?-Sango já soltara a orelha de Miroku e perguntou isso sarcástica.

-Ai... Eu faria um escândalo... Melhor todos faríamos um escândalo.-Kagome falou com ar de inocência.

-A cena seria tão engraçada... Que com certeza, sem dúvida riríamos de você.E você não perceberia Ayame.-Miroku falou com um ar sinistro.

-Eu faria outro escândalo... E bem... Daria nisso.-Ayame falou normalmente.

Kouga olhou para cada um.

Fez uma cara de choro.

-Eu...

-Desculpa, não queríamos machucá-lo!-Kagome e Ayame falaram juntas.

-Eu...

-Kouga?-Inuyasha encarava os olhos do amigo se encherem de lágrimas.

-Eu... Vou...

-Vai?-Miroku perguntou Sango deu uma pancada em Miroku e o mandou calar a estava muito triste, para agüentar Miroku.

-Eu vou...

-Fala logo!-ordenou Sesshoumaru impaciente.

O silêncio se fez.

Todos encaravam estava muito triste.

Era o que parecia.

Kouga suspirou.

-EU VOU MATAR TODOS VOCÊS!

Gritou e começou a correr atrás de todos.

Todos no momento ficaram desesperados e correram de Kouga.

Até Kaede correu, desesperada.

Mas, Ayame gritou:

-Vamos ataca-lo!

E todos começaram a correr atrás de Kouga.

Que por sua vez gritou:

-Eu que vou atacá cortá-los em pequenas fatias!Como se fossem queijos!

E começou a correr atrás de todos.

E foi um corre pra lá e pra cá.

+.+.+.+

Quando finalmente, tudo se Kouga e Ayame a sós no quarto.

-Eu nunca pensei que você estaria ao meu lado novamente.-ele disse se sentando na cama.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele.-Eu rezei por isso.-ela sorria.-Desculpe, pela peça.

-Não tudo bem.Não estou me importando... Já que, você está ao meu lado.

Ayame olhou para Kouga.-Há muito tempo que eu não posso senti-lo.

Ele não respondeu e a beijou.

Como foi bom beijá-la tantos sentimentos ...

Ayame o abraçou.

-Eu fico feliz que nos deram uma nova chance.-Kouga sussurrou.

-Então, vamos aproveitar.-ela falou se afastando e voltando a beijá-lo.

Era tão bom estarem juntos novamente.

+.+.+.+

Miroku deitou-se ao lado de Sango na cama.

-Miroku?-ela falou o encarando.

-Fala.-ele pediu também a encarando.

-Eu... Estou... Grávida...

-A... Legal!-ele comemorou sem perceber o que ela tinha acabado de falar.

-Seu idiota!-ela deu um muro na cara dele.-Eu falo que to grávida e você... "Legal"!-ela gritou.

-Grávida?Grávida?-ele repetiu várias e várias vezes.-Sou pai!Sou pai!-ele pifou.Não conseguiu mais parar de repetir a mesma coisa.

Sango pegou a mão de Miroku e colocou sobre sua barriga.-É... Isso mesmo.-ela sorria.

Ele tirou a mão da barriga dela.E sorriu abobado.

Ela o beijou.

Ele a abraçou forte.-Obrigado!-ele disse a encarando.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre a barriga.E ele também a mão direita e com a esquerda acariciava o rosto dela.

-Eu te amo.-ela disse feliz, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu amos "vocês".E tenha certeza que nunca vou parar de amar.

Ela voltou a abraçá-lo.

Eles seriam uma família.

Uma "grande" família...

+.+.+.+

Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam abraçados, sentados na cama.

-Todos estão felizes, finalmente.-ela disse alegre.

-É...

-Eu fico feliz por estar ao seu lado.

-Eu também fico feliz.

Ele a beijou.

-Todos passaram por momentos tão tristes.-ela disse melancólica.

-Na vida, Rin, sempre temos altos e baixos... A vida é assim.E nunca vai isso, não importa a situação, temos que seguir sempre com força e garra.

-Eu sei.E se você tiver ao meu lado...Tudo estará bem.

Ele a abraçou mais forte.

Um dia pensou que a perderia para ... A vida tem altos e baixos... E devemos seguir com força e garra, não é mesmo?

+.+.+.+

Kaede deitou-se na cama.E se cobriu.

Pelo jeito tudo estava parecendo que se ajeitara.

Aos poucos... Sim... Mas, se ajeitara.

+.+.+.+

Kagome viu Inuyasha sentado no sofá.

Aproximou-se.

Ele a puxou para junto de si.

-Tudo está ficando bem...

-Sim está!-ela comemorou.

-Que bom, não é mesmo?

parecem muito felizes.

Eles se lábios se aproximaram e eles acabaram por se beijar.A vida deles tinha passado por tantos apuros, não só a deles... Mas, eles viveram tantas "aventuras".No começo... Quando se quando abandonou o colégio por uns tempos, voltando logo a e Kagome... Tenham certeza eles terão sempre alguma história a contar... Porém...

Não sabiam como seria de agora para frente.

Com certeza teriam situações horríveis.

Chatas...

Dolorosas...

Felizes...

Cheias de sorrisos...

Ou de lágrimas...

Não só eles.

Mas seus amigos.

Outros desconhecidos.

E assim iria.

Porém eles se amavam... E se assim fosse, venceriam até a última barreira.E seja como for... Eles, todos eles, seriam felizes.

Protegendo você!

Todos nós protegemos alguma coisa...

Ou alguém!

Mas, também sempre haverá aquela pessoa que te protegerá.

Protegendo você...

Amando você!

Foram tantas promessas em vão.

Tantos desejos.

E muitas dúvidas.

Tantas tristezas e alegrias.

Lágrimas sempre serão derramadas, por isso, nunca tema.

Sorrisos sempre serão formados.

E beijos serão dados.

Protegendo nossos sonhos, protegendo os sonhos dos outros.

Olhando para o céu em uma noite estrelada.

E torcendo para que passe uma estrela cadente.

Olhando o nada.

Sempre enfrentando as dificuldades.

Prometendo e esquecendo...

Muitas dores já passaram.

Muitos sonhos também passaram, outros serão realizados se você lutar por eles, e outros nasceram.

A vida...

Protegendo você!

Amando você!

Desejando-lhe mais uma vez.

Tenha certeza...

Alegrias ou tristezas.

Elas irão embora para novamente retornar.

Às vezes, você vai sorrir.

E outras...Você vai chorar.

Novamente esquecendo.

Mas, nunca... Parando de proteger.

Protegendo...

Todos temos uma forma de proteger.

Exageramos também.

Mas, agradeça.

Vivam!

Mesmo entre tantas dificuldades.

Por favor,...

Sorriam!

+.+.+.+Fim+.+.+.+

_Uau! Depois de tanto tempo PV acabou. Isso me deixa muito alegre e ao mesmo tempo triste. É a segunda vez que eu a termino num site, antes no FF. Brasil e agora no FF. Net Estou tão feliz! VocÊs mal imaginam. Eu deveria ter postado no final de semana, mas aconteceu umas coisinhas ali outras lá e eu não tive muita coragem para me prolongar na Net e decidi que o melhor era ir para minha cama. Ela estava pronta para me receber. Então, eu deitei e dormi. _

_Obrigada a todos que apoiaram essa fic! Eu não ia continuar postando sem o apoio de vocês. Muito obrigada mesmo!_

_Obrigada:_

_Cosette – Obrigada por tudo, querida! Por todo o apoio e o carinho que você sempre teve comigo. Espero que tenha gostado do final de PV. Espero que você sempre continue a me apoiar. Obrigada, super beijos._

_Nandinha – Espero que tenha gostado do final da história. Agradeço sempre por seu apoio também. Por sempre comentar. Espero que você continue lendo as minhas outras histórias. Muito obrigada, beijos._

_Pessoal, valeu sempre!_

_A próxima fic que vou me dedicar é DUH._

_Hoje a noite aguardem trarei: Sozinha._

_Uma fic de drama, romance e comédia._

_Valeu por tudo._

_Beijos_

_Dani_


End file.
